


The Lost Soul

by AerisHikari, Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: The Citadel of Lost Souls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BloodyCherry, Body Horror, Crossdressing, Cute Skeleton in dresses, Fire, HORRIBLE TORTURE, HorrorTale, I ment it, Multi, Poor bean, Rape, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Idealisation, Swapfell, The Citadel AU, Torture, Underfell, Violence, When I said it had strong themes, a lot of fire, kind of, mention of rape, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/pseuds/AerisHikari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Roleplay between my friend and I, in a special AU created thanks to Askellie.----------------------------------------------A city made by lost Sanses where other monsters who lost their world appear instead of disappearing. There, so many people is the same. You can see two identical Undynes chatting in a bar, you can be friend with four same Papyrus, you can see yourself succeed or fail… but it’s still not you.Everyone seem to be you. How can you not feel lost in a place where everything that makes you unique applies to everyone? It’s easier to lose yourself when you don’t know who you are anymore.-------------------------------------------------------Arc 1:Cherry just arrived as a Lost Soul in the big City. Starving, he found the help of a Undyne who gave him the address of someone who can help him.





	1. Everyone deserve a little kindness

The night was well advanced when Cherry finally arrived in the street indicated by the crumpled card in his hand. Reaching this place had asked for all his courage, while the faces of monsters similar to those of his universe reminded him of memories not so distant and particularly unpleasant.  
Several times, his path had crossed the road of Papyrus, Fell or not, which had forced him to hide or run away. And now that he had arrived, he was too well aware of his condition.  
Cherry felt terrible. Lean, drained of all energy, he hardly held on his trembling legs. He gasped, breathless, while the simple fact of holding his pupils in his eyes sockets seemed to be a real ordeal.  
Fortunately, the apartment where the famous Butcher lived was right in front of him. When he knocked at the door, he suddenly had a hesitation.  
What if it was a trap? If Jäger had sent him right into the mouth of the wolf, what was he going to be able to do in that state? But above all, did he really have the right to beg in this way? He was nothing for these two people, nothing more than a parasitic gnat, that they could easily crushed...  
*Shut up, just do it already ! You’ll die anyway, either by him or starving…*  
He suddenly knocked at the door with three shots before stepping back, pressing the card against him, trembling, leaving his hood fallen back so that the monster could see that he had no warlike intent.

 

Butcher lived on the first floor of a classic apartment building. His Brother was the concierge. Not that it was needed but Pap really liked the attention it gave him. And everyone love him in here. Some were lonely Sanses so seeing a Papyrus at least once a day and being able to speak with him, it helped them accept their lives here in the Citadel.  
But for Butch and his bro the citadel seem like heaven. They never starved, never had to kill anyone and had more money than they'll need in all their life. Still, they worked hard. They weren't the kind of monsters who wanted an apartment in the Boss Tower. Boss was ready to offer him that but he knew Pap would regret his job and his friends from the building. So they stayed.  
The just used their excess of money elsewhere.  
For monsters from Horrortale, food was more important than anything. So, since Butcher owned a groceries store, they sometimes bought more food than needed to stock the shop and store it home. It was useful, like tonight.  
Someone knocked at the door. His brother was out to help a neighbor so he was home alone.  
"Commin', Commin' "he said, tired, walking to the door.  
He opened it and, to his surprise, saw a Sans like him, a Fell one if he was not mistaken. He seem nervous.  
"Hey fella, what're you doin' here?"

  
Lost in battle against himself, trying to find out if he should stay and try his luck or run as fast as possible and hope to not die before sunrise, he waited a little longer.  
Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, the door suddenly opened, revealing the famous Butcher. Even if he expected it a little, seeing a monster from Horrortale chilled his marrow, making him shudder. He swallowed slowly, his legs refusing to obey his brain that ordered him to run away.  
« H-Hi...! I-I'm... »  
His gaze fell abruptly on the floor, the latter suddenly looking very interesting as he tightened the card a little harder against him.  
*You shouldn’t be here. You’re just a piece of crap and you deserve to fall in one of the dump, like the garbage y-*  
«…C-Cherry… I-I’m Cherry a-and… M-Miss… Miss Jäger t-told me t-to come to y-you…? »  
He handed the crumpled card to the other Sans, his hands trembling, while he not dared look at him, mortify with shame.  
« I-I'm s-sorry, I-I don't w-want to bother you a-and... I-I'm just... I-I don't wanna d-die...»  
He tried to hide the tears that came to his eyes sockets, grimacing. Drops of magic began to flow down his skull. In view of his condition, it was a real miracle that he still holds on his legs. But that wasn't going to last.

 

It was not the first time nor the last time someone came at his dore with a card. He made them and gave them at all the guards he knew. Some ran away the moment he opened the door, strange rumors about HorrorTale monster being cannibals or something. This one was scared, he could smell it.  
"Jäger uh? Sure, come in Fella! You're not a bother. If you were, I'd be kicking your ass right now. But don't worry. You won't die tonight." He said, warmly.  
He opened the door wide and step aside to give him place.  
The apartment was really small. Unlike most homes in the Fell District, it wasn't decorated with modern furniture. It was a mix of different styles one could find in the city, each furniture seem to be as practical as possible. All this odds and ends was creating a warm atmosphere to the place.  
A delicious smell was permanently embalming the air of the little home.  
The front door lead to a tight corridor with three doors. At the end of the corridor was an open living room with again the strange mix of furniture. There was ornement absolutely everywhere and it was a mess.  
The table was occupied by dirty dishes and old magazines and Newspaper. The TV was one, the sound low. It was set on a TV show where all participants where Mettatons and Nabstabots.  
"Go sit at the table Cherry. Don't mind the mess. You're all Bone, I guess you must be hungry" he laughed at his own jokes.  
Turning his back to the unexpected visitor, he got to the stoves where a big pot was resting above a slow flame. The kitchen was opened to the living room and, again, it was a mess. But the delicious smell seem to came from here.  
"So, how did you end up so desperate to come to my house?"

 

The Butcher's warmth and good humor completely destabilized him. Stammering a slightly thank you, much too shocked to account for the joke, he slowly entered the apartment.  
With his eyes sweeping the room, the little skeleton felt his heart squeeze. How many cycles had he passed in the street without the warmth of a house? Oh, he didn't regret the castle of the days when his brother was king, but long before, when they lived at Snowdin. True, it wasn't every day very joyful, it never was, moreover, but it felt at home.  
And this place gave the feeling of being at home. In his place. Inspiring deeply, Cherry followed his host to the living-room, obediently, taking advantage of the heat that warmed his bones.  
As asked, he approached the table, letting a little nervous laugh escape at the joke. Not that he hadn't appreciated this humor, but he was beginning to realize that he had perhaps pulled a little too much on the rope.  
« Huh… I-I think you c-can say that I… waited too m-much… I-I’m j-just a weak, I h-hide a-and r-run away all the time… M-Maybe it would be better if I go back on the street now a- »  
His gaze was lost in a vacuum as he spoke, his hand on the back of the chair where he was to sit. But his voice suddenly cut off as his legs let go. He fell on his knees, taking with him the chair to which he stood.  
Panting, his eyes empty, he took a few seconds to realize and trembled even more than before.  
« O-Oh s-stars... I-I'm... I'm sorry, I-... I didn't... It's... I...»  
He couldn't even find his words. His Papyrus would surely have broken his bones to have show himself so weak in front of someone who had so generously tried to help him. If he had had a bit of magic yet, he would have teleported far away to escape shame and guilt.

  
Butch searched for clean dishes and found a soup plate and a spoon. Perfect. He was listening to his guest at the same time. Lifting the cover of the pot, the smell became stronger. A mix of vegetables, the kind of greens everyone could see in every store. But a deliciously smelling mix.He Served a thick soup in the plate but was distracted by the sound of his double's fall.  
"Shit!"  
He put the plate on the counter and ran toward the Fell Sans. He checked his stats and cursed again. He was thankful his bro wasn't home yet.  
"Hey, Fella, don't fall on me!"  
It's been a long time but he tap in his magic reserve and turned Cherry's soul blue. He rarely used his magic like that anymore. Didn't need to. But if it was to help a starving monster, he was willing to put away his laziness.  
In a swift motion of his hand, his guest floated above ground. With another, he flew him across the room to a worn but comfortable couch covered by a heteroclite pile of cloth and blankets.  
Once he knew the Sans was comfortable, he let go of his soul and took the plate again.  
Carefully, he got to the couch and lift the skeleton's head to try to feed him.  
"Com'on, Fella, eat!"

  
Cherry tried to not panic as his eyes filled with tears. He was ashamed, he repeated in a loop that it would be better to die now and stop being a burden to the rest of the world. His brother, the Undyne and the hybrid, Butcher...  
He looked up at the latter as he saw him coming to him, trying to stammer an apology or find a justification for his condition. Perhaps it was time to flee?  
But he didn't have time to open his mouth that he felt checked. Suddenly, his soul turned blue and Cherry stopped reacting. His eyes sockets were empty and his breath almost absent. He had frozen at the moment the magic had seized him.  
Leaving himself obediently be lift, like a kitten carried by the skin of his neck by his mother, he found himself lying on the sofa without really realizing it. He had been trained, like an animal, to be allowed to act in case of blue magic, his brother being usually the only one to use it on him.  
Suddenly conscious of reality, his pupils reappeared in his eyes sockets while he observed his double, surprised by the anxiety that seemed to be manifested towards him.  
When he managed to speak, his voice seemed much weaker than he would have thought:  
«S-sorry… I’m really sorry, I… I didn’t want to…»  
But this didn't prevent him from eating, obediently. Once the first part swallowed, he suddenly grabbed the plate and finished it quickly. His tears rolled suddenly on his cheeks as he could feel the soup warm him up from within and slightly restore his stock of magic and energy. He felt like he was reviving.  
He choked a little, swallowing too fast, but finished the plate before sighing deeply, already feeling better. He then observed his host with a small, uncomfortable smile.  
«Huh… T-Thank you… Really…»  
He didn't dare to ask for more, but he was still hungry, and the delicious smell that escaped from the kitchen didn't really help him to think of just leaving.

 

"Hey slow down, fella! Don't choke! And don't scare me like that again okay?"  
Butcher smiled when Cherry ate the whole soupe. As a Horror Sans, his smile was intimidating even when he was just feeling relieved. That poor soul really was hungry, more than he expected. He hated seeing monster in such a state. He know what it was like to be hungry. He did horrible things just to feed his brother and friends. He lost his sanity too.  
Thankfully, he was better now than ever. The taste of blood wasn't even appealing to him anymore.  
He took the plate away from Cherry.  
"You're welcome. Do you want more? I'll go get more."  
He didn't waited for an answer. No monster would starve under his roof. He got back to the stove and refiled the plate with the thick mixture.  
"My bro's gotten real good at cookin' don't you think? He made the soup all by himself. He added croutons to it, Font branded, at least it smell good. He makes it every days for the bone bags like you who ring at out door."  
He came back to the couch and, this time, used the spoon to feed Cherry so he wouldn't rick to choke.  
"Now, Cherry. Tell me since when have you eaten somethin' to collapse like that in my livin' room? I know I Bone-ified the place but the floor is not a good bed for a nap, don't you think?"

 

Butcher's smile was disturbing, that's true. But after what he had gone through, and considering the kindness and patience his host had shown, Cherry could no longer find him as frightening as he tought before.  
He didn't have time to politely refuse the offer of his double that he already had a new plate under his nose. He would surely have emptied it as quickly as the first if Butcher hadn't prevented it.  
On the other hand, being nourished like a child didn't really help him to regain a certain countenance, blushing slightly with shame. But he was too hungry to protest.  
Gently, he replied, trying to ignore the information concerning the Papyrus for the moment. If he wasn't here at this late hour, it was because he wasn't living here. Right ?  
He had a little sneer at his joke, finally starting to relax a bit. Feeling that he could teleport again helped him a lot.  
«The floor seems nicer than the dump, to be honest…!»  
He stopped suddenly, looking away.  
«S-Sorry, I-I shouldn’t complain… I-I really a-appreciate what y-you do for me… W-Without you… I think I’d have die, probably b-before the end on the cycle…»

 

Butcher chuckle hearing him talk about the dump.  
"Yeah, but everythin's better than the dump. So it's not valid... condiment!" he said, showing he soup in his hand and laughing loudly.  
He was trying really hard to gain his guest trust. He saw tons of monsters like this one but none that seem so... broken. He had pinty on the poor thing and needed him to feel that this place was a sanctuary, somewhere to go if he needed help, food or a shelter.  
"Don't worry about that, fella. Life can he hard. As long as you don't complain about Pap's cookin', I don't care. Just, don't wait the last moment to go ask for help. Yes there is misery in the citadel but there is still good guys who're willin' to help. "  
He continued to feed the monster, spoon by spoon.  
"You still didn't answer. I have trouble believin' you just waited for no reasons. Promise, I won't judge. And I haven't eaten anyone in what seem like years."

 

Cherry stared at his host, really surprised. Horrortale's monsters weren't known for their kindness or humor, but for their terrifying air and the aura of madness that surrounded them. But Butcher was funny and patient, as if his condition worried him for real.  
Cherry then had an amused smile, much more relaxed than any he had had before. On the other hand, hearing him speak again of a Papyrus made him close directly.  
Catching the blankets in his hands, he gently squeezed the fabric, whispering:  
«…I won’t complain about that… n-never…»  
He sighed softly, allowing himself to be fed again. He hadn’t be far from falling to dust and the second plate was going to end without a doubt quickly.  
«…You won’t judge…? ‘not sure about that…»  
His eyes faded and he tried to not curl up on himself as he sought his words.  
«T-The… The P-Papyrus… T-They… they scare m-me… I-I a-always s-see m-my… My… Boss… »  
His hand went up to seize the collar hanging from his neck, clamping it to hurt himself, the small pikes planting in the bone.  
«…B-Better b-be dead than seen h-him again… Tssss… What did I say ? He’ll probably dust me where I stand the second he saw me… W-Well… I-I ho-ope…»  
He seemed suddenly absent, his eyes lost in the void.  
*Oh god… what if he doesn’t kill me and try to take me back…?! I can’t take it anymore, I can’t, oh god, maybe I should die now so he won’t find me… but I don’t wanna die… what should I do, what should I do, what should I d-*

 

That poor soul. Butcher was trying to figure out how a timeline could fuck up so much to end with a Sans fearing his Papyrus. If he didn't have his brother, he would have been so, lost and, maybe he would have totally lost it in his world.  
Papyrus was his anchor to reality. His only reason to live. His promised not to judge and he didn't.  
It was just hard for him to understand how a Papyrus could scare his brother so much. His bro was to sweet. He wasn't nicknamed Sweety for nothing.  
He looked at the collar when his double began playing with it and resisted to the urge to stop him and tear it from his neck. But most Fell Sans seem to love their collars so he couldn't. But the monster before him seem to go far away in his thoughts.  
"Hey hey! Stay with me, Sans! Your Papyrus isn't there. When someone appear, if someone from the same timeline arrives with them, it's at the same time... And the same place"  
It wasn't entirely true. There were exceptions. But what that monster needed comfort. He called him Sans, not Cherry. Everyone had a nickname in this city where everyone seem the same but Butch always regretted it. It was losing a part of one's identity. And this lost soul needed his identity.  
"So there is no chance he's here. You're in security here. You're not alone. And I can assure you that not all Papyrus are the same."he talked slowly and gently.  
"I don't know what he did to you... Maybe I can't even imagine. But you're here. You can live a new life, far away from him. And it'll be YOUR li..."  
"SANS! I'M BACK!"  
"Stars damn it"he facepalmed to the couch. It really wasn't a good time.

  
Lost in his thoughts, the firm voice of his host soon brought Cherry back to reality. He jumped slightly when he heard his real name, surprised. He had the impression that it had been an eternity that nobody had used it. Even his Papyrus hadn't used it for years.  
He swallowed and gently nodded to indicate that he was listening. Indeed, his words reassured him a little. He remembered being alone in the Citadel when he arrived, so there was no chance his Boss would be there.  
He sighed deeply in relief, nodding softly as Butcher tried to reassure and appease him.  
At least... until a voice rise in the apartment. His whole body froze abruptly and his head slowly turned towards the origin of the noise. A Papyrus. There was a Papyrus a few meters away from him.  
He knew well that it wasn't his brother, but he could only see Boss moving towards him, ready to punish him. His eyes sockets were empty. He could only see two red-blooded eyes that watched him, ready to plunge on his soul.  
He didn't think much longer and concentrated all his magic just regained to teleport. He just wanted to go as far as possible from this threat ...  
He suddenly disappeared, and at the same moment a heavy sound was heard in the room furthest from the door. Cherry had taken the wall head on and was lying on the ground in a funny position, his legs being intertwined.  
The little skeleton was barely conscious, weeping and delirious, repeating pieces of phrases in a loop:  
«I’ll be ‘ood… don’t… it hurt… p-please… I’ll be good… p-please… not again… b-boss,  
please… I can't... m-make it s'op...»

 

Without saying anything, Cherry teleported away. Butcher would have been sad to lose the trace of someone who needed help but, thanks the stars, he didn't go far. Before he could react, he heard a ruckus in the corridor. He got up and ran to see if his brother was okay.  
Sweety was a huge Papyrus with two little red eyes and a genuine smile with twisted teeth. He always had to bend to pass the doors. He could be really intimidating but he was a really good boy. He seem confused and scared bu the noise coming from his room.  
"SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS SOMEONE HERE?"  
Butch wanted nothing more to make sure Cherry was okay. But he needed to be sure his brother wasn't scared too.  
"Yes, Bro. Someone who needed our help. I've never seen someone eat so quickly. He seem to really like it. But he's scared because something bad happen' to him, his Papyrus was not a really nice you. I'll go get him and try to calm him. Can you go in my room and play with the puzzles there Sweety?"  
"BUT I WANT TO HELP... CAN I , AT LEAST, SAY HELLO? WHO IS IT?"  
Butch sigh. His brother was really the best. If only he had a better life like those classic Tale Papyrus. He had so many regrets.  
"He's a Sans like me, name's Cherry. Yes,you can say hello but don't show yourself. Take your cooking books with you if you want to study."  
"OKAY..."Sweety shouted right in front of the door."HELLO CHERRY! SORRY FOR SCARING YOU!"  
And then, just like that, his brother stepped away and quietly walked to Butch's room to hide.BUtch opened the room carefully. He tried not to do abrupt movement and approach the quivering skeleton.  
"Hey, don't be scared. I was only Sweety, my brother. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Your Papyrus is not here."  
He touched the skeleton shoulder, expecting this gesture would help him come back to the reality.  
"You're not with your Boss. You're here with me, Butcher. You're in the citadel, your brother is not here. You're in a sanctuary, in my home. You're safe."

 

His brutal arrival against the wall had left the little skeleton a little rattled. But once a few seconds had passed, he had straightened up, putting himself in a ball in a corner, crouched in front of the door.  
His cheeks were covered with tears and he looked elsewhere when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let go a little squeal of terror, hiding his skull in his arms.  
Slowly, he began to tremble, not hearing anything. Or rather, even though he could hear the words, his brain refused to interpret them. He began to beg between two crises of tears, incapable of calming himself:  
«I’ll be goooood… P-Please…! I-I promise, I promise, I’ll be a good pet, I promise… D-Don’t hurt me… Please…»  
Hyperventilating, the little skeleton ended by feeling dizzy, his head spinning. The little magic he had regained had almost been entirely engulfed by his teleportation.  
Suddenly he began to wobble and fell forward, collapsing against Butcher. He continued to cry, but his panic attack seemed to have exhausted him so he didn't continued to delirious.  
Slowly returning to him, he fluttered several eyelids before looking up at his host. He turned pale and tried to straighten up.  
«S-Sorry…! I-I… S-Sorry…»

 

He haven't seen such a panic attack ever. He saw some. At the beginning, his brother had nightmare about their original world and woke up not knowing where he was. Just seeing food in too much quantity drived him had and scared him. He was scared for the other monsters, always.  
He thought his job was still to feed the others before himself. That's why, even when they were only two poor monsters trying to survive in the city, Butcher let his brother prepare big quantity of food for the monsters they met.  
That was how Sweety was getting better. And him, he still had visions of himself chopping off the head of a little girl. Smiling at the sight of her expression at the moment she understood her fate. Licking his finger full of her blood. And enjoying it.  
But the monster in front of him... He couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. When he finally came out of his panic, Butch gently put his arms around him in a shy hug.  
He wasn't like Sweety. He wasn't the kind of guy who was easy with touch. Ahd Cherry seem so fragile, he was afraid to break him by touching him.  
"It's okay... It's okay fella, you're with me. You're okay. Nothin' can happen to you here, Sans. Repeat. You're in the citadel. Nothin' can harm you. You are safe."

 

Cherry felt Butcher's arms pass around him slowly and he froze, surprised. He couldn't remember the last time someone tightened him like that...  
Finally letting himself go completely, he clutched his host gently, sobbing in silence. It was nice to finally let go and evacuate the overflow of emotion that tightened his soul.  
Inspiring deeply to calm down, he tried to do what his double told him. Docilely, he repeated after him, even if some words were difficult to pronounce for him:  
« I-I’m… in the Citadel… N-No… nothing can… can h-harm me…? I-I’m… I’m…»  
Sighing, he straightened up a little, coming to sit on his own legs, wiping his cheeks with a revert of his sleeves.  
Looking down, he felt stupid to have cracked like that for so little... After all, it wasn't even a Fell that he had had in front of him... And Butcher had been so benevolent, it was hard to believe that he could have tried to hurt him, or let his brother harm him, at least in the house.  
Now calmed down, he raised his face and tried to smile, rubbing his own arm with an embarrassed air.  
«I'm sorry... T-Thank you… I-I’m really sorry a-about that… I-I didn’t wanted to s-snap like this… I-I’d understand i-if you w-want me to l-leave now… A-And I’m s-sorry a-about your… your brother… It’s his room…? D-Did I break something…? I-I’ll p-pay b-back…!»

 

The room looked like a child's room. There was a blue racecar bed in the middle,with a bunny plushie on it, a shelf full of games and puzzles, a bookshelf full of cooking and children books, most wrote by local Toriels. There were no action figures but a toy kitchenette with fake food.   
Posters of different Mettatons were all over the walls and there was even a little TV in front of the bed. Now a little hole was on the wall too but Butch wasn't worried.  
Finally Cherry was back to reality. He let go of his hold on him, he really wasn't a tactile monster.  
And the Fell!Sans could need some personal space.  
"Don't worry about'it, fella. You don't need to pay anything. I make more gold than I could spend in a life so a hole is nothing. I won't force you to stay if you don't want but, like I said. This place is a sanctuary. If you need to rest a little, far from the street you're welcome. My place is little but there is plenty of place for someone in need."  
He put his hands in his pockets casualty. His intimidating only red eye fixed on the skeleton in front of him. Sometimes, he wished he stayed a classic Sans, without all the bullshit with Undyne and all. He couldn't even remember what it felt like but the rare Tale who accepted to talk to him despite his appearance got him envious of them. For he could have been them.  
"What do you think, Cherry?"

 

The room was... very childlike. But strangely, he found it pleasant, almost soothing. He loved this place more than he would have thought.  
He thanked his double for leaving him some space. It’s true that he needed a bit of air to refocus on himself.  
He was surprised, however, by his proposal. He should have expected it, considering the kindness of his host. But it was too much. How could he live on someone's hook when he had spent his life wanting to be free?  
«W-What do I think…? That’s… that’s… really, really kind of you… I-I don’t deserve it… A-And e-even if… I j-just… I can’t… Y-Your brother s-seems r-really sweet a-and… I don’t want to s-scare him… O-or to be scared of him…»  
The little skeleton sighed and looked away, massaging his arm distractedly. He had so much desire to stay... To feel accepted, appreciated, protected... But he just couldn’t accept.  
«I-I really appreciate what you did for me… T-That’s why I can’t stay… I’m t-too much of a burden… B-But… i-if you’re agree… I-I’d really like t-to see you again… s-sometime ?»  
He swallowed, uncomfortably, looking up at his host.

 

Butch smiled gently as always. His double in front of him was really something. Maybe he could help this soul more than he thought he was capable of. He only helped him with some food. It wasn't even his idea to begin with to help the poor like that.  
He'd never thank his brother enough for this idea. Without him, he wouldn't have met as many monsters as he did now. And Cherry would have been dying in stars knows where.  
"Everyone deserve a little kindness, Sans. I only hope one day you'll be able to meet my brother without panickin'. He's a sweet guy. He likes to meet new... not faces but new brothers!"  
He accepted his decision. He wasn't one to force someone to be saved.  
"Off course I agree. I'd really like to see you again, friend."

  
Cherry couldn’t believe it. Brothers ? Friends? Really ? He could really... hope to have that kind of relationship?  
A big smile illuminated his face and he lowered his head with a little laugh, his soul shining slightly under his t-shirt as he felt happy. It was like a dream coming true.  
Two large reddish tears rolled down his cheeks as he raised his gaze to his... friend, smiling.  
«T-Thank you… T-Thank you so much… Y-You… you can’t imagine how much I… I needed this words…»  
He inhaled deeply and wiped his face before slowly straightening up, his legs a little shaky, the time it stabilized.  
«I-I should go now… I-It late and I’m sure y-your bro want his room to sleep…»  
He smiled in a corner, massaging his neck gently, a little uncomfortable seeing the hole in the wall.

 

He chuckled seeing the other Sans crying out of emotion. It was so touching. He was just thankful Fell's magic was a little transparent. Unless it would have looked like blood. And he didn't want to see blood. He was so thankful it was embarrassing. A little more and he would blush for real.  
"You're welcome, pal."  
He opened the door of the room and stepped in the corridor .  
"My Bro don't sleep much anyway. He! But if you have to go, then go. By the way. Is there any way I can keep contact with you? You know, if there is an emergency or stuff."

  
Red followed him gently into the corridor, feeling so much better than when he arrived here. With the meal he had had, a long nap and he would be good for several cycles.  
Once near the door, he listened to Butcher and hesitated. A way to contact him? His Boss had never allowed him to have phone: instead, he had a talkie-walkie permanently on him. At least, until Papyrus became king. There, locked up permanently in their room, he no longer needed any means of communication.  
He grimaced and rubbed his arm, again embarrassed. Hell, he hated feeling so rubbish.  
«N-No, ‘m sorry… N-Never had a phone… A-And I didn’t found one s-since I’m in there… Soooo… I-I don’t know… M-Maybe I c-can come back… I-I’ll t-try to find a phone… O-Or y-you can try to f-find me o-on the Sin District…? I-I’m usually o-on the s-street.»  
He explained how to go in the place where the empty buildings were, so that he could found he in the trash around, if he wished to come and see him.

 

He retained a sigh. Sin District. He tried to avoid this place. Too much misery. And without anyone to enforce the law to this poor souls, it was like a no man's land for him. Almost everyone knew who he was now thanks to the Arena. If he wanted to meet Cherry again, he'd have to be prepared.  
"We'll find you one, pal. It can come in handy when you live somewhere like the Sin, you know. I'll try to find you, don't worry. And if you need me again, for food or anytin' you know where to find me. Here or in my store. And don't you ever wait for the last minute to eat. I refuse to lose a friend to hunger."  
He explained how to find his store from here. Then he opened the front door and took his hand to shake it.  
"See you later, Cherry. Take care or yourself."  
Another voice added from behind the first door.  
"HOPE TO SEE YOU ONE DAY, CHERRY! SORRY AGAIN FOR SCARING YOU! AND HUG SANS, HE WON'T SAY IT BUT HE LOVES IT."  
And Butch's face took, a bright shade of red on of the sudden. Sweety like to tease him with that.  
"Papyrus!!"

  
Cherry was really grateful. He wasn't aware that Butcher could be recognized, but he knew he didn't really live in the best place to be safe.  
Of course, he accepted his request, nodding. He nearly fall into dust this time, but now that he knew that Butcher would help him, he would come back to see if the need was too much. Well, at least, as often as possible, he didn't want to disturb him either.  
The small skeleton concentrated to remember the way to the store. After all, he probably won't ask someone on the street to tell him how to get there, given his fear of others.  
He clasped his hand, when the voice of the Papyrus rang out. Jumping lightly, he blushed and smiled. Especially when he saw Butcher blush too.  
After a moment of hesitation, he... took his host in his arms to give him a little hug. He pressed him against him, thanked him once more, then backed away, smiling.  
«Thank you Butcher. For everything. And say to your brother that I’ll try to face him, next time… Goodbye.»  
And he went away, pulling up his hood over his head before walking on the dark streets of the Fell District, going back to where he lived.

 

Butcher had expected his other self to just evade the suggestion but found himself trapped in a awkward hug. Damn be his adorable brother. He stayed still, tapping the shoulder of his new friend in a thankful manner.  
"Goodbye, friend. And, hey, Call me Butch."  
He watched Cherry walk until he couldn't see him anymore then came back home.  
"He's gone, you can go back to your room, Pap!"  
He said before closing the door but not locking it. Who knew if someone else needed a warm plate of soup.

 


	2. The Font Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch go to the Sin District to find Cherry. He meet a strange Papyrus and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Cherry is a Fell!Sans. Just arrived in the Citadel.  
> Butcher is a Horror Sans. He's been here for a while with his brother Sweety.  
> Bones is a Papyrus victim of a glitch that grow his LOVE then go back to 1.  
> Comic is one of the famous Font Brothers, a family of Skeleton, all adopted by the Papyrus named Boss.  
> ___________________________________  
> It's a roleplay transcription, so every space is a change of point of view.

Butcher never felt good in the Sin District. Not because he was forced to use his car to go to the edge of the District and walk, or because of his fear for his safety but for the blood. He knew crimes were even more common than the Fell district before the Arena and the arrangement made by The Boss.  
Skeleton didn't bleed, thankfully but so many other monsters did... He hadn't eat meat in what seem like years. Everything here was made of vegetables and mushrooms. He missed a juicy meat and more importantly the iron taste of blood. And he knew he couldn't resist the appeal. But it's been three cycles and he took a day off to see how it was going for Cherry.  
He knew he was well known in the Citadel, he possessed part of the Arena and had more money than he could count. He had a lot of allies, helping monsters in need but he had enemies too. Not only the Undynes. He only had trouble trusting them because of his past. No, he knew some criminals would be more than happy to take his fortune or to make him pay because he refused to be corrupted. And most of them lived in Sin District.  
That's why he was walking, dressed like a Fell Sans, a hoodie hiding the hole on his head. He had something for his new friend, hide in his right pocket. In his left, his disguise had a bigger pocket with his butcher knife.  
Even without the blasters or the teleportation, he wanted to be able to defend himself. He was approaching the street Cherry described him. He just hoped he was here.  
  
Bones glanced back at the streets behind him, quietly adjusting his gloves and trying to ignore the feeling running through his Soul. The rebound was always the hardest, feeling like he was noticing only the little details, and yet somehow not seeing the important things along with them. There was an unbalanced feeling of magic in him, as well as a fresh memory- one he regretted very much now that he could.  
He almost hadn't noticed the other skeleton, looking over at just the right time for him to have been surprising, enough for the taller skeleton to go backing into a trash can, starting a whole different chain reaction of noise and hurried panic. They had looked just a bit too much like the one that...  
"SORRY, SORRY, I- HERE, I'VE GOT THIS, E-EXCUSE ME, I'M FINE!"  
Immediately he turned around to try and start picking up the various bits of spilled trash, partially because he had been the one to knock it over, but most because he wasn't trying to hide the shaking of his gloved hands. Hopefully they would just walk on their way, probably throw him an insult, but it wasn't anything he would be surprised by. That's what he would expect from the Sin District after all, he just had to hope they didn't attack him.  
  
There was someone in the trash, alright, but not the one he expected. It was a Papyrus. So close to his own. And he fell in the trash... He hoped Cherry didn't run away at the sight of the tall skeleton. Keeping his hoodie on his head, he rushed to help his alternative brother. He couldn't resist helping a Pap. His own brother often needed help for little things. Sweety was intelligent but not the brightest. He had his trouble, so helping him was an habit.  
But the monster seem scared of him, maybe he wasn't from the Sin District too and was wary of the local monsters. He could have let him be and just walked away but, again... it was a Papyrus.  
"No, let me help. You're okay there, Pap? You didn't hurt yourself?" he asked, sincerely concerned.  
He helped gather the trash the unknown Papyrus has spilled when crashing on it with just one hand, the left. Without thinking, he wanted to protect the little present for his new friend Cherry.  
  
Bones shuddered, knowing full well that he didn't deserve the help. Everything was picked up fairly quickly with the both of them helping, and he replaced the canister back where it had been, putting his hands behind his back so he could fidget with them out of sight. It was several moments before he seemed to realize he hadn't answer the question yet, and straightened up to quickly blurt out his reply.  
"I'M FINE! I'M JUST GREAT, SORRY, I JUST SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING MORE ATTENTION IS ALL. AH, UH, TH-THANK YOU FOR THE HELP, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, SORRY. I'M SORRY."  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit and hold it together. He wanted to make it back home where he could at least hide away for a little while and wait for this to be over with. He couldn't tell what the person in front of him was like, and it was almost worse that they seemed like a good person. They shouldn't help him, not now.  
Bones was at one of his worsts right now, second only to how bad he was when he was at his max LOVE.  
"HERE, I, I'LL GET OUT OF YOUR WAY, SORRY, YOU CAN GO ON."  
  
His disguised seem to work. The Papyrus was treating him normally, with respect. Maybe a little too apologetic. Was he hiding something too?  
Nah, he was getting ideas because it was the Sin district. That monster, from what he saw, was a Tale Papyrus, the most harmless monster ever. Just like the Great Papyrus from the council. He wondered what such an innocent soul was doing in this place. Maybe he was here to see someone too.  
"No prob', maybe I wasn't loud enough to frighten you so it's my bad. But, hey, next time I'll try to be louder so you won't trash the place again! It's not a-peel-lin' to crash into others trash. So next time i won't container myself"  
He bursted into a loud laughter.  
"Hehehe! Don't worry, you're not in my way, the street is big enough isn't it? And I'm searchin' for someone around here so... But are you sure you're okay? You don't look good."  
He just noticed the Papyrus was not looking good. He just hoped he wasn't sick or didn't hurt himself from the fall.  
  
The sudden flood of puns made him break into a real smile, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly.  
"SO MANY BAD PUNS. I FORGOT THAT MOST SANS ARE LIKE THAT."  
He listened to the rest of what Butch was saying, nodding carefully when they had said the street was big enough and looking away for a moment when they asked if he was ok. No was the immediate answer his mind had provided him with, but he knew that wasn't going to work. He rubbed one of his arms with his other hand a little,  
taking another deep breath before speaking.  
"YEAH, I'M FINE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. UH, WHO ARE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IS OR HAVE YOU FOUND THEM MISSING? IF I'VE SEEN THEM I MIGHT BE ABLE TO POINT YOU THE RIGHT WAY?"  
It really way the least he could do right now. Maybe helping someone would help him feel better, just a little bit.  
  
It was too easy to make a Papyrus smile. A few horrible jokes and it was done. He still didn't look good and, even if Butch wanted to help him, he wouldn't force him. So he just answered his questions.  
"I don't think you met him, he can be a little shy around strangers. His name's Cherry. A Fell Sans but without the golden tooth. He told me he lived in the Area."  
He wasn't going to say that Cherry was scared of Papyri. It wasn't that Pap problem. He turned his head to look around him. Damn be his blind eye and the blank spot that came with it. He had to make weird gestures just to look around himself.  
  
"A FELL SANS WITHOUT A GOLDEN TOOTH... WELL, I MEAN, I SAW A COUPLE I THINK? THERE WAS ONE WHO HAD A PRETTY BAD CRACK DOWN THEIR SKULL, BUT THAT'S THE ONLY ONE I CAN THINK OF WHO STOOD OUT. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE..?"  
He was curious about how they were looking around- It seemed like a lot just to get a quick look around the area- but they weren't going to ask. It wasn't their business, and even without that it was probably nothing. Just him picking up what hadn't even been put down. If who he had seen wasn't who this Sans was looking for there wasn't much else he could do though. At least he had tried..?  
  
With his hands in his pockets, Cherry quietly returned to his refuge. Thanks to Butcher's help and the fact that he had offered to see him again, the little skeleton wanted to fight a little more for his survival. So, as for three cycles, the Sans had gone out to find food. After eating a little, he was quietly returning to his street, the guard down and the soul peaceful.  
Except that on arriving, he saw two monsters just in front of the trash that allowed him to take shelter. He froze, surprised. Shit, no one came there usually.  
There was a Sans... A Fell in view of his clothes... And above all, a Papyrus. The little skeleton felt his legs become flagellating.  
*Oh fuck… Oh shit, what do I do, what should I do, oh stars, shit… Run, run, r-*  
He heard the Papyrus describe a Fell Sans without his golden tooth... Only a few people knew about his particularity amount the other Fell Sans or had seen it except Jäger and...  
« B-Butch…? »  
His voice wasn’t very assured. He would prepare to teleport if it wasn’t him. He couldn’t afford to remain close to a Papyrus, whatever it was, if it weren’t for the safety of the only person he considered his friend. After all, he didn’t trust the big skeletons. If his brother had taught him something, it was because they couldn’t be trusted, at least not at first.  
  
"Yes, he have a crack under his left eye. He's smaller than average and he's... "  
His description was interrupted by his own voice coming from behind him. Thankfully, he called him by his other nickname. What is the point of coming incognito if just by a word everyone in the Sin District new the rich and famous Butcher was here.  
"Speak of the Devil!"  
He turned around to search for his friend and was happy to find him not so far. Except now the other monster was in his blind spot.  
"Happy to see you in a better shape, Cherry. Don't be scared, that Pap was tryin' to help me find you."  
  
Bones looked towards the other Sans who appeared, tilting his head slightly to the side. Would the be afraid of him? Most Sans were on good terms with Papyrus, or at least wouldn't be afraid of one. Especially considering he wasn't particularly dangerous looking. A sudden thought popped into his head right after that one- Did they see me when I was trying to bring my LV up? Did this skeleton know about him?  
"I'M SAFE! I-I, YOU HAVE, THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT WITH ME! I WOULDN'T HURT YOU, DON'T BE AFRAID OF ME. YOU'RE OK."  
His initial words had been rushed, slightly panicked while he tried not to completely freak out, however by the end of the sentence he hoped he had reached what was an expected voice for a Papyrus. Loud, not a full scream, confident, kind. That's what he had hoped for, at least.  
  
His anxiety receded slightly when he saw the smaller of the two turn towards him. It was Butcher.  
He found himself relaxing a breath that he hadn't felt restrained. Recovering a little courage, he advanced slowly into the street, approaching his double. However, he didn't leave the Papyrus' eyes, ready to attack or flee if necessary.  
« Y-Yeah, that’s right, n-nothing to fear… Nothing to fear but being dusted. Like i-if anyone could b-be safe here... F-Fucking joke. »  
He grunted, more by reflex than anything else. He was terrified, he had been many cycles since that he hadn't found himself in this kind of situation, if one omitted his very brief encounter with Sweety.  
Trying to ignore his instinct that screamed at him to flee, as if this Papyrus was a danger - well, all the Papyrus are a danger, but this one seemed to disturb his soul even more - he looked at Butcher. To be honest, he didn't expected to see him again soon.  
« Y-You came to see me…? T-thank you. Y-You shouldn’t have, t-that dangerous, b-but I’m really happy y-you did. »  
He tried to smile, even though his hand went up to his collar to squeeze it, sign of great stress, and the other was clutching his dagger in his pocket, just in case.  
  
He stayed in place, hoping his presence will help his friend to come closer to a Papyrus. It could be positive for him to work on his fear. His put his left hand back in his pocket in a casual way, content to feel the familiar and cold metal of his butcher knife. The way the Papyrus told he was safe was... strange and suspicious.  
But he was willing to believe it was because of some sort of shyness.  
"Sin District might not be safe but I know for sure some monsters hers are good ones. I have a better joke. What's in a corner and become more an more red?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he told it.  
"A human kid likin' a razor blade!"  
He let out a loud laugh again. One of Boss's brothers told him this one and it was terrible and horrible. But he still liked it. It reminded him of home. And it helped his disguise to tell inappropriate jokes. He turned around to catch Papyrus's face.  
"Come on! It's funny!"  
He calmed his laugh then answered to his double. Looking at him with a friendly smile.  
"Of course I came to see you, fella. Wanted to see if everythin's alright and if you need somethin'. You know, Fell District was at one time as dangerous as this place so I'm not that scared.".  
  
Bones had been trying to figure out the joke on his own, although that punchline... there was no way he would have gotten that on his own. Trying to avoid being rude, he gave a weak chuckle, once again grabbing his own arms and quietly rubbing the fabric that made up his gloves against the lanky bones. They had both been a bit  
darker than he would have preferred now.  
"IF YOU'RE SCARED, I PROMISE YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE. ER, I MEAN, JUST AH, DON'T WORRY ANY? I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE, PLEASE DON'T WORRY. I, UM, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN CHECK ME OUT? I KNOW THAT SOME SANS CAN DO THAT, IF THAT'LL HELP THEN... IT'LL HELP?"  
The worry he had about a CHECK was irrational. He knew his LV right now would show as 1, and the rest of his stats would be appropriately scaled, but there was always a small part of him that wondered if it would break at some point and just read as dangerous garbage. He didn't know how CHECKs worked enough to know if it was possible or not, and there was never a good time to ask.  
  
Cherry stared at the joke for a moment before chuckling. He really enjoyed this kind of humor and Butcher was fun to laugh at his own.  
Still with a slow step, he approached again, until he was right next to the other. The words and attitude of the Papyrus didn't really reassure him and he wanted to be able to flee quickly by taking his friend with him if necessary.  
When the big skeleton offered to check him, Cherry frowned. Seriously? What was it supposed to prove to him? He almost felt like laughing.  
He knew very well that a low LOVE didn't mean he could lower his guard and trust him. He himself had little LOVE, while he avoided the fighting as much as possible.  
Refusing to lend himself to this game, he growled softly, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
« I-I won’t. I don’t want to h-have anything to do with someone l-like… like you. A-And beside, you’re f-fucking weird f-for a P-Pap. »  
He felt his anxiety soaked up again as he let one of his hands come to catch Butcher's sleeve, trembling slightly.  
« C-Can w-we go a-away…? P-Please…? I-I… I don’t wanna s-stay… »  
He was trying to control himself, but arguing with a skeleton so much like his brother was starting to make him sick. He was going to have a panic attack if he stayed there.  
  
It was a good try from the small Fell Monster. He cas closer to a Papyrus than Butch would have ever thought in so little time. With practice, he could one day visit his home again and say hello to Sweety. He whispered to his friend.  
"Cherry, you're too harsh. He look like any reasonable Tale Pap to me. But if you need it we can go but before, be Sans-sible and say goodbye. I'm here to protect you, don't worry. If he wanted to attack someone he would have done it when I was alone."  
He then talked directly to the Papyrus. He let Cherry took his sleeve, he only hoped his friend wasn't going to teleport out of the blue. Last time left a hole in his brother's room.  
"Sorry about that. Can't blame him, like I said, he's 'shy'. But I have to go. Thanks for tryin' to help, hum... What's your nickname here, Papyrus?"  
He placed one of his hands on his friend's to calm him a little. The gesture was uneasy, he really wasn't a tactile monster. But even in the Sin District, it wasn't really polite to go without saying goodbye properly.  
  
Bones looked away at what Cherry had said. He was weird for a Papyrus, wasn't he. He was weird for any sort of monster and it was... it was so rough. He didn't have any good excuses, there wasn't a decent reason, just that he had done horrible things- and half the time he didn't even regret it.  
"IT'S FINE, GO AHEAD. I UH... SORRY. PLEASE JUST... JUST DON'T RUIN MY LIFE. IT'S NICE HERE- NOT HERE HERE, THE CITADEL, AND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO MY TIMELINE AGAIN."  
Bones was shuddering, not meeting either of their gazes anymore. He hardly seemed to notice the pun that had been made, moving one hand up to his face for a moment when they asked his name. It wasn't damaged, but he could feel the ghosts of resets creeping up on him. Different times he had been hurt, or had hurt another, harshly reminding him of a past he couldn't escape.  
"IT'S BONES. YOU CAN CALL ME BONES..."  
  
Cherry said nothing when Butcher pointed out to him that he was perhaps a little too... on the defensive. But he couldn’t help himself. Something disturbing him in this Papyrus and he couldn’t get his hands on it.  
He was grateful, however, for feeling that his friend was trying to reassure him. This effectively prevented him from teleporting suddenly without warning anyone. He looked down, not raising his head until the other spoke. He was surprised. Really surprised. Ruined his life? Why would they ruin his life? Why…  
It was at this moment that he understood. This Papyrus was also on the defensive and expected the situation to degenerate. And above all, he was like himself: anxious, feeling prisoner of his own memories. He didn’t want to go back in his timeline? But, he was a Tale… He didn’t seem to be hurt, though... What had happened to him ...?  
Cherry tightened a little more, gripping his friend. He was curious, it’s true. But not enough to stay patient and ask for explanations. Staying so close to a Papyrus was beginning to make him sick with anxiety.  
Since his arrival in the street, his legs were trembling and it didn’t improve as he felt his breath accelerate significantly. His hands were trembling now and he felt the panic rising in him.  
«…I-I’ll say g-goodbye b-because of you… S-So g-goodbye, B-Bones… »  
  
"Bones, hu? Fitting. No one here want to ruin your life. As long as you don't do anything against anyone there is no reason of that."  
He must be kew. Or else, he would have known no one here could go back to their home timeline. He took pity on the Papyrus.  
"Before we go, Bones, if you need help or someone to talk to, go to the Fell District. Search for Butcher's shop. I know he'll try to help. Goodbye for now. Take care of yourself, Pap."  
Cherry had the right to be scared but if Bones needed him, Butch was more than willing to help. He looked too much like his Sweety to be ignored. He turned slightly to Cherry and nodded.  
"Calm down now, friend. Let's get going."  
  
Bones didn't meet his gaze, but nodded in acknowledgment of his words. There was still worry, since he was guilty, but he wasn't going to say that. Hopefully his words hadn't been lost on the other Sans, if they did know.  
He wasn't sure if he would visit whoever butcher was now, but maybe in a few days. He just wanted to go home right now.  
"THANKS... I'LL GO THEN. STAY SAFE? HOPEFULLY YOU'LL GET WHERE YOUR GOING OK."  
With That, he turned to leave, hoping that they would do the same. He also sincerely hoped he would forget about that Sans soon. He didn't want to remember them while he didn't care, and do something he would regret later. Besides, his 'brother' was probably worrying about him by now.  
  
Cherry wanted to scream his frustration. But even that, he would have been incapable. He was beginning to regret being in the street. Perhaps even having met Butcher the first time.  
His brain was no longer functioning normally. Fear supplant everything. As the end of their encounter approached, the feeling of discomfort increased. What if Bones was waiting for them to turn to attack them from behind? What if all this was just a snare? What if, what if, what if...  
The little skeleton gripped Butcher harder as he told him to calm down and they could go. His legs and arms were now trembling enough to hear his bones clicking. His eyes finally disappeared from his eyes sockets. He was no longer there.  
Suddenly, he seemed to relax. His whole body went limp, his trembling stopped and his eyes closed. The fear had defeated him, had override everything else and had simply short-circuited.  
Like a slowed down movie, the skeleton collapsed. His knees bent forward, lowering his point of gravity. His shoulders, now back, then carried all his weight towards the ground and he fell on his back. Fortunately, his coat damped the fall to a minimum and didn't damage his spine, but his head made a dull sound as he touched the ground. Paying attention, one could see that the scar of his eye widened slightly while a few additional cracks added to his already weakened skull. Maybe there was some dust too, for that matter.  
  
But they weren't going to walk to safety like Bones wished them to be. First, Butch only felt the grip on his jacket tightening then... nothing. In one second, the time to turn to see what was wrong, Cherry was already collapsing right next to him. Butcher's good eye widened, he tried to use his blue magic to prevent the other him to fall  
completely. But his reflexes were not what they used to be and his magic was still rusty from years of malnutrition.  
His friend's head hit the ground hard. Before he could do anything, Butch saw the crack on his eye becoming wider.  
"Cherry! Damn!"  
He bend over his unconscious self, worried sick about him. He shouldn't have waited to long, it was his fault, and now his friend... had small drop of marrow on his skull.  
Butcher could feel his ecto tongue forming in his mouth just at the sight of it. It never happened out of the Arena, usually. Or before its creation, when he was forced to defend himself. He wa ashamed of his own behavior in from of marrow or blood. In the Arena, he was far from it and no one except Boss and, eventually, his brothers  
could see him like that.  
But now he was right next to a bleeding monster, his new friend. And he just wanted to have a taste. But he has to resist. It was Cherry, he needed help. Using all his will, he called.  
"Someone! Help!"  
He couldn't teleport him to the hospital, calling for help with his phone would take too much time. He was barely able to summon bones or blue magic so he couldn't use green magic. He needed help of people from this District.  
He hoped Bones was coming back to help Cherry before his own instincts wins.  
  
He hadn't made it far before hearing a sickening crack from behind him, and then a call for help. Bones turned around just as quickly as he had turned away, taking just a few steps towards them before stopping dead in his tracks. He had been prepared to help, but seeing them on the ground, injured like that, the cracks that had  
spread across his skull and were now slowly leaking marrow and blood... it brought too many painful memories to the surface.  
Bones took a step back, his breath hitching suddenly as he looked down at the two of them. No. He Could taste the dust in the air already, choking and chalky and too thick to breath, someone's call for help, their call for mercy, completely ignored as he destroyed them. Both of his hands went up to cover his mouth, his eye sockets shutting tightly against the rising images in his mind. He didn't want to see the red, and the grey, he didn't want to see his own magic right in the middle of it.  
"S-Stop, no, it's n-not, it's not real, no. Please, don't- don't make me see this-!"  
He was on the ground, making a soft rattling noise as he shuddered under the weight of his own memories. Part of him still wanted to help them, but he was afraid. Afraid to get any closer to them in case he couldn't help, and ended up hurting them instead. It didn't make any sense, Really- without the intention to hurt them he should do zero damage- but what if this would be the time he made a mistake?  
  
Comic didn't usually go in the Sin District, for obvious reasons. This time though, he’d had no choice; someone had to come and recover data from a device implanted there, and everybody was too busy to take the time to move elsewhere. Comic was the only one who could just bail on his current tasks without being yelled at. So he  
was there now.  
Obviously, Boss didn't know. For starters, it would have taken forever to Comic to convince him, and second, he would never have agreed his precious brother to go alone in that district. Comic hated bodyguards. He just wanted to be a normal guy, but it seemed to be systematically impossible when you were part of one of the  
richest families in the Citadel.  
The trip had been creepy but okay. Comic hated the Sin District. (Comic hated a lot of things since the kid had killed everybody.) He didn't know it well, being unable to clearly remember his span of life wandering on the streets, but it still woke up very bad memories that he would rather forget forever. He had nearly arrived back in  
the Fell District, mistakenly already relieved, when he heard the call for help.  
His soul intensely protested at the thought of just going on and he turned his steps to the left, swearing between his teeth. If something happened to him, he was damn sure that Boss would be mad at him for stars know how many cycles. But he just couldn't ignore the call - it was against everything he was.  
He ran towards the scream, his left eye casting a yellow light in the shadows around him, and found quickly the scene. A skeleton was on the ground, apparently hurt, another was leaning on him and a Tale Pap - Comic felt his soul ache, oh it ached so much - just a mere step away from them, seemingly petrified. He couldn't quite  
decide if the hooded him was aggressive or trying to help, so he just kept running and kneeled next to them.  
He saw the leaking marrow first, then his pupils shot up to evaluate the other monster and he felt his soul sink in his chest. Butcher.God damn it, if he told Boss on him, Comic would be in for a bad time! But for now there were more important matters - like the hungry look Butcher had.  
Comic turned his soul blue and jerked him away, stopping the movement just before Butcher crashed on a wall. He didn't want to hurt him; he knew his counterpart would have never attacked the skeleton on the ground on purpose. He opened his jacket and teared up his shirt, using the cloth to clean the marrow.  
  
Cherry had hardly felt the pain. At the time of the impact, he had lost consciousness for a few moments. When he returned to him, he felt that his skull was split in two and that the pain resounded throughout his skeleton.  
He could feel that there was movement around him, but he had no idea what was going on. Slowly, with difficulty, he showed his red pupils in his eyes sockets. Strangely, he saw quite well with his right eye, but the left gave him a blurred vision.  
He suddenly felt a contact on his skull and his eyes froze on his face above him. A... Tale Sans...?  
« W-Wh… what…? »  
He tried to turn his eyes and saw Butcher away. Bloody hell, what had happened? Returning to his double above him, he examined him for a moment. Fortunately he was still too much dizzy to realize the situation. Finally…  
Straightened up abruptly, the little skeleton took his skull between his hands, grunting softly. He felt that something had happened but he couldn't figure out what. Quickly, he checked himself and found that he had lost two tenths of HP. He understood better now.  
Looking up at the unknown, he breathed softly, seeing that he had used his t-shirt to sponge him:  
« T-Thank you… »  
Then, turning to his friend, he worried, not even paying attention to the Papyrus, to whom he turned his back:  
« B-Butch, are you alright…? »  
  
First, he heard footsteps from the direction Bones was taking. Hopeful to have help so soon, he watched the Papyrus coming their direction before taking a step back and collapsing, shaking. Damn the stars! Of all Papyri why the one ready to help had to be panicking at their only sight.  
He'd worry about it later, for now, it was Cherry who needed help.  
He couldn't let him alone but he had to go away. The only smell of blood and marrow was driving him mad. He needed to eat, to taste it. It's been way too long since he ate actual meat and all his body was screaming in need. Thankfully, someone else heard his cry, apparently. He didn't look at first, too busy trying to contrôle his hunger.  
His mouth was now full of saliva, he needed it so much and then...  
He saw Comic. What in the Stars was that Sans doing here without escort? Butch new for a fact that Boss was really protective of his bros and would never have let him go in the Sin District without protection.  
"C... Comic?"  
Before any more explanation, he felt his soul turn blue and was shoved away from his wounded friend. Comic had more control over his magic that Butch had so he didn't crashed to the wall. But his hood fell, revealing his blood red eye and the gaping hole in his skull. Revealing his Horror nature.  
Boss's brother sponged the marrow of the Fell Sans with a piece of his shirt. Secretly, Butcher hoped to have that piece of fabric to suck on it. He needed it so much his bones were rattling.  
Then Cherry woke up, finally. And, to his surprise, he asked if he was alright. Hiding his shaking hands in his pockets, he lied.  
"I'm okay, pal! Just.. don't ever scare me like that again. Glad we don't have heart, or I would have had a heart attack!"  
He stood as far as possible, just where Comic left him.  
"Thank you, Comic. It's a chance you've been around. Do... Do you have green magic or somethin' to help little Cherry here?."  
Good, that was a good reason to turn his back and not look at the marrow for now. Butcher turned around and moved to come near the Papyrus. Saliva was still trying to come out of his mouth and his ecto tongue was still here but he hoped not to scare the poor guy.  
"Hey Bones, you're okay? Don't worry, see? Cherry's awake. What's wrong?"  
  
Bones flinched when he had been spoken to by Butcher, bringing his legs a bit closer to himself by reflex. He kept his sockets shut, but moved his hands from his mouth to his scarf, squeezing the fabric to try and stop shaking so much. Cherry, that's... that would be the other Sans? Awake?  
"t-they're ok? Nothing happened, there wasn't..?"  
He shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts, and desperately trying to think faster than the current pace he was going. Trying to assure himself that nothing had happened. They weren't dead, there wasn't going to be a pile of dust when he opened his eyes. Even still, he tucked his head between his legs, afraid that he might still be hallucinating, that when he looked he would still just see grey.  
"I'm sorry f-for hurting them. I didn't mean it. J-just please, don't make me look at this."  
It didn't seem like he was talking to anyone in particular..?  
  
As soon as Comic was sure that Butcher had gained enough control back over himself, he let him go slowly on the ground to not hurt him. He leaned back when the little Fell Sans sat up suddenly and groaned lowly, blushing slightly:  
“you're welcome.”  
He was still bad at taking compliments or praise or anything positive for that matters. Some things would never change. However, his embarrassment was swept away from him when the little skeleton, the one on the ground with dried marrow on his skull, asked Butcher if he was okay, and Comic felt anger burn his soul. Not against  
Butcher, oh no, he knew his brother’s friend was innocent. Boss wasn't like that, of course, but everybody here knew well and good what damages a Fell Papyrus could do to his Sans, provoking such reactions. The missing golden tooth was another clue if needed. Comic snatched Cherry in his arms, pulling his back into his lap and  
squeezing him tight as to protect him better.  
Butcher seemed to be more and more in control and Comic smiled to him faintly to show he acknowledged his words. He stopped hugging the Fell Sans while Butcher went away. Comic leaned a hand on the wound and a green light started to shine on the broken bone.  
“so… cherry it is, huh?” He said awkwardly, trying to ignore the scene going on behind them.  
  
Obviously, seeing Butcher stand up and say that he was fine reassure the little skeleton, who didn’t try to insist more than that. He had seen that something was wrong, but his friend seemed to be able to manage it for the moment.  
Hearing about the healing magic, Cherry wanted to turn to the newcomer who answered the name of Comic, to assure him that it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t want someone spending this kind of magic on him, especially for so little.  
Yet he didn’t have time to open his mouth that two arms grasp him, wrapping him around his hips. Blushing abruptly, he found himself set against the other Sans, who almost hugged him... like if he wanted to protect him?  
Too surprised to struggle, he allowed himself to be completely pushed around, although his face was colored rapidly with magic, covering his cheeks and nasal arch with a pretty light red. He really didn’t expect to be cuddled by a stranger.  
Docile, he allowed himself to be cared for, keeping his gaze low as he felt the healing magic taking care of the cracks in his skull.  
« Y-Yeah… C-Cherry. A-And you’re… Comic, r-right…? I-I guess i-it’s… huh… nice to meet you…? I-I’m sorry a-about that, y-you shouldn’t u-use that m-much magic f-for m-me, it’s n-not really… important… »  
  
He heard the little talk behind him between Comic and Cherry. His new friend really was adorable, not wanting Comic to use his magic. It was strange to find a version of himself cute. He wondered if it was a form of narcissism.  
But this thought had to wait, now he was worried for the Papyrus. He looked and talked like he was out of reality. He was talking nonsense about hurting someone...  
*Not again...*  
He didn't want someone else to be hurt for a panic attack. And even less a Papyrus!  
"Hey! Hey buddy! You didn't hurt anyone. You're in the Citadel, safe. You're LV 1, there is no way you've hurt somebody."  
He tried to put his hands on the Papyrus shoulders, a way to keep him in the now, in the reality. He tried to have a soft smile, even if his face always changed his smile to creepy ones.  
  
Bones initially flinched at the sudden contact, although it really did help him more than anything else. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, before standing up suddenly, and nearly falling over again. He managed to keep himself upright though.  
"SORRY IF I WORRIED YOU. I JUST... HAVE HAD SOME BAD EXPERIENCES WITH SOME BAD PEOPLE. I... IF THEY'RE OK, THEN IT MIGHT BE BEST IF I GO NOW."  
He had kept his head up throughout most of the words he had said, although by the end he was looking down towards the street, shuffling nervously in place. That other Sans... him and Bones seemed to both be stressing each other out fairly bad, and Bones didn't want to overstay his welcome if these two- three now? Were friends.  
Besides, being here like this was putting himself in a dangerous position, both because of people who might attack him and his own... problems, which were the main reason he tried not to linger too long usually anyways.  
  
“it's nothing.” Comic assured him. “you need to be healed.”  
His observant mind was noting everything: the worn, too large clothes Cherry was wearing, the starvation in his eyes, the anxious nerves making him fidgeting. If Boss had seen him, he would have picked him up in the second. Comic was more or less in the same state when he had been found, only delirious from starvation as a bonus.  
“maybe… maybe you could come with me? you seem like you would enjoy a hot bath and some good food. and perhaps fix those clothes as well?”  
He didn't want to offer to find him new clothes for now; he knew more than others how Sanses could sometimes be attached to this thread of normality in this crazy city.  
“you won't be an embarrassment.” He added, anticipating the obvious answer. “i want to help you. can you let me help you, please?”  
His voice was steady, even if his soul was begging Cherry to say yes. Comic didn't want to let such a poor soul wander on the streets.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Cherry watched the interaction between Butcher and Bones. But the healing magic made him deconcentrate.  
He felt good, serene, as if his problems were disappearing as his life drew back. He was soon completely healed. Yet his face had a very red color. He was completely embarrassed.  
This Sans... Comic, huh? This skeleton really offered to help him? Certainly, he obviously knew Butcher, but... Cherry was really wondering if he could accept something like that.  
« I-It’s… it’s really k-kind of y-you b-but… I-I don’t t-think I c-can accepte… I-I’m already a-a burden f-for B-Butch, I-I don’t w-want t-to be a weigh f-for you too… »  
Uncomfortable, he slowly emerged from the grip of Comic, straightening up. His head was spinning a little, but he simply took a step back before stabilizing.  
Then he turned to his friend, opening his mouth to call out him... But he closed it quickly. Friend? Really ? He was only a weight, an additional beggar in the life of the Horror. Had he the right to hope for a friendship?  
*You know you don’t deserve it… You should turn around and make sure no one ever find you again… You should stay alone, it’ll be better for everyone…*  
  
Butcher didn’t want to let that Papyrus go in his state but… What choice did he have?  
“Okay then, Bones. If you think you’re okay enough to go, I can’t force you to stay and, even less if you’re scared after past experiences.”  
He hear dropped the conversation between Comic and Cherry. Like he didn’t had enough problems with his Fell double, Comic was going to make him have an attack again with his kindness.  
“Take care of yourself, Bones. I… must take care of my friend.”  
He let the Papyrus go, he didn’t really wanted to but his friend came first. He came near the two Sanses, careful not to close to not feel the Blood rush again.  
“Comic, I don’t think it’s a good Idea to take him in YOUR home. Cherry can’t stay at the same place as the Boss, it would kill him!”  
He was sincerely concerned fur Cherry wellbeing.  
“He didn’t want to stay at my place because Sweety was here… So how do you think he’s gonna react when Boss will be there? He can’t even teleporte in the Tower. It’ll be worse!”  
  
Bones nodded, before turning away to leave. He... probably should have said something, but he didn't. This was just as much interaction as he needed today, and they would probably appreciate a quiet exit more than a loud goodbye judging by the current situation. In any case, he was gone as fast as he could be, His quick steps fading as he turned down through multiple streets, navigating the familiar areas without further problems.  
  
“you wouldn't be a weight.” Comic protested immediately.  
He was gonna go on but he got interrupted at that moment by Butcher, who was carefully getting next to them. Comic stood ready to act if it was necessary, but he wasn't worrying too much. Butcher knew what he was doing, he wouldn't come closer if he felt he wasn't okay yet.  
Comic felt both relief and guilt pour in his soul when he noticed the Tale Papyrus was gone. It was still awfully hard to be next to one of them, but even without talking to him, he has felt that something was off. Alas, he couldn't be everybody’s white knight.  
And a bad one, apparently. He felt stupid not having thought of what Butcher said himself.  
“damn, you're right… though the building is big. i could always handle things so they don't see each other?”  
He knew as he was saying it that it was idiotic and sighed.  
“cherry, where were you gonna go tonight? is there anything i could do to help you? please? i just… i’m sorry, i can't let you go in the dark like i never saw you.”  
  
Cherry felt like he have his back to the wall. He had a little jump when he heard them talking, blushing. He was devastated. Not only were the two going to argue over him, but he was also worrying them... Comic was begging, he really wanted to help him... But the little Fell just couldn’t accept the offer. He looked down, trying to calm the tremors that came back, as Butcher tried to save him.  
*See ? You should have run. You can teleport right now and they won’t ever know where you are. You’ll stop being a burden for everyone. Papyrus was right, you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve anything, you filthy trash.*  
Without realizing it, Cherry had started breathing too quickly again. With his last anxiety attack, he was already weak, he wouldn’t stay long with a new one.  
« I-I’m… I’m sorry, I-I… I-I d-d-don’t deserve it… I-I’m just… Oh stars, I’m… I-I’m so sorry… P-Please… I-I… It… it’s… t-too much… I-I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve it…! »  
He froze suddenly, feeling his cheeks full of water. He looked down at his hands, watching his tears fall on them for a moment before inhaling sharply, no longer breathing.  
He fell on his coccyx, looking haggard.  
« I-I’m a-a t-trash, m-my p-place is… in the trash… I-It’ll be better… yeah… better f-for e-everyone… I-I should… »  
*You should have die, you should have die, you should hav-*  
« …die… »  
His thoughts began to take over, looping in his head. He was amorphous in his sitting position, staring at the floor and his hands.  
  
“You need Boss to introduce him to the security first… It’s not an option!”  
Butcher made a new step. The smell was less and less strong, he could contain himself if he stay focused.  
“Cherry? Ch…”  
His friend was having an attack again. He really needed help.. and Butch was helpless.  
“Damn!”  
But it was worst to here the fell version of himself this time. He couldn’t leave him with this thoughts. He took another step. He was hungry again. He looked at the stained fabric in Comic’s hands.  
“Give me that, it’ll help.”  
He crossed the distance between him and his two friends. He could feel his ecto stomach growling.  
“Cherry, can you hear me? Don’t think like that, ok? You’re worth it. You’re worth every kindness. You’re not a trash!”  
He took out his car keys.  
“Comic… You know I can’t teleport. Can you go to the Parking near the limit of the Fell district, take my car and drive it here? Maybe we can take him to the hospital or the Arena.”  
  
Shit, shit, shit, there it was, Comic was an idiot and a fool; he just worsened the situation instead of lighting it.  
Damn it, all was going so fakely well in his life since the past last “years” that he’d forgotten why he devoted himself to do nothing. It was because he was always useless at best, worsening things at worst. Shit, what was he supposed to do now?  
Lucky, Butcher seemed to know how to react. Comic threw him the marrowed cloth and stood back, watching them worriedly. What did Cherry’s brother do to him to trigger a panic attack when he was offered help?  
He hurriedly got closer when Butcher took out his keys and was about to take them when he realized he was being stupid. He landed his hands on his two counterparts.  
“i can teleport you to the hospital directly. ready?”  
  
Cherry was completely out of it. His chest was hurting him so much that he was barely able to stay conscious.  
But something rang inside of him. A fear, so much more important than was he was thinking right now.  
“...Hos...pital…? N-no… I… I can’t… ‘sorry…”  
He backed away from his friend and the Tale skeleton. He couldn’t go to the hospital. He just couldn’t. So, before anyone was able to stop him, he concentrate the little magic that he still had… And teleported away. He was now alone. Again. Because of his own fault. He was so unworthy…  
  
Comic and Butcher never had the time to talk some sense into Cherry. Before any of them could react, the little fell was already gone. Butch was dead worried and Comic tried to comfort the Horror.  
“don’t worry, Butch. he’ll be okay.” said the Tale monster.  
“I hope so… He’s… really fragile.”  
Comic chuckle a little and looked at his brother’s best friend.  
“isn’t all of us Sans fragile? he seemed to be a nice guy. i hope i’ll see him again.” he liiked at his phone and added. “oops, I got to go. tell me if you see him again. and say hello to Sweety for me.”  
“Okay… okay… See you, Comic! Say hi to the family!”  
“Scar will be angry”  
“I count on it”  
They both laughed to that last sentence and followed their merry way. Comic to take the data he needed and Butch stood there… He didn’t know what to do for a time. He couldn’t let the present in the trash after all, anyone could see it and take it. Especially in the Sin District…  
He sight and decided to go home. Maybe Cherry will come back some day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> Our friends who played Comic and Bones gave us permission to use their Roleplay too.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the comment, we weren't expecting so much enthusiasm. Thank a lot to all of you!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Cherry was played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Bones was played by French Toast/Lunersun https://steady-gloves.tumblr.com/  
> Comic was, here, played by Ked  
> Butcher was played by me.
> 
> We are not native english speakers. So, please, help us getting better by telling where you see a mistake.  
> Thank you!


	3. Can you help me, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to my dear friend Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy who accepted to be our Beta reader and who Edited this Chapter for us.

  
He was late. Very late. The new cycle had already begun, but most of the monsters still slept. In the streets, everything was quiet. The Fell district was almost empty with the exception of some lost souls or sleepless monsters still walking around.  Factories were closed and the only sounds in the dark were that of footsteps.   
  
Limping willy-nilly, Cherry made his way to his friend's home. He had not wanted to disturb him so early. He really needed to sleep, but... He had no other choice. A few hours earlier, he had been in a fight. At the moment, he limped with a dislocated knee and his clothes were in a nasty state.  He had been apparently slashed and taken a bad blow in the face. Fortunately, he did not have blood or marrow on his body.   
  
Breathless, he arrived finally. He tapped on the door twice, before collapsing on his knees to the ground, taking back his breath with difficulty.   
  
Butch was napping on his sofa quietly. Yes, he had a bedroom.  A very comfortable one even, but most of the time he spent his nights on his old sofa, which explained the presence of the heap of blankets on it. A pot of vegetable soup simmered on the fire in the kitchen and he liked the background noise of the flames on the cooker. He was going to close eyes and to try to fall asleep when he heard somebody tap at his door. He got up, always in pajamas and went to open. His brother was sound asleep.   
He noticed then his friend Cherry collapsed on the ground and in a horrible state.   
  
" Cherry! What happened to you?! "   
  
The small skeleton felt the heat of the apartment before realizing that the door was open. Slowly rising his tired face towards Butcher, Cherry was not able to refrain a small tensed laugh, feeling guilty to be forced to come and ask for help.   
  
" H-Hey, B-Butch... I-I... I am sorry to disturb you... I h-had n-nowhere to go... I-I encountered some t-troubles... " His words were weak. He sighed profoundly, before trying to get up on his trembling legs.   
  
" C-can you… can y-you help me? P-please? "   
  
"D ... Don’t move! Shit, what..."   
  
Without waiting, Butch was squatted beside his friend, ready to help him. Using his weak blue magic to lift delicately Cherry, he let him into the warm apartment that he shared with his brother.   
  
"You dun’ have to ask, friend. That’s what I’m here for, I ..."   
  
He helped him cross the corridor very carefully before putting him down on the still warm sofa.   
  
"How d’you end up like that?"   
  
Hardly holding himself up, Cherry was relieved to feel the magic supporting him. He thanked Butcher weakly before finding himself finally settled on the sofa. He could feel the difference of resistance between the place where his friend had probably slept and the rest of the sofa. It was almost comforting.   
  
Sighing with ease and managing a small, shy smile,  he massaged his arm absently.   
  
" I-I returned to my hiding place for the night with food ... b - but I ended up bumping into a big pack of d - dogs from F-Fell world, I don't think .. I mean, I believe ...  well ... they didn't like to be caught trafficking... " He chuckled sadly before lowering his head and keeping silent. He seemed almost sad.   
  
"Those jerks! If you want, I’ll talk about it with some guards I know. Is not ‘cause they’re in the Sin that they will have troubles. Rest here for the night, ‘kay?"   
  
He verified Cherry'S HP to see if he was okay.   
  
"You’re goin’ to need a bowl of soup and I believe that I have medicine s’mewhere."   
  
Fortunately, Cherry's life was only a little affected and he smiled in a friendly way, raising his eyes towards him.   
  
" T-Thanks! J-just some s-soup, th-that will be good! Hmm... "   
He looked away a moment, hesitating.   
  
"C-can I a-ask f-for a little h-help w-with s-so-something? "   
Red blushed, not knowing very well how to formulate his question.   
  
Butch was already cooking, serving the soup in the big bowl which Sweety used normally. It was their biggest bowl and he really wanted to make sure there were enough magic ingredients to help Cherry feel better.   
  
When he came back and a blushing Cherry asked him again, Butch did not hesitate a single second.   
  
"Yeah, sure, what d’ya need?"   
  
Cherry opened his mouth while looking at him... but closed it very fast and lowered his eyes. Damn it!   
  
Swallowing - as much as a skeleton was capable of doing so - he eventually sighed heavily and bent forward to catch the bottom of one of his trouser legs. He slowly rolled it back up along his bone, grimacing when he arrived near the knee. After a few seconds of fighting with the fabric, he succeeded in showing his ... concerns.   
  
His hands trembled and he did not dare to look at him anymore, ashamed.   
"I-I... I' w-was t-too s-scared to d-do it m-myself ..."   
  
Butch made a face by seeing Cherry’s dislocated joint. The bone was only holding on thanks to the little Fell’s magic and the kneecap. He had never done that, Sweety never had that kind of wound and, for a skeleton, it was indeed, really concerning.   
  
He gaged. Well… He did tell him he’d help him after all.   
  
He grabbed the shin and the fibula with trembling hands, then he decided otherwise.   
  
"I... um… I Should give you somethin’ to bite into… We shouldn’t risk waking up Sweety."   
  
The little Sans observed his friend, wincing when he felt his phalanges winding around the bones. He took a deep breath, ready... When Butcher had a change of mind.   
  
Hesitating, Cherry breathed out slowly: " I-I will n-not make a sound... B-but... But if that can reassure you, I-I'll use this." He grabbed one of the blankets and folded one of the corners twice before putting it between his teeth and biting it. Then he put his hands on the sofa, observing Butcher with a patient and soft air, making a sign that he was ready.   
  
“I… I’ve never done this… Punch me if I hurt ya too bad or if I do it wrong.”   
He took a deep breath and kept it in as he allowed his hands to touch the bones again. Just touching them didn’t seem to hurt Cherry, thankfully, but it wouldn’t last. He breathed again.   
  
Cherry nodded his head slowly to reassure him, waiting calmly. It was almost as if he was not afraid of the pain that was coming.   
  
“Good… so, on the count to three… One… two…”   
  
He pulled on the leg then pushed the articulation back in place before he finished as he had seen it done in human movies.   
  
“Three!”   
  
When Butcher put the bone back in place, the small skeleton shuddered abruptly. He closed his eyes and bent slightly forward. All his body trembled, but as promised, he made no noise.   
  
After a few seconds, he opened the mouth to let the blanket fall, coughing a little while he tried to breathe deeply enough to hold back his tears.   
  
" Th-Than-Thank y-you... I- It- It’s g-goi-going t-to be b-better s-soon, t-thanks t-t-to you... "   
  
Butch began to shake almost as much as Cherry. He never wanted to harm the little Fell. He was too sweet, he didn’t deserve any suffering. He looked at Cherry’s face. He was really brave. More than him. He lifted one of his hands to caress his friend’s face to comfort him. “I’m glad… I… I didn’t wanna harm you.”   
  
Cherry blushed, surprised by the sweet gesture. But, just as quick, he softened and put his own hand on his friend’s, caressing it.   
"E-Everything's alright, Butcher, I swear... I-I would be hurting even worse if you hadn’t helped me..."   
  
He did not want to tell him that this pain wasn’t so bad compared to what he had known in his previous life. His friend was doing his best and he would not worry him.   
  
He let the hand go and looked at the bowl of warm soup. It immediately reminded him of his hunger.   
  
"C-can I ?"   
  
Butch let his hand fall and gave the bowl to Cherry.   
  
“Yeah, of course, it’s for you. It’s still warm and, tibia honest, Sweety outdid himself. You’ll see it’s delicious..”   
  
Smiling, Cherry took the plate, just feeling the warmth warming his fingers made him sigh with ease.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
He began to eat, taking his time. He didn't want to revive the embarrassing situation from the last time.   
  
When he finished, he put the bowl on his knees.  His skeleton cheeks a little red. He seemed genuinely happy.   
  
"It’s delicious...! I don’t remember eating something this good since… I can’t even say when!"   
  
Butcher held back a chuckle seeing Cherry’s face light up just by eating soup. It was just too cute to see.   
  
“I’ll tell him that. Sweety’ll be happy. D’you want more?”   
  
Cherry gave him a small smile and gave back the bowl.   
  
"No thanks, I’m good. Y-you can compliment him for me, yes. It was even better than the first I tasted!"   
  
He looked at the sofa and rubbed his cervicals.   
  
"Y-you were sleeping when I came, r-right...? M-maybe I should let you g-go back to sleep..."   
  
Butch put away the bowl on the already loaded coffee table next to them.   
"Nah, I wasn’t sleepin’. I tried but it’s one of those nights…"   
  
He sighed, he didn't want to bother Cherry with his personal trouble.  It was less important after all.   
  
"And, if I want to sleep, I have a bedroom, hehe!”   
  
Cherry smiled when he heard him mention his room, but the implied information didn’t fall on deaf ears. Slowly, the small skeleton leaned towards his friend and took one of his hands, his eyes shining with determination.   
  
“C-can I help you…? I-If you have trouble sleeping, I m-mean… It's s-said that talking or just having someone near can help you fall asleep”   
  
Butch sighed again, Cherry was just too nice. He really wondered how a sweet guy like him could suffer so much misfortune.   
  
"Nah, it’s nothin’...  It's a Sans thing I guess. From what I know, others are like me and can’t sleep at night. It’s maybe that's why we nap all day."   
He let out a joyless laugh, embarrased.  "And… I’m a Horror. I don’t think you want to stay near a guy like me."   
  
The small skeleton was understanding. He didn’t have this kind of trouble but it was because his brother never gave him a choice. He tapped the space next to him on the sofa smiling, trying to look and sound friendly, even when he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of giving advice to someone.   
  
“C-come sit with m-me…? Y-you know, being a Horror doesn't change what I think about you… You saved my life a-and… And you are always k-kind to me… And even now, you help me avoid trouble… Of c-course I want t-to…”   
He blushed and looked down.  “...t-to stay… W-with you…”   
  
Butch, a little bit ill-at-ease, flopped down on the sofa next to Cherry at his invitation. It was strange to be invited to sit down on his own sofa, in his own house.   
  
"I only did what I should."   
  
He felt his magic spread across his face, giving a light shade of red to it.   
"You… deserve this kindness. Look at you. Despite your misery, you’re still nice to everyone. You keep going forward, you are even brave enough to not scream when I put your bone back in place. Believe me, you don’t want to know what’s in my sickened head to keep me from sleeping.”   
  
Cherry looked at his friend next to him. He brought up his legs into his arms, and unconsciously massaged his knee.  “... You know… I-I am nice b-because… I-I was t-taught to… obey… To… suffer in silence…" He said as he looked away. After a moment he laughed sadly.  "You could beat me black and blue for hours, I would pass out before making the slightest sound." He hid his face between his legs. "Sometimes ... I would like j-just ... not being m-me ... B-be strong ... A-And be a-able to m- to make them suffer, every single one of them ..."   
  
Butcher had not expected such a dark confession from his friend. He looked at Cherry as if he was seeing him for the first time.  He couldn't bear the thought of what this version of him had lived through.   
  
“Vengeance it’s not worth the trouble, believe me. It’s better to be you. You’re a great guy, never forget that. Hurting others doesn’t make you strong.” Said Butcher.  He put his elbows on his knees and put his forehead between his hands for a moment before adding. "I… I hurt a lot of people. Mostly children. Humans, yes but… they were still children. And I liked that. In those times, it was necessary. We were starving. We had nothing else. I still ask myself how do the monsters worse than humans can sleep at night…”   
  
Cherry lifted his head, surprised by his words. He stayed silent a moment, hesitating before coming closer to Butcher. Then, he put a hand on his shoulder, the other on his leg and looked at him finding that the disturbing hole in Butcher's cranium did not bother him at all. “... My… B-Boss always slept well… I-If you have trouble falling asleep it’s because you have regrets… s-so it means you are great t-too. Y-you have the right to forgive y-yourself. Y-you did what you had to do for you and the others… it was necessary.”   
  
Butcher hesitated.  Would he dare say it? No, he could not admit the real reason of his insomnias, the hunger that grew in him as he dreamt of the blood of his victims. The monster who's compassionate hand rested on his shoulder, he did not deserve it. He was horrible, disgusting, soiled.   
  
"I ate human flesh, Cherry. I cut little children in pieces to give food to Snowdin’s people. I didn’t even keep their souls, no, never! I did not want to give them to the empress but with all the kids I killed, I could have broken the barrier I don’t know how many times!”   
  
It was half a truth, he didn’t regret having fooled that bitch who broke his cranium. He didn’t deserve Cherry’s compassion or friendship but, for an unknown reason, he didn’t want to lose them. “I’m not like you or your Boss. I don’t deserve compassion."   
  
Cherry listened in silence, not looking away even once. For a time he kept quiet and then stroked his friend's back.   
  
“If you had kept those souls to open the barrier, you would have killed all humans… All you’ve done is survive and helped others survive.” He let out a heavy sigh before smiling sadly. “You will never completely turn over a new leaf and I must look a little… naive and stupid… But I know deep inside you-you are a good monster…. I… I b-believe in you.” Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he withdrew his hand and shrank away.  “S-sorry I… I-I have a tendency to be too… touchy… T-Tell me if… If it bothers you.”   
  
Butch suddenly felt alone when Cherry stopped stroking his back. He didn’t know he needed another monster's contact and not just hugs from his brother. He lifted his tired face and his only working eye to look at Cherry.   
"No, I… It… doesn’t bother me at all.”   
  
He didn’t know what to say. He did not want to tell the truth and scare Cherry.  He didn't want to say that if they had been alone in the Sin District, he would have liked to have the marrow from his hurt bones, to suck them to get more of it. To feast on him.   
  
He came closer to the little ball of bones next to him and shyly put a hand on his. “Maybe I’m good ‘cause I want to forgive myself… Without that, I’d still be tryin’ to kill to feed myself.”   
  
The little skeleton’s face became red all of the sudden when he felt the hand on his. He lifted his eyes on the Horror and put his other hand on top and caressed his friend's lightly.   
  
"Maybe… O-Or maybe you just want to be happy…? Like everyone…? M-Maybe am-I good because my B-Boss broke me to the point I can’t hurt anyone? Who knows…” He tried a tender smile, trying to comfort him.   
“I know that you are someone nice, who takes care of others… Even a trouble nest like me…”   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
Butch’s face was almost the same shade of red as his last working eye. How does a monster who was technically himself could make his soul beat faster and why did he find this so cute?   
  
Cherry really was unique.   
  
He stayed as close as he could be to the little Fell but looked away.   
  
“Like I said, you deserve that kindness. You didn’t give me any trouble, you know… don’t worry.”   
  
He took a moment to think, silently trying to calm his blush.   
  
“If you want… um… my offer still stands. You can stay the night and sleep in my bed, it’s clean, I haven't slept in it since… I don’t know when. And Sweety has to go out tomorrow morning really early, so you can avoid him.”   
  
Cherry looked at him, surprised to see him blush too. He looked away too, totally embarrassed. He felt a little weird, without knowing why or where this feeling came from.   
  
“T-Thanks b-but… I-I don’t want to steal your bed… T-The couch is fine... Even a-a rug w-would be p-perfect…”   
  
“But I never sleep there… If you sleep on the couch, Sweety could wake you up when he comes to hake his breakfast and…” began Butcher

Cherry interrupted him by whispering. “O-or we c-can… huh… B-both sleep i-in the… in the room… T-together…?” He really didn’t want to steal Butch’s room for himself. But he suspected his friend would insist giving up his bed so, he tried to find a compromise.  
  
His solution seemed even more embarrassing for the Horror. Cherry and Him in the same room? He could wake up Cherry in the middle of the night with his nightmares or worse, he could bite him! There was only one bed in this room and, even if the carpet was soft, he wouldn’t let a guest sleep on the floor. But it could also go well, even better than if he was alone with his thoughts.  "You… Would it… reassure you to… sleep there… with me? We can… we can take a blanket each, the bed is big enough for the two of us.."

  
Cherry had his cheeks on fire and didn’t dare to look at him. He nodded.   
“I haven't-slept in a bed since… s-since a long long time. And when It happened it was f-for…” A disgusted and terrified shiver run down his spine all of the sudden. He withdrew on himself once again and took a deep breath to calm himself. “.. W-We… Well… Y-yess… I-it will be… comforting…”

“Good!... Good. I’ll go fetch you a nightgown, then… and… you can change in the bathroom." He let go of Cherry’s hand, got up and took the empty bowl with him. “You can choose the blanket you want. Just not the blue one. It’s the one Sweety uses for our movie nights.”  
  
He put the plate in the sink full of dirty dishes before leaving to go to his bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the comment, and see you soon!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Cherry was played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher was played by me.
> 
> We are not native english speakers. So, please, help us getting better by telling where you see a mistake.  
> Thank you!


	4. You're not a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time don't exist in the citadel. A group of monsters, mostly Alphyses and Sanses created a system with the lights of the city to gives the illusion of time passing.There is an artificial night, an artificial day. And when 365 cycle passed, they say a year passed. 
> 
> They still use thermes like Hours or day/night. But the minutes are called Tics. 60 Tics makes an hour in the Citadel.This same come from the sound of the machines making the lights of the city go one and off. 
> 
> Tics= Minutes  
> Cycle= Day  
> __________________________________
> 
> A million thanks to Silverryu25 who helped us by correcting this Chapter. Indulgenceaoy, you're a great friend, your life is more important than this story and we love you!

Cherry thanked him with a small voice, smiling shyly while watching him go. Once alone, he blew a deep sigh of relief. He was scared of being too intrusive for Butcher and of being kicked out. Looking at the blankets lying on the sofa, he took the nearest one, the one he bit into while his new friend put back his bone in place. It was a gray one. He wrapped himself with it quietly and waited.

  
  
Butch came back with a very simple pyjama with a brown scottish pattern. When he found a wrapped up Cherry, he smiled tenderly.   
"There, it’ll be too big for you but it’s the cleanest one I have."   
Then he took a blanket for himself, just not the blue one.   
"Come, I’ll show you the bathroom.”   
He offered his hand.

  
  
Cherry observed the pyjama, surprised by the pattern and shook his head. He blushed seeing the offered hand and took it, using it to get up from the sofa. He frowned a little when he used his leg, closing his eyes one second and then took a deep breath. He followed his friend, hobbling.

  
  
Butch took Cherry’s hand and stayed at his side to help him walk.

After some effort, they stood before the second door in the corridor. He opened it and inside was the most ordinary bathroom anyone can imagine.

“I’ll be right in front of the door if you need me.”

 

Cherry’s face became fully red once they arrived in front of the bathroom. He shyly thanked his host and enter the room, closing the door behind him. He sat at the edge of the bathtub and undressed. His pants took more time to get off than his shirt did. He took the pyjama top and put it on quickly to hide the scars on his arms and ribs. But when he tried to put on the pants, he fell on his back. He let out a little yelp, holding himself just in time with the shower curtain but inevitably sliding down into the bath. Tears of shame and frustration welled up in his eyes. He tried to get up but he was completely trapped by the position of his legs in the nightgown.

  
  
Hearing the jumble in the bathroom Butch entered hastily. He hoped that Cherry wasn’t hurt and that the noise had not woken his brother.

He found the Fell monster in an awkward position, stuck as a tortoise in the bathtub. Butch didn’t know if he had to laugh to take the drama out of the sight or cry from it... Then he finally noticed that his double was half naked, and not the less sensitive half.

There was a moment of dulled staring at his legs - don’t watch his pelvis-don’t watch his pelvis- before rushing to help Cherry.  
"C-Cherry are... are ya alright? W-wait… !"   
He caught Cherry's arms and pulled him firmly towards himself… only to fall with the small skeleton on top of him.

  
  
The small skeleton wanted to disappear seeing Butcher enter the bathroom. He felt horribly ridiculous. And he was intensely ashamed of all these scars…

He fortunately didn’t have much time to think of committing suicide in this position, his friend quickly helping him out. Pulled up strongly,  they fell backwards onto the ground. Cherry just held on, his hands on each side of his doubles head. He blushed even more, surprised by their sudden closeness  
"O-Oh, s-sorry...!"

He tried to recover, but his still trapped legs prevented him from moving and he felt even more ashamed, tears threatening to flow while he tried with great difficulty to move so his friend could get up..

  
  
Butch felt paralyzed. He didn’t know what to do to get out of this situation. To help Cherry getting up, he could push him but he was worried about hurting him by doing that… or touching a really sensitive place on his body. And he really didn’t want to imagine what would happen then.  

"No It’s me, I... I came on too strong."  
He couldn’t get up with Cherry on him and he was so embarrassed by the situation that he forgot the most obvious solution.   
“It’s… embarrassin’.”   
He tried to crawl away from this position but his forehead hits Cherry’s.

“Ouch! Sorry.”

  
  
"Ouch!"   
The Fell massaged his forehead. He finally calmed down enough to have the strength to get away from the Horror. His cheeks were on fire, he turned his back to Butcher, sniffing, feeling like he would cry out of embarrassment. He put on the Nightgown pants with shaking hands, hoping his friend hasn’t noticed the scars, signs of the part of his life he prefered to forget.

  
  
Butcher was even more uncomfortable when he saw tears falling down his friend’s face. He felt bad. He slowly got up massaging his forehead as well. Even after all these years, his head was still really fragile and sensitive.

He couldn’t help himself but watch Cherry put the pants on. Every scar on his bones fuelled his anger at his friend’s brother.  
Once he was fully dresses, Butch came near the small Sans and shyly hugged his back.   
“Sorry… I thought y’were hurt. .. I shouldn't have enter without askin’...”

  
  
Cherry jumped slightly, not expecting to be hugged like that. He was already completely red, so his color didn’t change much, but a small smile illuminated his face. Then he put a hand on one of Butcher’s.   
"I-It’s nothing... You’re too kind for h-helping me...S-sorry about… All that..."

  
  
"It doesn't matter, Sweety will repair all this when he has a few tics free. He’s the concierge of the buildin’. He likes to make this kind of small works. "Slowly, almost regretfully, he undid his embrace and took a step back.

"Well, I believe that’s enough excitement for today. Time to sleep."  
He helped Cherry move into the corridor then he opened the door closest to the entrance.

The room was smaller than Sweety’s. There was a really simple bed in a corner and a mess everywhere. Clothing was lying here and there and there was a desk full of papers. There was also a bookshelf but it was practically empty.

  
  
Cherry quietly thanked him and got up, letting Butch guide him to the bedroom. He was surprised seeing the place but felt immediately comfortable there without knowing why. He went to sit down on the edge of the mattress, raising the blanket to lay down. He seemed more hesitative now, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do.   
"I... hum... Where should I lie, ...then?"   
  
Butch sat down at the edge of the bed too but on the other side of the mattress.

"Put yourself where you want, as you can see, the bed is too big for just me, you have all the place you need."

He put his cover on the bed and wrapped himself inside it. He didn’t want to sleep. Both covers prevented the skeletons from touching each other, that would avoid embarrassing moments like the one in the bathroom.  
"D’ya need somethin’ before sleepin’? A drink? A story?"

  
  
Slowly, Cherry lied down wrapped in his blanket. He hid the bottom of his face, looking down, his back turned at Butcher.

“N-no thanks… I-I’m good.”

He didn’t dare to approach Butcher more, staying in the position in which he settled down, without moving.

“Thank y-you… F-for everything… It’s n-nice of you”

  
  
Butch took off his cover to sit up in the bed and take a better look at Cherry.

“You’re welcome, fella. Remember, I’m always here to help ya.”

And by reflex, as he did every night for his brother, he bent to give a kiss on Cherry's forehead. He had already made the gesture when he realized what he did and went back to bed hastily, his face more red than ever.  
"Good… G’dnight Cherry!”

  
  
Cherry observed him. At first intrigued, then surprised and finally completely embarrassed. He remained motionless a moment more before finally gathering his courage. He got closer to Butcher and opened his blanket to close the distance to his friend, snuggling up to him. He did not look at him, his face was on fire while he put his head against him, trembling a little.   
"C-can... Can I...?"   


 

Butcher didn’t know what to say. He let his friend cover him partially with his own blanket before snuggling up to him. Yes, he really was very tactile for a Sans...

Without saying anything he let him, passing an arm around Cherry’s shoulder blades. Was it to comfort him or to get closer? Whatever. He didn’t know but it felt natural. He’ll be too warm this night with two blankets plus Cherry but it wasn’t bad.

He stayed like that in total silence, just holding Cherry against him, looking at the ceiling. He wasn’t thinking about blood, or the hunger that drove him crazy all the time. He was in peace.

  
  
The small skeleton stayed a moment without moving, worried about disturbing Butcher, but when he felt the bigger skeletons arm around him he began to relax. Rocked by the beats of Butcher’s soul and the heat surrounding them, Cherry eventually fell asleep peacefully, all snuggled up against him.

  
  
Butch was awake. He couldn’t sleep. He was at peace, yes, more that he was usually. But he couldn’t sleep. After a moment, he just looked at Cherry’s face and smiled.

He couldn’t leave without waking the little Fell. He was condemned to stay the night in his room.

Curious, he slowly lifted one sleeve of the nightgown his friend was wearing. He needed to know if the bones there were as scared as his friend’s legs. Seeing it was the case, he put the sleeve back in place, inch by inch, he didn’t want to wake the sleeping skeleton.

And, quietly, he whispered.

“I hate makin’ promises… But I promise I’ll do everythin’ to protect you…”

  
  
Cherry was peacefully asleep. After all, he was exhausted and it had been a long time since had slept in a real bed, so his sleep couldn’t be deeper.

He did not move at all nor react when Butcher moved his sleeve, revealing numerous scars. He continued to sleep, breathing deeply. It was only after a while that he moved slightly, passing from his side to his back.

  
  
Eventually Butch had fallen asleep without being aware of it. He snored as a bell-ringer and moved in all directions, kicking down his blanket which was held on the bed only by the fact that it had wound around one of his feet.

He only stopped moving once on his stomach, a pillow in his mouth that he chewed on, which, at least, suppressed his snores. His arms found their way around Cherry to hold him like a blankie.

  
  
Cherry violently woke up, jumping. He felt incredibly nervous, looking frantically around himself. Then, he saw the hole in the head of the monster next to him. He calmed instantly, remembering where he was.

He let his double sleep. The smaller Sans had no trouble getting out of the other’s arms, he was used to this kind of thing. He put the blanket back on the bed and changed back into his clothes in silence, sitting on the mattress.  
  
Some tics later, Butch woke up with his tongue summoned and the feeling of cold spit, yuck… He spat the pillow and tried to remember why he was in his bed for once.

Then it came back to him. Cherry, the dislocated knee, the bathroom incident… He stood up hastily when he noticed Cherry was missing.

“Where?”

 

  
Cherry wasn't in the room anymore. But the place was cleaner that when he went to bed. All the mess was cleaned up and everything was back in place.

Since he didn’t know how to repay Butcher, the small skeleton decided to do what he did best to satisfy his Boss: chores.

At this moment, he was doing the dishes since Sweety was already gone.

  
  
Butcher took notice that his room was cleaned up. But Sweety knew he didn’t have the right to do it… He checked the sheets, searching for any marrow stains. If he had biten or eaten Cherry, he would blame himself for the rest of his life. That’s when he heard the water running. Sweety had his appointment with his therapist this morning, he was probably there at that tic…

He got out of his room, disentangling himself from the blanket and saw Cherry in the kitchen, at the end of the corridor.

“Hi… What’re ya doin’?" he ate his words, still half asleep.

  
  
Cherry was busy and lost in his thoughts when he heard a noise. Jumping violently, he almost let the plate fall from his hands. Blushing quickly, he put the dish down and raised his hands. He was shaking, as if he was scared he’d done a bad thing.   
"S-Sorry ! I o-only wanted to… I’m s-sorry I should have... I should h-have asked b-before…!"

  
  
"Wow calm down... ‘m just surprised... "   
He yawned and then get to a drawer to take a MTT brand cereal box.

“Y’dun have ta do that, yer nice. Come have breakfast. I have vegetal milk."  


 

Cherry calmed down slowly, lowering his hands. He checked that nothing was going to fall of the sink and went to sit down slowly to have breakfast, still a little bit worried. He played with his fingers, looking everywhere else except at Butcher.  
"S-sorry, I… I j-just wanted t-to do womething t-to… to thank you… for everything...."

  
  
Butch took two bowls without looking from the pike of what Cherry had washed. He dried them and put them on the kitchen table near the cereal. He then went to the fridge to take a bottle of vegetal milk. It tasted funny but without the possibility to having real milk, it still did the job with the cereal.   
Once everything was done, he sat, forgetting the spoons like always. Butch really wasn’t a morning monster.

"Dun’ have ta thank me. It’s me who have to thank ya. I haven’t slept like that since… hum… I forgot da spoons."

 

So he got up again to get one for each of them.  
  
The small skeleton couldn’t help to laugh a little. Butch was really adorable like that. He stopped as quickly as he started, blushing at his actions. He took the spoon and observed the cereals and milk, not sure he deserved it. But he ate anyway. Closing his eyes at every mouthful he took to enjoy it the fullest until he finished the bowl. He really was feeling better, he didn’t even notice that his magic was accumulating in his non existing belly.

  
  
Butch ate a little less cleanly, especially in the morning. He almost fell asleep again twice and had woken up only by feeling the milk getting in his nasal opening. Eating helped him to stay awake however, and once his bowl was emptied he was a little less dazed.

He got up and returned to the refrigerator silently and brought a bottle of Ketchup. He offered it to Cherry.

"Want some?”

  
  
Cherry did not dare to look at his friend eating, even if he couldn't help to do so and smile a little. He watched Butch fetch a bottle of ketchup and opened his eyes wide out of surprise.

“K-Ketchup?! I-in’t it… really pricey…?”

He swallowed a little and looked down.

“N-no thanks. A-and I… I p-prefer mustard rather than k-ketchup, s-so… B-But thank you i-it’s n-nice to offer…!”

  
  
Butch shrugged and took a big mouthful of the condiment before answering, a little embarrassed.   
"Money’s not a problem for me… Sorry, Don’t have mustard. But I’ll buy it for you next time. "   
He felt so much better, the Ketchup had the same color as blood and that helped him to satisfy his hunger a little even if the taste was really far from it. And the magic in the condiment spread much faster in his bones.

  
  
Cherry blushed at hearing that, suddenly very ill-at-ease.   
"T-that’s n-nice but n-no thanks! I… I’d f-feel really b-bad… i-it’s too… expansive f-for me.”   
He swallowed and looked down, then he got up to clear the table and clean the bowls. He still limped slightly but he felt better than the day before.

  
  
Butch sighed and put one hand on Cherry’s when he tried to take the dishes.   
"I’ll take care of it."

He began to suspect something. His friend did not seem to be really conscious of who he was.  
"And, really, there’ll be mustard for the next time you’ll come by."   
He considered his words before asking.   
"D’you know what I do for a livin’?”

  
  
Cherry stopped his movements, surprised before inspecting Butcher, thinking. He opened his mouth to answer… but closed it right away.   
“N-No…? Well… I-I guess you told me y-you have a st-store…? A grocery store?”

  
  
"Yep, I have a small shop, but it’s a pass-time now. I pay my employees, but I don’t have to pay myself. Don’t need to."   
He stood up, searching for a way to show Cherry who he was for most people.

“When I tell you that if you need somethin’, I can give it to you, it’s not for nothin’.”  
He took a piece of paper on the shelf, it was a newspaper clipping. It was dated for some years before now. There was a photograph with him, Sweety, Boss and four of his brothers in front of the Arena. He always thought he looked stupid on it with the spider silk costume and his face scrunched his discomfort. He came back to Cherry and showed it to him.   
“You… y’see… I… I’m the owner of the Arena.”

 

  
The small skeleton listened to Butcher not fully understanding. He arrived at the Citadel not so long ago, after all, so he was still missing quite a lot of knowledge. Nevertheless, when he saw the photo, he first spotted his friend. Then Comic. Before seeing both Papyri.

He looked away, feeling himself going pale, and shaking. Then he looked at Butcher, hesitating.

“The… Arena?... T-that place where people go to fight…?”

  
  
"Yes, the Arena. That place where monsters go to fight without riskin’ to get killed. They fight by choice. Not because they have to.”

He turned his back to Cherry, he was scared to watch the look on his face. He was scared of how he was perceived after that. Most people changed their attitude when they knew he was one of the richest monsters in the Citadel.

“I have enough Gold to live like a king for multiple lifetimes. I use it to make the lives of those in need a little better. To spoil my brother too… but I always get more without asking.”

  
  
Cherry thought a moment about Butcher’s words, before getting up to come to put one hand on his arm, to make the other look at him. He smiled slowly.

“Y-you are doing something good. I heard a-about this place. A-A lot of monsters need it. A-And moreover, you do your best to help those who have nothing... You really are a wonderful person.”

Cherry took the other in his arms in a warm hug when he saw him become uneasy. And to show him that it didn’t change anything for him.

  
  
Butch turned around abruptly to return his embrace.   
"Thank you..."

He squeezed Cherry against himself. He had been so afraid to be seen differently. He felt his soul explode of relief and happiness. Anyone could see its light glowing through the thick pajamas he was wearing.

  
  
To be honest the small skeleton really was a surprised by the powerful embrace. He blushed even more but let him do it. He then spotted the light which shone slightly under the fabric of Butcher’s pyjamas and red rose to his cheeks even more while he didn’t know what to do with himself. He did not expect such a reaction.

“Y-you’re welcome…”

  
  
Butch finally let go of the poor Cherry. That’s when he took notice of his soul’s glow.

He instantly took a blanket from the couch nearby to hide it.  
"Sorry… It… It don’t happen usually.”   


 

Cherry was still blushing but he slowly put both of hands on Butcher’s, above his ribs.  
"I-it’s okay… I-if… If its glow is a little b-because of m-me, s-so i’m g-glad."   
He smiled shyly. He knew what if the Butcher’s soul showed itself, it was because of a strong emotion. And probably a positive emotion. Then he was happy, his own soul began to shine slowly under his black T-shirt.

  
  
Butch couldn’t help but stare at the light coming from Cherry’s soul. It was hypnotising. It was so pretty coming from a monster who lived through so much misfortune.   
"Cherry… I..."   


 

The small skeleton blushed at seeing his own state and looked away, rubbing his arm.  
"S-Sorry I...  I m-must make you u-uneasy… I sh-shoul… I should m-maybe g-go now… I w-wasted enough of your time..."

  
  
Feeling like a cold shower fell on him, going out of an emotional trance, he shook his head.   
"Oh hum... no.. I... it don’t... hum!"   
He cleared his nonexisting throat.   
"I won’t stop you if you really have to go. It was a pleasure to have you around… well..."   
He regained self-control.

“Once again, if you need somethin’, anythin’, I can give it to you. And… oh!”  
He ran to the coat rack and came back with a small object in his hand.   
“I had this for you. I wanted to give it to you when I went to your… home. Take it, please, so we can stay in contact.”   
He put a cellphone in Cherry’s hand.   
“I won’t take no for an answer. It’s one of the cheapest phones, with only the basic options. It can only do messages, video conference, phone calls, inventory and jet pack.”

It wasn't even a joke. Butcher really wondered why all phones must have this option.

  
  
"It… It’s… too much… B-but t-thank you… Butch."

Cherry smiled at him shyly, before getting closer to kiss his cheek. Then, he moved back and went to the door.  
"It’s… really nice of you… I hope to see you soon. Goodbye!”   
He gave him a small wave of the hand, before leaving quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry was played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> The other characters by me  
> We are not native english speakers. So, sorry if there is some mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. He's the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contain violence and show some aspect of an abusive relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters so soon? Don't take it as granted, I just had a lot of time to translate and our sweet Silverryu to correct the chapters. Thanks you Silverryu!  
> Indulgenceaoy, you're a great friend, your life is more important than this story and we love you ♥ !

Cherry gave occasional signs of life the next cycles, sending messages, often to wish good night. But, one night, he finally called.

The small skeleton was hidden, crying. He tried to stay silent. He was shaking so much that he had trouble holding the phone, pleading again and again.  
"Pick up… please, pick up… please!"

 

  
Butch was at the Arena, getting things done when he got a call. Seeing the number, he smiled and answered.

“Hello?”

 

  
A sigh of relief escaped him when he heard the voice, while he kept crying, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He stayed silent at first, only his tears could be heard.  
"B-Butch...?"  
He spoke very quietly, shaking and having trouble to breathing.  
"H-he... Help m-me... P-Please... H-he..."  
He almost caughed, placing his hand over his mouth.

 

  
Butch felt his soul tighten suddenly. He gave a sign to the angry smoothie seller to be left alone.

“Cherry? What’s happenin’?”  
Fear embraced him. His friend didn’t seem well. If only he could teleport… he regretted the loss of this ability more than ever at this instant.

“Where are you? I’ll… I’ll come to get you, buddy, just tell me…!”  
  
"S-Sin... I-In the b-building in construction… n-not far f-from the t-trash bin, y-you know…”

There was a heavy silence, he held himself from breathing and moving. After secondes, Cherry began to hyperventilate.

“P-pity, be… i-it’s my… B-Butch, d-don’t let me, p-plea…”

Once again, the silence. The small skeleton could feel his soul beat with force behind his ribs.

 

  
"I’m coming. **D o n ’t m o v e** ."  
Without taking the time to hang up, he screamed his orders to both sellers and ran like crazy to his car outside. He threw the phone on the passenger seat and jump started the car. Next stop, the Sin District.

By stepping on it and by disregarding the traffic rules, he would be on site within 8 tics.

 

  
Cherry kept gripping the phone like his life depended on it. His life was literally depending on it. He cied without stopping, trying to stay quiet when a big crash disturbed the silence. A deep voice could he heard. A strong voice, violent and full of anger.  
"You dirty disobeying dog! If you don’t want me to break your legs, you better come here immediately you little shit!!"  
The small skeleton had a hard time staying quiet, panicking more and more.

 

  
  
He finally arrived without even causing an accident… or at least not a serious one. He didn’t hit anyone but his car was dented after he took a streetlight or two, and a trash can.

He was a little shook but was okay. He wasn’t even scared for the car once in the Sin District. Almost no one had one but the life of his friend had more value than that old hunk of junk. He pulled the brake once in front of the trash can where Cherry was living. He took the phone and opened the glove box, picking the butcher knife he hid inside.

He saw his own reflection in the blade, he looked terrifying, rage was contorting his already deformed face. His only eye was glowing stronger than ever. He got out of the car and put the phone to his ear bones.

“I’m here, which floor are you? Please, tell me you’re still there”

 

  
Cherry listened to his voice, trying to compose himself before answering.

“Si-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
Another voice could be heard, full of rage and venom.

“Found you!”

The phone fell to the ground when Papyrus griped the small Sans by the cervicals to bang him against the wall.

“That’s where you were hiding!?! You made me run for way too long.”  
“ N-no, m-me-mercy, please B-Boss, p-HAAAAaaaaaaaaargggg..."  
A horrible sound of broken bone could he heard. Papyrus had keep his promise. He had broken one of Cherry’s leg before letting him fall on the floor like a stringless puppet, putting a foot on his skull.  
"You were calling for help?! HA! Do you really think anyone would care about you?!"

 

  
"Cherry?! CHERRY!"  
Si... si... Six? Sixth floor! He entered the building and heard Cherry roaring in pain two times. His eye was illuminated with magic, illuminating the dirty and abandoned walls.

He ran to the ruined staircase four by four. He usually had no endurance but the fear and rage gave him extra energy he thought he’d never have.

*Please, don’t die… don’t die!*

Once on the sixth floor, he opened the service door slowly with a disturbing squeak. He looked like a mad man, out of breath, holding his knife and his weak magic ready to strike.

He didn't know which appartement Cherry was hiding in but he spoke to address Cherry’s aggressor.

“Don’t know who you are. But if you don’t leave Cherry alone you’ll have a bad time.”

 

 

The apartment was one of the furthest from the service door .  Papyrus chuckled, enjoying seeing Sans under his boot. His fibula was separated from his knee, marrow spreading on the ground. Cherry cried silently, curled in on himself. The soldier really looked like Boss, he only seem tougher. He seized the smaller by the collar, dragging him behind. Cherry moaned in pain, not even resisting while he caught the leather to try and breathe. The tall skeleton growled out, irritated.

"Don’t begin to make yourself a martyr. I plann much worse for your punishment."

 

A delicious smell filled his nostrils while he stealthily approached the right apartment.

"I’m hungry..."  
He stopped in front of the door of one of the apartments. It was in a nasty state, covered in offensive words. The marrow, the smell came from in there. He opened the door slowly, ready to fight. His tongue had already manifested itself in his mouth and a trail of red saliva soiled the ground in front of him. He entered into what was formerly a lounge at the same time as the Papyrus. His breath was cut short when he saw Cherry's state.

His fury boiled in him. He wanted to feed, there was delicious marrow not far but he would not feed on Cherry, ah not at all... His anger was so large, yet he managed to control himself. No, his hunger was directed at the unknown Papyrus which held his friend by the collar.

“Duno who you are… but let Cherry go, right now. Or else, I’ll **f e a s t** ”

He hungrily passed his tongue over his teeth.

 

Papyrus stopped, surprised to see somebody entering the room. He immediately took a step back, as if just the sight of Butcher was an insult to his person.

"Damn, you are ugly. You are a Horror, right? That's what you call up to save yourself, you little shit?"

He suddenly lifted Cherry to see him eye to eye. The small skeleton turned his head with difficulty towards his friend, sniffing while his eylights disappeared.  
"B-Butch...?  
“Shut the fuck up!"

The violent Papyrus threw Cherry violently on the ground, making him cough up some marrow, whining in pain. The aggressor pressed his boot suddenly onto the pelvis of his brother, trapping the smaller Sans.

“This whore is mine. My toy, my property. I Don’t care what he offered you, now, if you want to fuck him, you have to pay me. And with your face, you’ll pay twice the price, and only when he’s done paying his own debts."

 

  
The stress was too strong. Butch could only laugh ominously. The situation suddenly seemed hilarious to him. He was going to cut this Papyrus in small pieces and stuff him with his own bones. He only needed to give rein to his anger.

“A whore, hu? heheheheh.. You must be new. Welcome to the Citadel. Here, every monster is free. But you… hehehe… you… You can call it your... Hell.”

And without waiting, he jumped on the Papyrus, his knife shone in the light, ready to damage the bigger skeleton. He did not hold back anymore, even if he failed to dust him, this dog would lose pieces this evening.  
  
Cherry opened his mouth to try to say to Butcher to stay away from him… be he never had the opportunity. Papyrus kicked him in the ribs, throwing him away from the scene. Now alone, the tall skeleton summoned a long and sharpened bone and gave it the shape of a sword.

“You’re just an animal, good for the asylum. Let me put a collar on you, I’ll use you in battle and, in return you can use my pet. Or else… I’ll kill you”

Without waiting, he summoned another bone to attack from all sides. He had to make the other fall down, to make him pay for his boldness.

 

  
“You’d be surprised… They don’t call me Butcher for nothin’! Cherry, get out of here!”

He blocked every attack with the edge of his blade, more enraged than ever.

Every time the other hurt Cherry, he fought with even more fury. Just one touch with killing intent could kill him and he couldn’t teleport to dodge. He also had to pay attention to his dead angle.

“An animal, exactly! But I have more bite than any dog!!”

He saw an opening and, as he was blocking another attack, he bit right inon the Papyrus’ forearm.

 

 

Papyrus chuckled, amused by the bite. Until the teeth passed through his glove. He shouted a swear and turned brutally around himself, hoping to throw the Sans against a wall.

On his side, Cherry was trying to get up. It was hard, all his bones hurt and every move from his leg had the potential to make him faint. Slowly, he got on all fours, looking at the battle, horrified.

 

  
Finally, the metallic taste of blood and marrow. His hunger grew stronger, he was losing control. His jaws were closing more and more, passing the glove and cutting through the bone. He didn’t want to… no, he couldn’t let go. He was fighting against his addiction for far too long and, now, he could taste that pleasure once again. He sucked as much marrow as he could, he didn’t pay attention anymore, even when the Papyrus was shaking him in all directions.

He was hungry, so he would eat until satiated.  
He finally flew away, but took a big chunk of the Papyrus’s radius and glove between his teeth with him. Blood and marrow colored his teeth red. He swallowed and it disappeared in his ectoplasmic stomac. He licked his jaws.  
" Delicious~ more! "

He wasn’t thinking anymore. His back hurt, his head too but only one sensation was overpowering all the others: his hunger. He jumped again to attack the Papyrus with his butcher knife.

 

 

Papyrus swared again, but, this time, out of pain. Enraged, he let the Horror jump on him to block the attack with blue magic, sending him to the ground using his soul. Once Butcher was immobilised, he ripped out his weapon threw it away and kicked his face.

“You bastard! I’ll tear you apart bone after bone! You’ll pay!”

 

 

Suddenly, Butch found himself on the ground. He knew this gravity attack, the blue attack. Sweety had the same kind. He wanted to crawl, to attack, to eat but he only got a kick in the face. For one second, he saw a flash, a vision of a small child he hadn’t eaten. This kid was smiling at him and they seemed to be in some kind of restaurant… then he was back to reality. His head hurt, like the worst migraine he ever had.

 

 

Cherry whimpered, terrified and teleported between the two skeletons.

“B-Boss! M-m-mercy! L-let him be…! I’ll b-be good... ! P-”

His brother bent toward him and seized him by the throat.  
"Stay. Out. of. This."

 

  
Cherry... Cherry was trying to protect him. But he was still in danger, no, he couldn’t let any more harm happen to Cherry. He had to keep his promise.

He crawled to be next to the Papyrus and, this time, he bit one of his feet with all his strength.

 

Cherry was about to take another blow when his brother felt the teeth close on his foot. He screamed in pain, lifting his leg and kicking the ground to make the horror release it. He was still holding the small Fell by his neck. The little brother was kicking weakly with his feets in the air, trying to fight as he was losing breath. Papyrus suddenly let go of him and he stayed still, on the ground, like a stringless puppet.

 

  
Butch didn’t have any other choice than to let go of the foot. He, too fell hard on the floor. He watched as the Papyrus let go of Cherry and tried to take his hand, worried. His head was killing him but he had an idea. The only idea he had to keep them both alive.

“Wake up, please… teleport us to… the car outside… I’ll… distract him”

He used his weak magic to summon a cage made of blue bones. The marrow and the bone he ate was giving him the strength to use enough magic to keep it, but only for seconds.

  
  
Cherry slowly turned his head to his friend, holding his hand. He nodded his head and his pupils disappeared from his eyes. Papyrus was already trying to catch them under the cage when they disappeared.

Not knowing where the car was, the small skeleton only took them to the street near the trash where he was living. He was still conscious but his state was deteriorating quickly with all the blood and marrow he was losing by his fibula and, surely, by at least one of his ribs.

 

  
Once out of danger, the natural gravity of the Citadel came back to him. Butch got up with difficulty and used his last sparks of magic to lift Cherry and help him enter the car. His hunger was coming back under the pain. He needed to feed and, at this instant, his friend looked and smelled especially delicious.

No, he had to drive him to the hospital, far away from this madmonster.

He walked around  the car, but seemed disorientated by the blow on the head. It made him lose some invaluable seconds but he managed to enter and sit in the driver seat.

*I must resist, I must resist…*  
"Hold on, Cherry!"

He tried to start the car, stressed and distracted by the smell. He had to make a huge effort to concentrate. Finally the car started.

 

 

The small skeleton wasn’t reacting until the car started. Then, he whispered:

“N-Not… h-hospital…”

He knew Butcher wanted to help. But shielding him from the hands of his brother only to send him to the slaughterhouse was not really going to help ... Because, even if his friend didn’t know, Cherry was aware of the trouble that could end his life.

 

 

“Okay, to the next best place then…”

And with that, he drove his car into the quiet of city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry and his brother were played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> The other characters by me  
> We are not native english speakers. So, please, help us getting better by telling where you see a mistake.  
> Thank you!


	6. Drying Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher care for one sweet little bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work.

It was the miracle that they arrived at the Arena without getting into an accident, considering how fast and erratic the trip had been.  By the time Butcher had stopped the car, he was exhausted. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

Recognizing his car, valets approached, their curiosity peaking when they didn't see him get out right away.

 

He was hunched over the steering wheel, grabbing it with a death grip.  He was afraid that the moment he let it go, he was going to jump on Cherry, who was defenseless. He needed blood.

 

"B-Boss?"

 

"M-Medic... Quick..."

 

One of the valets called the internal teams immediately to tell them what was happening. In the meantime, Butcher had made the error look at Cherry. He wasn’t seeing his friend anymore but a pile of bloody bones in front of him, a pile of bone he had to clean of its marrow, or else, he would lose his mind.

 

Cherry breathed slowly and with difficulty as if every breath hurt him. He could barely speak, exhausted that he was. But while waiting for the medical team, he managed to let escape one soft "thank you".

 

Suddenly, the car door passenger opened and the small skeleton was extracted from the car and put on a stretcher. A collar was put on him, the same used for the fights, to keep him from dying as he was brought into the infirmary. 

 

Butcher was brought in right after Cherry.  He was thankful that the Medics had taken Cherry far from him before he had time to hurt him. He had lost only some decimals of health but the medics working in the Arena had orders to never let anyone go until they got back all their HP.

 

However, he was still hungry and was scaring every monster that came near him by trying to bite them. Finally, only the Fire elementals were able to take care of him. They had a bad taste and smell like charcoal and fire, nothing appetizing for the blood-hungry monster. When he got back to his senses, he asked how his friend was and if he could see him, even from afar.  An Arena collar was put on him, so security could paralyze him if he became dangerous again. His stomach still gurgled.

 

"How’s Cherry?" he asked a  Swap Undyne came to meet him.  Who only after spotting the collar and being a little reassured by the presence of it, went on to explain Cherry's situation.

 

"We were able to stabilize him and repair his bone. But he’s still unconscious and doesn’t give any signs of waking up. It’s probably because of the loss of blood and marrow. He’s resting in an individual room now.”

The young woman guided him to the place where Cherry was. He was lying in a hospital bed wearing in a hospital gown and seemed to be sound asleep.

 

Butcher indicated to Security to give the remote control of his collar to Undyne.

 

"I’ll stay by his side. If I act like a beast again, you know what to do."

 

He knew that there were cameras everywhere in the Arena. And he trusted his staff to stop him if necessary. He took a chair and sat next to his friend and took his hand.

 

He stayed a long time in silence, trying to shut the thing in him that was pushing him to find more blood to drink and more bone to chew. Under his clothes, his ectoplasmic stomach was still summoned to digest the dust that used to be the Papyrus’ bone.

After some tics, he began to cry, fully conscious of what just happened. The innuendo behind that human of a Papyrus.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cher’... You were alone with that asshole I… I should have done more to protect you.”

 

He put his head on the bed, it felt heavy with pain and regret.

 

“I don’t wanna lose you… I almost lost you… I’m not good enough…”

He stayed silent a moment and put a skeleton kiss on his friend’s skull.

 

“I love you…”

 

Cherry felt as if he was resting on a cloud lost in the void of his mind. He was not conscious of anything around him, heard nothing, saw nothing. However, something was giving him the will to stay rather than letting go and allow himself to fall further into the void. Something was calling out to him.

 

Answering the call, the small Skeleton began to regain consciousness. He groaned. A weak and raw groan but it was still something. Slowly, Cherry opened his eyes. One of his bone eyelids stopped in the middle of his orbit, too heavy to open all the way. It took a few moments before he could focus and see around him.

 

Suddenly, he saw a familiar form near him and smiled tiredly.

 

"H-Hey... A-are y-you o-okay…? Y-you… are w-well...?”

 

Butch was still crying when Cherry regained consciousness. But, seeing his friend wake up, his worried face changed to a relieved smile.

 

“H-Hey, Cher’! You got me scared, y’know. Don’t worry, I’m all good except for a migraine and a food poisoning.”

 

His tummy growled in protest to that statement.  It was digesting and wanted more but, there was no chance that anyone could understand.

“You’re off the hook, friend. Boss and I have hired the best medics in the Citadel. You’ll bounce back.”

 

The small skeleton seemed worried seeing the tears on the Horror’s face. Slowly, he lifted a shaking hand to touch lightly Butcher’s cheeks.

 

“D-don’t cry, p-please… y-you saved me…”

 

He chuckled weakly, wincing and closing his eyes, before reopening them, half smiling.

 

“O-once again… I-I m-mean… T-thank you… A-and th-thank to the Boss.”

He took a deep breath, feeling weak. He closed his eyes and let his hand slip down onto the mattress.

 

“I th-thought it… was o-over… A-and n-now… h-he is here i-in the C-Citadel… H-he’ll t-track m-me down o-over and o-over… a-and h-he’ll w-want t-to get h-his revenge o-one y-you… I-I am s-so… s-so sorry…”

 

“He won’t get you! Even if I have to hide you.  I’ll pay for you to have a well-protected home. I swear he won’t get you. And he’ll have to find me in the middle of all the Horrors in town, hehe. I have taken a bite out of him already, I can do it again… I…” He took, too, a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts.

 

“Y’know… I didn't save you. YOU saved us. Without your teleportations, we’d still be there.”

 

He caressed his friend’s cheek. His soul seemed lighter doing that. He was still happy that the small Fell didn’t hear his confession.

 

“You… were brave. You protected me when I was down. I’ll never forget it. First, I’ll signal him to the Guard. If he got out of the Sin District or if he meets a Guard there, he’ll end up in the void before knowin’ where you’re hiddin’.

 

Cherry was passive, rubbing his cheek against his friend’s hand, hanging on to it. Tears were coming to his eyes before running down his face. He was sniffing, then sobbing, hanging on to the Horror.

 

“I-I… I th-thought we…  that h-he’ll… I only w-wanted to… to never g-go through t-that a-again… S-sorry..”

 

Now that the full memories of what had happened were returning to him, his fear was taking hold of him. 

 

“H-he’ll f-find a w-way, H’he’s p-perseverent…. He’ll n-never s-stop… Damnit…!W-wh-why…?!” His thoughts weren't coherent anymore, He couldn’t contain himself.

 

“You will not relive that. I won’t let that happen, d’you hear me?!” exclaimed Butcher.  With the strength of his anger, his eye glowed again. His migraine grew worse at the flare-up, extinguishing his magic. 

 

“You’re with me. I protect you. You deserve a better life. I-I care too much about you to let it happen!”

 

Cherry jumped when he heard his friend’s voice raise like that. He blushed a little. He dried his tears and looked away, sniffing silently.

 

“T-thanks… T-Thank you B-butch… S-sorry I should… I sh-should be glad… b-but I was so s-scared… f-for me and f-for you too…” He shyly looked at the Horror, touched by his words. 

 

“He only woke an old wound. You stopped him from really hurtin’ me. And, believe me, b’tween him and I, he’s the one hurtin’ real bad.” He slammed his teeth together before giving his small friend a playful wink. He laughed but not with real joy as his hunger was still tormenting him. He’d fallen right back in his addiction. 

 

“I c-care about y-you t-too… A-and… to know that h-he hurt y-you… b-because of me…” Cherry grimaced, feeling his soul painfully squeezing itself in his ribcage.

 

Butcher's face became redder Cherry’s nice words. He cared about him and hearing just that was giving him butterflies in his stomach and his soul began to glow. He scratched the back of his skull. “If somethin’ happened to you or Sweety, I think I’ll lose my mind.”

 

The small skeleton smiled hearing that, even if he could read in his friend's eyes the implications of all of this. In a corner of his mind, Cherry promised himself to help the Horror out of this… addiction. Upon seeing Butcher's soul glowing because of his words, the little Sans’ soul answered by glowing as well.  He was touched by Butcher’s flustered comments, especially knowing how much he cared for his Sweety. 

 

“T-thanks…” 

 

He hesitated an instant, opened the mouth to say something... but decided otherwise at the last second, hiding himself with the bedsheet.

 

Butcher hesitated at the same time, wanting to say something but seeing Cherry hiding in the sheets, he fell into a heavy silence for a few moments. He then took a big breath and pulled the sheet, uncovering Cherry’s face.

“Cher’... hum… Forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

 

He bent over the bed and gave his friend a skeleton kiss on the teeth.  Cherry's eyes widened and his pupils disappeared. He was beyond shocked.  He really hadn't expected that. 

 

Butcher only dared to enjoy their kiss for just one second before backing away. He couldn’t look at the Fell’s face.

 

“I… I’m goin’ to see the medics, you… You need to rest.”

 

He got up from his chair.

 

When Red realized that Butcher was getting up to leave, he suddenly strengthened himself and sat up. 

 

“Wai-...” He felt bad, almost like fainting and fell back on the soft pillow.

“... W-wait…”

 

Butcher turned back when he heard Cherry panting and calling for him.

“Don’t move, you’re going to wear yourself out, you have to regain your strength,” he said in a tone that started as a reproach but ended worried tone as he fully realized what he had done. He came back to be next to the bed, really embarrassed by his actions and by his attitude.

 

“I’m here.”

 

The Sans from Fell chuckled a little when he heard his friend. He felt very weak but he opened his eyes and held out his hand to take the Horror’s, looking into his friend’s eye.

 

“B-Butch, I… Me too, I-I th… I th-think I l-love you…?” He blushed and this time looked away. “W-When you’re here, I-I feel… good… a-and s-safe… A-and I f-feel my s-soul p-pulse a-and trying t-to reach yours...”

 

It was as if everything around them stopped.  The voice in him calling for meat and blood and the migraine pounding his head were gone muted out of existence. Had he actually heard that? It wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t sleeping next to Cherry. No, the hand on his was too real for that. Overwhelmed by emotion, red tears fell down from his eye sockets.

 

“I… I love you like crazy.” His soul was illuminated with the light of a thousand fires under his shirt. “I wasn’t certain about what was in my soul but.. t’night, I realized that… that I can’t imagine goin’ on without you… I can’t”  He leaned forward and kissed Cherry’s forehead. 

 

Cherry was all red after Butcher spoke. He averted his eyes from him, intimidated, and closed them when he felt the kiss on his forehead. He held on to the bloody skeleton as strongly as he could even though he was so low in energy. He felt his own tears roll on his face, combining with Butcher’s tears on the mattress. His soul was shining as brightly as his friend’s, answering to its call.

 

“T-Thank you… thank you…”

 

He kept thanking him in a loop until finally falling asleep, exhausting winning the fight for his consciousness.

 

Butcher stayed at Cherry’s side. He couldn't leave him, especially after that touching confession. He caught Cherry when he fell asleep and looked at the security camera to give the sign to the medics to come take care of his beloved double.

 

Silently, the Undyne couldn't help herself but mime a fangirl cry by seeing them together like that. 

 

Butcher whispered orders to prepare a good meal for the next cycle and for someone to call Boss. He needed a favor from his best friend.

 

When he made sure that everything was done as he ordered, he allowed himself to sink into an agitated but well-deserved slumber on his chair. He did not dare to let go of Cherry’s hand.

 

On the first crystal lights, Cherry woke up feeling heavy and… kinda weird. He took notice of Butcher’s hand holding his and the memories came back rapidly. He blushed immediately… and smiled at the same time. He leaned over to his friend and gave him a sweet skeleton kiss on his skull, not wanting to wake him up. Then, he took a moment to observe the room. The Undyne from last night came at that instant, she greeted him silently to let her boss sleep. She did some tests on the little Fell and brought in the breakfast for the lovebirds. She had to make sure Cherry could go out after the meal. 

 

Butch woke up some tics after, he felt like his head was going to explode… again. In a daze, as usual, it took a long moment for him to remember the day before. He frowned remembering the fight in the building, then he began to smile, embarrassed at the rest. He lifted his heavy head off the mattress. His back and cervicals hurt from sleeping in such an odd position but he tried to not let his voice show it as his gaze fell upon his friend.

 

“H’llo Cherry. How’ya doin’?”

 

Cherry smiled seeing Butcher wake up. He was, himself, sitting on the bed, the young fish woman was finishing her tests.

 

“Hello. I’m fine, and you?”

 

“Remind me ta never sleep like dat again…” grumbled Butcher stretching.  His vertebras cracked making a really unpleasant sound, but it felt good.

 

The blue lady spoke right after. “He’s way better. After a good meal, you can both go. But, boss… C-can I talk to you before you go…? In private?”

 

“Yeah, yeah Dyne. I’m comin’ once I finish eatin’. Breakfast’s the more important meal of all as they say.” He served himself a plate. There weren't great chefs working in the Arena’s restaurants but there were a lot of small cafes, fast foods, and other stands that were decent.

 

Red couldn't hold in a light laugh while listening to the boss and his employee talk. Eventually, the Undyne left them to wait outside while they ate.

 

Butcher began to eat with as much appetite as ever. His hunger seemed endless. “Once I’ve finished with what Dyne wants, I’ll take ya to the Boss Tower. An apartment is waiting fer ya there. You’ll be safe there. It’s not fer forever, dun’ worry.”

 

He still was eating his words more than ever in the morning.

 

Cherry had been eating until he heard Butcher’s announcement about an apartment in the Boss Tower. The Boss tower was the most secured, pricy and luxurious building in town. The lower floors were the headquarters of the Font Industry, while the higher floors were the home of the richest monsters. It was the most praised and coveted place around to live in. He almost choked out of surprise. He looked at the Horror as if he was crazy.

“Y-you are s-sure that it’s not… t-to m-m-much? I-It’s… s-so expensive there a-and… well… I-I’m a nobody.” He wanted to hide, thinking that Butcher’s generosity was too much. That he didn’t deserve it.

 

Butch chewed on a flat bread with some kind of jelly on it when he answered, his mouth still full. “Nah, i’ch no’ ‘oo much. You…”

 

He swallowed to be more clear. “You said it yourself, your bro will search for you. And there’s no safer place in all the Citadel. Boss tests every new security gadget there before selling them. There is an Anti-Teleportation field, guards on every floor, cameras, lasers, and a lot of things even I don’t know about. I’ve been there a couple of times, but only with Boss. To eat with the family, you know. There are other monsters too and the workers who have the right to go in. But before anyone can enter, they must be introduced to the security by Boss himself… Don’t know why, but Boss is very obsessed with security.”   

 

He refilled his plate and continued.

 

“I gain more money than needed to live here. I just prefer my small home. But you need to be protected. And I’d never give this task to anyone other than Boss. I’d trust him with my life.”

 

Cherry listened with attention, surprised by what he was learning. The voice of reason won over every objection sneaking into his mind. 

 

“O-okay…”

 

He put something else to eat on his the plate and whispered: “T-that mean that I have to… meet Him..?Y-you’ll be with m-me, r-right...?” The perspective of seeing another Papyrus, a Fell one, so soon after what happened frightened him. He was shaking once again.

  
  


“Unfortunately, yes… I’m sorry Cherry. I’ll explain your… situation... if you want, so he won’t stay long. But yes, I’ll stay with you until he’s gone.”

The Horror would have preferred there was another way to do this but there was not.  “But I won’t stay long there, with you… Don’t worry, you won’t be alone, Comic lives there too.”

 

He looked at his glass of juice.

 

“Sweety must be worried…” 

 

Cherry didn’t answer, he seemed somewhere else, nodding slowly. But he heard his friend’s concern about his little brother and was sincerely sorry.  He tried a smirk and said: “I-if you want… I… I can tell him it’s m-my fault.”

 

Butch smiled at Cherry.

 

“Doesn’t it strike you that, for that, you’ll have to meet him?” He put his other hand on top of Cherry’s. “Don’t force yourself. I’ll tell Sweety there was trouble I had to take care of and that I forgot to warn him. So you don’t have to meet him.”

 

The Fell monster looked down and took a deep breath. He squeezed the Horror’s hand to get some courage. “I-It’s okay… I c-can do it… e-especially after… a-after what happened y-yesterday… I o-owe you t-that much.”

He laughed, trying to relieve the pressure. “A-and! I think it will be ea-easier with Sweety than with the… the B-Boss…”

 

Butch lifted Cherry’s hand to kiss it.

 

“You’ll see, Sweety is very special but he’s the kindest and most harmless monster I know. He wouldn’t even be able to defend himself with somethin’ else than words.” Anyone could feel in his tone how deeply and sincerely he loved his brother. “I know he’ll love you. Just, be careful, he’s very cuddly.”

 

Cherry became red instantly feeling the kiss on his hand. He didn’t resist, nodding slowly. Hearing such sincere words and knowing that Butcher cared about him as much as he cared about his Papyrus made his soul glow even brighter.  

 

Looking elsewhere, he muttered: “Y-you… should go, maybe… see the Undyne…?”

 

“Ah hum… yeah. While I’m there, you can change back to your clothes. I’ll come back right after.” 

 

He quickly kissed Cherry’s cheek and got up, stuffing his mouth with another toast before leaving. 

 

The Arena was his domain, he knew where to go and walked to the main office of the medics with Undyne behind him. They could talk in private there. “So, Dyne, what d’you need to tell me? D’you need a new order of pain medication for the stocks?”

 

The young woman thanked him for coming and sat at her private desk, she didn’t look confident. “Y-Yes, we need some, b-but that’s not… the… problem...”

 

She took a deep breath and gave him a medical file. “It’s Cherry’s file... W-we had to take a b-blood sample for analysis… y-you won’t like the result.”

 

Butch sent a suspicious look at the Undyne before taking the file. He opened it and look at the results. His medical and scientific knowledge was long forgotten, like a big part of his past before his Undyne became Empress. And his headache prevented him from really thinking about all this numbers and acronyms. "Don’t tell me he’s sick… Illness can’t spread or get worse without time."

 

The fish girl rubbed her fins. “We can’t r-really say its an illness… well yes but… not really.”  She pointed him a particular line. "DT. The result is positive"

 

It was like taking a bucket of cold water in the face. He stopped breathing for a tic hearing the news.  The light from his valid eye disappeared, giving him a more frightening and creepy face than ever.

 

“Positive… to Determination…”

 

Determination was strictly forbidden in the Citadel. Every monster with even a mere drop in them was killed or pushed into the Void. His hands began to shake and, without thinking, he tore the file.

 

“How much…?”

 

The Undyne froze seeing him like that. “A-A little…? Not e-enought to be s-seen without s-searching… B-but every doctor with a s-sample of b-blood will see it.”

 

“Well… very well…”

 

Without waiting, Butcher rolled the file and put it in his jacket’s pocket.

“You will erase every video of the last two days. Then you’ll erase every trace of this file, even from the computers. And I forbid you or anyone to talk about that, understood?” He was furious… more worried than that but furious nonetheless.

 

“You’ve seen Cherry, he’s sweet and innocent, he wouldn’t hurt a fly! Even if you come from a Swap universe, y’know Undynes too can have DT when they’re pushed. This… problem musn’t be known. Is that clear?!”

 

The young woman nodded vively hearing him. “D-don’t worry, Chief, I-I’m on it! A-and no one will t-talk!” 

 

Every monster working in the arena were loyal to Butcher, after all. And everyone who had seen Cherry immediately liked him.

 

“Your secret is safe with us.”

 

“I trust you. Even Boss can’t know.”

 

He sighed, trying to calm down. He rubbed his forehead before saying.

“Do your pain medication order. The bigger the better so our reserves are full before the tournament. And you’ll have it at a good price. And I want everyone to take a day off. All of you are working too hard sometimes. I shouldn't have to remind you to take your break. When everythin’ is taken care of, take a break and get some coffee and bill it to my account. I’m going back to Cherry.”   

 

The Swap monster thanked him truly, appreciating the gesture. She quickly was gone to do the mission Butcher gave her.

 

Butcher left the office and got back to the room Cherry was staying at.

 

“Cherry? Are you ready?”

 

In the room, Cherry was fully dressed and was waiting patiently. He got up from the bed with the help of a crutch given by a medic. He had a brand new bandage on his broken leg, filled with green magic to help it heal quicker. The wound would be completely gone in a few hours but he was still shaky, trying not to fall over.

 

"Y-Yes, I am ready!"

 

He smiled at the Horror, coming to him with caution.

 

Butch gave his arm to the little Fell monster to help him walk. He had a broken leg after all. And it was a good excuse to stay near him.

 

“‘re okay? Don’t worry, everythin’ will be alright. We are just goin’ to the car and right to the Boss Tower. We’re expected there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> Question, who saw the hidden meaning in the totle of theis chapter? Drying Tears... D T... :3 Please, tell us in comment.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry and Dyne were played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher is played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	7. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry's new life is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post the new chapters so thanks a lot!

"It will be a’right."

 

It wasn't until Butch entered the car that he realized to what extent it had been dented.  It usually wouldn't have bothered him but now that he was seeing the end result, he wondered how they succeed to get there without turning to dust. 

 

So this time, he put on his safety belt.  Better safe than sorry.

 

“It will be… a’right” he repeated this phrase like a mantra all the way to the Tower, to reassure the little Fell, which made Cherry wonder if his friend was also trying to reassure himself.

 

He tried to not look concerned by the car’s state, as he let Butcher drive. However, he put his hand on the Horror’s leg and caressed it, hoping it would help to appease him.

 

Butch felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt Cherry’s hand on his leg, but it was reassuring. 

 

Finally, they arrived before the huge Boss Tower. It was the tallest building in all the Citadel. It was so tall that anyone could see its top from any part of the city. 

 

An impressive number of monsters were coming and going from the main entrance, most of them wearing suits. But the Horror didn't stop in front of the main entrance but continue to drive until they were behind the building.

There, almost no monsters were to be seen except the famous Boss, wearing a wonderful suit made of spider silk.  He was accompanied by two Alphys from Swapfell, each of them wearing a muzzle.

 

Butch stopped the engine and took a deep breath. “I won’t force you to go in if you don’t feel like it. Boss and I are friends, he… he’ll understand if I explain everythin’ to him.”

 

Cherry hadn't said a thing when they arrived at the Tower. He thought he would be ok… but he froze when he saw the famous Boss. He swallowed with difficulty, feeling a slow shiver that left him all shaky. “I-It… It … wi-will… be o-okay… Y-you’ll stay wi-with m-me, r-right…?” He had tears at the corner of his eyes but was trying hard to stay dignified. 

 

Butch got out of the car and opened the door for Cherry like a gentleman. He helped him walk toward Boss but stayed at an acceptable distance so Cherry won’t feel trapped.  However, his demeanor left no doubt that he would support the Sans from Fell, no matter what.

 

Cherry left the car, shaking more with each step.

 

With ease, the Horror addressed to the richest monster of the Citadel.

“Hi, Boss. Happy t’see you could free yourself for a moment. Let me introduce you Cherry. He’s the one I would like you to help.”

 

The Papyrus gave a warm smile to Butcher and Cherry before politely bowing in front of both Sans. He was like any other Papyrus from Fell. Tall, with pointy teeth, a scar crossing his left eye.  Boss had the kind of edgy elegance that could be seen in this kind of monsters. Nevertheless, now that he was near his friend again face to face, he had to admit… he looked exactly like the Papyrus that attacked him the day prior.

 

Boss talked with a soft tone in his raspy voice.

 

“You were lucky my friend. The meeting with the Council was shorter than usual. So, this is the new friend you always talk about? Another Sans, like there wasn’t enough of them.”

 

He told the last sentence like it was a joke. Then, he addressed Cherry directly. “Nice to meet you, Cherry. It’s funny… you remind me of my brother Leash.”

 

The small skeleton grabbed his friend’s arm, feeling his breath getting quicker. Damn, that Papyrus was… way too similar to his brother, but with better manners. When Boss talked directly to him, his pupils disappeared and he was petrified, like a deer in headlights. He tried to stammer an answer, a thank you for the tall skeleton but, he couldn’t even keep looking at him. His hurt leg was about to give up on him.  If Butch weren't helping him he knew he would be down on the ground at that moment. His mind was blanking out on him, the memory of the day prior was still too fresh. 

 

Upon noticing this, Butch placed himself in front of Cherry to act as a buffer between him and the fears being raised by his memories.

Boss gave both Sanses a questioning look.

 

“The one that wants to harm Cherry… is his brother," explained Butcher quickly. "He’d done him more wrong than I can imagine. So, he’s nervous in from of Papyri like you, Boss.”

 

Boss straightened himself considering this.

 

“Ah… So it’s worse than my poor Leash. Don’t worry, Butcher, your protegé will be safe in the Tower. I’ve given orders to prepare the smallest vacant apartment like you requested. And I’ll make sure to not bother him. But he’ll surely have the visit of my brothers. At least, he should be prepared for a visit from Speedy. But if he’s lucky, Comic and Marquis will stop him.”

Butch couldn’t help himself but laugh at that idea. Speedy was… the most enthusiastic of all of Boss’s brothers.

"Jamais deux 'Sans' trois* right? Hehe"

 

The two Alphyses chuckled, hearing the French expression with the pun. And anyone could see that Boss was trying to hide a smile. “Oh no, don’t begin with that too! I already have three brothers out of five that never stop with their stupid puns!”

 

“C’m one, Boss, you’re smilin’.”

 

“No, I am not!”

 

Cherry was gripping Butcher’s arm like it was a buoy in a vast sea. Slowly, with difficulty, he came back to reality and listened the two friends talk without saying anything. He smiled a little earing Butcher’s joke but stayed silent, breathing quickly, trying to calm himself.

 

Finally, he whispered so only Butcher could listen. “C-can… C-can you t-t-thank him f-for m-me…? P-p-please…? I… I am s-sorry, h-he just l-looks so a-alike…” 

 

He swallowed, tensing up. “S-s-sorry…”

 

The bigger Sans put one of his hands on Cherry’s to comfort him and repeated to Boss. “Cherry thanks you for your generosity, Boss.”

 

It was true, Boss looked exactly like Cherry’s brother, minus the wickedness. This thought awakened his stomach.  He briefly wondered if that Papyrus tasted the same.

 

“You’re welcome, Cherry. Now, will you let this two beautiful woman smell you? Just so they’ll never forget you when I give the order to let you come and go to the building whenever you want. After that, you can go to the apartment."

 

Both Alphyses didn’t seem indifferent to Boss’s compliments.

 

The small skeleton nodded and stepped out from behind Butcher so he could be seen. His death grip on Butcher's arm stayed, however, and it was taking all of his determination to not cry and hyperventilate.  The last thing he wanted was to bring shame to his friend. He closed his eyes and concentrated on that thought as the Alphyses approached. Strangely, his leg injury seemed to grow more painful despise the bandages full of green magic. His heel was taping the ground without control. He winced and pulled on his collar with force, trying to get a hold of reality.

 

Butcher put his arm on Cherry’s shoulders and whispered to him. “Calm down, everythin’s alright. I love you, don’t forget. I won’t let anyone harm you.” 

 

Both lizards came near. They were so tall and large that they were blocking everything else from view. Without hesitation, their eyes stared at Cherry with intensity, as if they were trying to learn every single detail of the small Sans body. Then one of them, with an ugly looking scar on her forehead, took another step closer to the duo to smell Cherry, twitching her lizard snout.

 

When the inspection was done, they both nodded at the same time and came back to Boss’s side.  “Nothing to report, Sir,” said the scarred Alphys with a raspy voice. 

 

Butcher hugged Cherry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Y’were very brave, I’m proud of you.”

 

Cherry wasn’t even aware he stopped breathing. He suddenly took a deep breath, leaning against his friend. He looked down at the ground, shaking uncontrollably “T-thanks… S-s-sorry for… e-everything…”

 

He closed his eyes before straightening himself, still stuck to Butcher. 

“I-I don’t k-know if I c-can s-stay up f-for l-long… M-my leg is h-hurting m-me…”

 

“Boss, can, hum… can one of those Alphys please help me carry Cherry?” Asked Butcher, after what the small Fell told him.

 

Without a word, Boss gave a sign to the scarred Alphys who came right away at the Sanses side.

 

“Excuse me,” she said before lifting Cherry, holding him in a bridal style in her arms.

 

Cherry lifted his eyes to the Alphys surprised, but let her do her thing. He bit back a yelp when she took him in her arms and cowered on himself. 

 

Then, Boss turned his back at his best friend and the newcomer. “Go to the 64th floor. It will be apartment number three. I won’t force your friend to have to endure my presence any longer, Butch. Kut will come with you, she has the key to the elevator.”  He explained in his usual calm tone. 

 

He summoned a bright red bone from the floor and put a magnetic apartment key on it. Then, the bone attack slid to the group and stopped at Butcher’s feet. The Horror took the key.

 

“Thanks, Boss, I owe you one.”

 

“I don’t doubt that, my friend. I’ll leave you now, that poor Sans mustn’t stay in my presence more than you need and, I have business to run. I hope to have you home again soon with Sweety, Butcher. Vedette really misses your brother and would love for you to come to dinner if you are both there again.”

 

“I’ll tell him without a doubt. Thanks again, pal.”

 

And, with that, the Papyrus walked away toward the main entrance, followed by the other Alphys.

 

The small skeleton thanked the boss before he was gone. Then, he let himself go in the arms of the lizard woman.

 

“I a-am sorry t-to bother you l-like that… Than-thank you for e-everything you d-do…” He shyly smiled at the Alphys. 

 

On the way to the back door of the building, he felt his eyes close slowly, his tiredness was taking a hold of him. 

 

The group passed the door, guarded by a duo of dog monsters. The entrance was rather big and elegantly decorated with huge planters and artificial plants. There was one elevator on the side. Kut pushed the call button and everyone waited in silence.

 

Once in the elevator, Cherry became totally limp, although he fought to stay awake.

 

The journey to the 64th floor was long and quiet. Butch never knew what to say to Boss’s guards. They were all impressive in their height and their fighting techniques. Sometimes, they came to the Arena to train, so the Horror knew their strength was quite real. No matter if they were Alphyses, Asgores, Undynes or Dogs… all kind of monsters worked for Boss. 

 

Once they arrived at their floor, they finally noticed that Cherry was really tired and on the verge of unconsciousness, so they tried to be as quiet as possible. The apartment was near the elevator and Butch ran head to open the door for Kut and the small Sans.

 

It was small, by Boss’s standards, but it was at least four time the size of his own home. It was a big loft with a huge open space and a large picture window with a nice view of the Citadel. At this height, they could even see the artificial gardens of the Swap District. There were a big kitchen and a spacious living room, all decorated in a really modern style. All in black and Red, Boss’s favorite colors. 

 

There was a television, a desk with a magitek computer and a mezzanine with a bed king size covered with a really soft looking blanket. There weren't a lot of doors. One led to the bathroom, another to the kitchen, and the rest were only to closets.

 

The Alphys slowly put Cherry in one of the fancy sofas in the living room and excused herself. Butcher sat next to the other Sans and stroked his hand, waiting until he came back to his senses. He couldn’t lift his eyes from the beautiful view of the city.

 

Cherry thanked the young woman weakly, even though she was already out of the apartment and rubbed his eyes.  He finally took a good look at the place… and ended up completely flabbergasted. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His hands began to shake and he stood up to hobble to the window to take in the breathtaking sight. He held in hands in front of his mouth, lost.

“I… I c-can’t accept th-that… it’s s-so… so v-vast and w-wonderful, it’s… it’s…” Words failed him, his head was spinning and he soon found himself sitting back down right away.

 

Butch helped him. 

 

“Y’need to be protected, Cher’, don’t forget it’s only temporary. And if the view is taking your breath out, you should see the one on the top floor. From up there, you can even see the void around the city. It can give you vertigo.”

He took the small Sans in his arms, the Horror also needed to get over the commotion. And he wanted to feel Cherry against him. “It’s one of the smaller places in here. Boss couldn’t do less… fancy. He always hires Vedette to decorate the apartments before renting them out. Vedette is Boss’s husband, I hope you’ll see him someday. He’s a big movie and TV star, but he doesn't let it go to his head.”

 

Of course, Cherry couldn’t help a little chuckle hearing his friend. He leaned against Butcher, hugging tight and sighing. “I’m so sorry to bother everyone like that… Th-the Boss seems to be a good m-monster b-but… I could only s-see in him m-my… m-my Boss…” He swallowed, gripping Butcher a little harder. “I-I will stay here… B-but, y-you will come see me, right...?”

 

“You’re not a prisoner, Cherry. You can go out whenever y’want!” Still a little shy, he bent a little to kiss his Fell counterpart. “I’ll come see you ev’ry day. If you want to.”

 

Cherry felt his breath taken away from him. He closed his eyes and put his hands on Butcher’s to kiss him back, as shy as his friend was. “Y-yes. I-I’d love to.”

 

He took a deep breath and intensly looked the Horror in the eye.

“If you want to come with S-sweety, y-you can too…”

 

Butcher’s soul began to glow when his eyes dived into Cherry’s. “We’ll come see you, then. Sweety’ll be happy to come here, it’ll be a nice change from his work.”

 

He put his forehead against Cherry’s and stayed like that in silence. He didn’t want to go.

 

The small skeleton smiled hearing that. He squeezed his hands in silence, closing his eyes to enjoy the closeness and the heat of the other skeleton. His soul began to glow under his shirt too.

 

The two Sanses stayed like that for long Tics, enjoying the presence of the other… until Butch’s phone began to vibrate. Growling at being interrupted, he looked at his telephone's screen.  It was Sweety. It wasn't until then that it occurred to him that his brothers must have been worried to death, so he felt a wave of guilt before he answered.

 

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNS!!! WHERE WERE YOU? WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWERED UNTIL NOW? I CALLED THE ARENA EARLIER AND THEY SAID YOU WERE AT THE INFIRMARY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY!!”

 

Even without using the phone's speaker function, it hurt Butcher’s nonexistent ears to ear his brother talk so loudly. He seemed to be crying helpless and heartbroken. And that was just breaking his soul.

 

“I’m good, bro, don’t you worry I’m coming back home. I’ll tell you everythin’, please don’t cry Pap.”

 

It was his turn to be totally helpless.

 

Cherry jumped when he heard the phone and gently smiled to show it didn’t bother him. But he heard the conversation and it made him feel guilty. He almost climbed on Butcher to talk into the phone.

 

“Sweety? It’s… It’s Cherry. I’m sorry, I was the one who held your brother away… He’s coming back soon, promise.”

 

"CH-CHERRY? PLEASE, TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER? HE’S FRAGILE A-AND I AM SCARED AND-AND I COULDN’T SLEEP WITHOUT MY STORY AND…”

Sweety spoke like a child who had a bad dream. 

 

“Bro, calm down, I’m okay, I just had to help Cherry with simethin’ really important. I’m comin’ home, calm down. Love ya, little bro, I’m comin’, be good alright? I’m coming back. I hangup. Kiss.” He hanged up before Sweety had the chance to whine again. “I’m sorry, Cher’, I have to…”

 

Cherry felt his soul squeezed in his chest. Oh, he was feeling bad for this Papyrus but… It was mostly out of jealousy. Why his brother couldn’t have been like Sweety, someone nice who would worry and care for him.

“I understand, don’t worry. Be safe.”

 

He smiled and kissed Butcher’s bony cheek.

 

“I’ll come back when I can. You’ll need another phone, I guess you lost the first one, right?” Said Butcher.  He kissed him one last time and whispered: “I love you” before running out of Cherry’s new home. Leavin the small skeleton alone in his big apartment. 

 

Cherry quickly told him he loved him too right before the Horror left. He sadly watched him go away, using the window near him to keep balance. The green magic filled bandage was finally doing its job and he barely felt any pain anymore but he didn’t want to fall.

 

His soul hurt again once he was all alone. He sighed and decided to explore the place before taking a nap. He slept for one hour and was woken by someone who was knocking at the door so fast it sounded like a machine gun.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It means: Never two without three. Sans means Without, in French. And the last "s" is not pronounced but, for the pun, it is...  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry was played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher Boss and the others characters are played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!   
> See you next time!


	8. Chic and Magifique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry meet two of the Font Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post the new chapters so thanks a lot!

The knocking on the door had startled Cherry so bad that it made him fall from his bed. Thankfully, the bandage had finished its duty and his leg was as good as new so he didn’t hurt himself. He stood up slowly and walked to the door with shaky legs. He was too small to look through the peephole and he could barely hear two voices behind the door.

 

“Stop that, you are giving me a migraine! And you are probably bothering him, or he’s out for dining. Either way, you shall not bother him.” A condescending and deep voice said.

 

“No! I”m sure he’s here! Hello! New neighbor! We came here to say hello! I have presents!” Countered a full of energy and childish voice.

 

Cherry swallowed with difficulty. It was certainly… Boss’s brothers…?

 

Slowly, he unlocked the door and opened it, staying half hidden behind it.

 

“H-hello?”

 

A heap of confetti was thrown at his head through the small opening.  The source of the colorful greeting was a Sans, smaller than Cherry, all clad in blue and grey with baby blue pupils.  He smiled at Cherry.

 

“Wouhou! Welcome neighbor! I am Speedy and here is my little brother Marquis! We live on the last floor!”

 

“We are the same age, brother…”

The one speaking without any enthusiasm was another Sans. Upright, clad in an all purple victorian ensemble, he was way taller than Cherry. He was really elegant if you compared him to the other who looked like a sweet little marshmallow.

 

Cherry stayed still as he regarded the duo's dynamic, too shocked to react immediately. He suddenly became aware of the confetti on his skull and took a step back.  

“O-Oh… Y-you are B-Boss’s b-brothers, r… right…?”

.

"Yes! You have before you the magnificent Speedy and his brother the pompous Marquis."

 

"Hey!"

 

"We are two of the five Sans Font brothers!"

The one named Speedy tried to do a heroic pose but, no matter what he did, he seemed always looked more cute than anything else.

 

“Please, forgive Speedy’s attitude, he has a tendency to act like a child on a sugar-rush. He welcomes all newcomers this way, and absolutely no soul has yet succeeded to stop him.” Marquis offered his hand to Cherry. “Anyway, nice to meet you ...um… What do they call you?”

 

The Fell skeleton couldn’t hold back his smile upon seeing the brothers act with each other. They really seemed to get along well.

 

“M-my name is Cherry… N-nice to meet you t-too…”

He answered shaking the taller skeleton's hand slowly.

 He hesitated one moment, then whispered: “I-it’s nice of y-you to come g-greet m-me…! I-d-didn’t expect a-any v-visitors.”

 

Marquess firmly shook hands with Cherry, looking him in the eye with his dark purple pupils then let go.  The moment Cherry was free, Speedy didn't wait for a second longer to scoop Cherry in his arms and lift him to dance on the spot. He had more strength than he seemed.

 

“Cherry! I love that name! It’s so cute! And I love cherry pie, it’s delicious! One day I tried cherry tacos it was so good! My Papy hated it at first but he ate them anyway! One day I’ll do some for you if you want!”

 

“Speedy! Put him down! You are going to scare or choke him…”

 

Cherry did not expect to be raised in the air so suddenly, especially by somebody whom he did not know. He yapped in surprise, his body becoming limp. He trembled, with empty eyes, his arms around his skull, murmuring excuses in a loop. The events of the day before had woken a much deeper wound than he thought.

 

It took some doing but Marquis was finally able to stop his brother and convinced him to put down the poor Cherry. But he frowned when he saw what Cherry was doing.

“Look at what you have done, Speedy. You made him another Leash.”

 

“Oh sorry! Did I spin too fast? Do you need anything? A glass of water? I’ll get you one!”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Speedy was already gone to the kitchen. Thankfully, Vedette did things right when he was hired to decorate the apartments. There were all the necessities you could ever need like dishes, blankets or soap in the closets.

 

Marquis stayed with Cherry and looked in his eyes, breathing slowly to invite the little fell to do the same.  He carefully coaxed him down to the floor as he stayed upright.

 

Once down on the floor, Cherry came back to himself slowly. He saw  Marquis looking at him and swallowed some air, coughing before managing to breathe normally. He put a hand on his own face, thanking quietly the other Sans. When the smaller one came back with water, he thanked him too before emptying his glass.

 

“S-Sorry…”

 

“No, I am sorry for shaking and scaring you! It’s stronger than I, I love meeting new friends” answered the cute Sweety with sincerity.

 

“Maybe he can make amends. Do you have any belongings you need to transfer here? If Sweety runs to get them, maybe we can tire him so I won’t have to babysit him anymore.”

 

Cherry smiled nicely. Speedy really seemed sincere. But, at Marquis’s question, he looked down and rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

 

“N-not really…? S-sorry… A-and even if I had something, it would be i-in the Sin...S-so…”

He sighed deeply.

“S-sorry for that…  I a-am not r-really used to having a… a ... r-roof over my head.”

 

He laughed, unsure.

 

Marquis raised a bony eyebrow, astonished.

“No belongings? Really?”

He frowned and thought for a tic.

 

Speedy, with stars in his eyes looked at his brother with expectation.  

 

“If you are thinking what I'm thinking, brother dear, call the Limo.” Marquis mumbled.

 

“Right away!”

 

“Cherry, to welcome you and to make amend from the fright Speed put you though, we invite you to fill your closets in the best marketplace in the Citadel. Our brother Boss told us that if we met you, we had to be caring.”

 

Speedy already had his phone out and was commanding to someone to take out a limousine and asked Kut to wait for them.

 

“And we won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, so…

” The elegant Swapfell monster bowed and offered one of his gloved hand to Cherry. “Follow us.”

 

Cherry watched them, more and more surprised.

 

“W-what…?!”

 

He didn’t have any chance to stop them. He only played with his fingers in an embarrassed way,  unsure of what to do.

“I c… I can’t accept, i-it’s…”

He swallowed with difficulty.

 

In response, Marquis offered his hand to him again.  

 

Cherry could only manage a sad look before putting his hand on the Swapfell’s.

“O-okay… I f-follow y-you b-but don’t buy anything f-for me, p-please, it… it’s not necessary.”

 

Nonetheless, he followed the brothers to the car without further resistance.

 

"On the contrary, we will do your entire wardrobe. And Speedy needs some new clothes as well, he tore up his last dress yesterday on the trampoline."

 

Speedy puff out his cheeks in a pout, hearing very well the mocking tone of his brother.

 

The small skeleton group entered the limousine which was being driven by a Lesser Dog. Right next to the dog, in the passenger seat was the Alphys named Kut.

 

Cherry was docilely guided, greeting famous Kut on the way.

 

“To Asgore Avenue.” ordered Marquis once everyone settled down.

 

The luxurious car was spacious but not too much. There was even a mini bar with condiments in it.

 

Once in the car, Cherry did not know which way to turn anymore. It was such a massive change of lifestyle... He really felt out of place compared to the others. He curled up on himself, ill-at-ease. He had spotted the mini-bar and the condiments, but his eyes were always turned to the outside. Fear was twisting his non-existing stomach. He tried to hide his trembling hands. He did not want to stay outside… What if his brother found him?

This thought quickly made him disconnect from the reality. He was not really there anymore, his eyes were empty.

 

During the journey, Marquis and Speedy talked, trying to add Cherry to their conversations but with no success. They didn’t seem to take notice of Cherry’s absence of response. When the Limousine finally stopped, the Lesser Dog got out first with the Alphys and came to open the door for the Sanses.  The bodyguard stayed near, on guard, ready to protect her protegés from anything.

 

Marquis was the first of the skeleton to walk out of the car to open the door of a really fancy looking boutique. Speedy shook a little Cherry’s shoulder to try to get him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

“We’re here. Come on, don’t be scared, we’ll have fun!”

 

Cherry suddenly went out of his trance when he felt Speedy’s hand.

“O-oh, yes, s-sorry.”

 

He left the limousine and saw he was in the Tale District. He froze immediately and watched around him, taking in the view. Then he shivered when he saw the amount of Papyrus in the street. Without any further hesitation, he followed Marquis into the store.  

 

Speedy entered right after the Fell and Kut placed herself in front of the boutique’s door.

 

The inside was decorated all in white and pink. A lot of monsters dressed in cute purple and pink uniforms worked here, mostly Muffets. There was also some exotic Sanses from some kind of all fashion universe and one or two Dreemurr. A Muffet, dressed in a very fancy muslin dress, the same color as the uniform of the other workers, came to welcome the group.

 

“The Font Brothers! Welcome! It’s a pleasure to see you in our modest little boutique!”

 

“Hello, Muffin!” greeted Speedy and hugged the Muffet who was happy to hug back with two of her arms.

 

“Happy to see you, lady Muffin. Let me introduce you to Cherry. Cherry, this is Muffin, one of the best dressmakers in all the Citadel. She’s the owner of this boutique.”

 

The one named Muffin approached Cherry and seemed to study him with all her eyes.

 

“A Fell again? I would have thought that Boss would have taken a more exotic one for his next brother…”

 

Speedy laughed a little but left it up to Cherry to correct the spider girl.

 

The small Fell let the Muffet examined him in silence. But, upon hearing the spider talking about him being Boss’s brother, he had to clarify.

 

“W-what?! N-no, no, I…!” He got pale.  “I a-am not… O-One of t-the b-brothers…”  He looked down and took a step away.

 

“Oh really? Oh, I’m so sorry!” She blushed, really embarrassed.

 

Cherry blushed too but smiled at the Muffet, mumbling it was alright.

 

Speedy smiled.

“Nope, he’s a Sans but not our brother. Only our neighbor. But, as you can see… He is in need of new clothes.”

He cheerfully explained.

“I see! Indeed his are not very fresh. I can repair and strengthen them if you want.” suggested the spider girl.

 

“He and Speedy will need new clothes. If one day he is invited to our table, I would prefer to see someone fit to be seen." Added Marquis.

"And Speedy tore up his dress again. But this time it’s only good for the trash. He needs a new one.”

 

Cherry listened to their discussion and looked at his clothes.  He winced with disgust when he noticed how ... out of place, he was there.

“O-oh hum… J-just… repair… It would be alright… I th-think….”

 

Muffin and the two brothers smiled at Cherry’s statement.

 

“Very well, then, I recommend that you choose one of our suits to wear so you won’t be naked while our little workers work on your… clothes. Seeing the state of your rags, a cycle will be needed for that.”

 

With three of her arms, she showed the extent of the garments on display. There were all kinds of things. Skirts, vests, suits, everything in all sizes and all tastes.

 

Speedy took Cherry’s hand and guided him to a shelf full of clothes for skeletons.

 

The poor skeleton bowed profoundly to thank the Muffet before letting the little swap taking him away. He looked at the clothes, completely in awe. He couldn’t believe it. It was beautiful. But every time his eyes fell on the price, he winced. Everything cost much more than he thought.

 

Marquis arrived just behind Cherry as he was looking at the price and whispered:

“Come one, don’t be shy. Try them at least. Even if you don’t take them, do yourself a favor and see what you look like in it.”

Then he walked to search on his own.

 

Speedy already had a lot of gowns in his arms. Then he came close to Cherry and gave him some dark looking clothes.

“Look what I found! Try it! Try it!”

 

There was a black overall with a deep red shirt, a blood red suit, a sporty ensemble with a really tiny short and a beautiful black cocktail dress with glitters but with a naked back.

 

So Cherry found himself with arms full of clothes. He blushed even more, and thanked the Swap Sans, understanding he couldn’t just watch. He followed the little monster to a fitting room and tried the dress. He looked at himself in the mirror and his eye lights disappeared when he saw all the scars on the bones that the gown left bare. The dress was beautiful but…

He felt ugly, even disgusting wearing that. It was, in his eyes, like giving a gala gown to a scarecrow. He sat in the little seat inside of the fitting room and rubbed his still bandaged fibula.

 

“Come one come one, I want to see!”Speedy's voice was full of excitement behind the curtain.

 

“Speedy… you are not alone…”

 

“Okay… Please, Cherry, WE want to see!” corrected the Swap. He had also changed in a long T-shirt with dark blue leggings.

 

Cherry slowly stood up when he heard them. He didn’t want to be seen but… maybe they would leave him alone after that…? Reluctantly, he opened the curtain. He did not dare to look at them in the eyes and kept rubbing his naked arms.

 

“The d-dress is… R-really p-preety… B-but I don’t th-think that… that I sh-should… wear something like… th-that…”

 

Marquis made a face.

“Once again, your incompetence is a pity, Speedy. You are right, Cherry, you shouldn’t wear that. It does not show you at your advantage.”

 

Speedy pouted.

“I think you’re beautiful like that. You would turn any monster’s head.”

 

Marquis disappeared down the aisle to search for something without adding anything else to the conversation. Speedy began to make poses like a really clumsy model.

“What do you think of me? Maybe not classy enough… Or too close to the bone, non? Oh! You should try the overall, I’m sure you’ll love it!”

 

The little Fell sighed, looking away. He only lifted his eyes to smile at Speedy, gratefully.  

“Y-you’re dazzling. I w-will try the overall if you want b-but… I don’t think th-that I’m really at m-my place here… And even l-less in this kind of c-clothes…”

 

“Don’t say stupid things like that. Everyone has their place here. If we were able to make Butcher wear something else than his old bloody vest, I’m certain we can find something for you here. Oh… hum… Maybe you don’t know him. He’s a Horror Sans, you know the kind? Scary with a hole in his head? You should have seen him in the suit Boss gave him for the Grand Opening of the Arena, he was almost beautiful”

 

Speedy returned in his own fitting room. When he got out, he was wearing a really cute dress that looked to be out of Alice in Wonderland.

 

Cherry daydreamed, thinking about the photo Butch showed him, it seemed like such a long time ago. Yes… Butch had been beautiful in that. He blushed, wondering what the Horror would think seeing him in that dress…

 

To not think about it anymore, he stepped back into the fitting room to try the overall with the red shirt. Once out, he felt even more naked, it was not covering his legs at all. He swallowed with difficulty seeing the other sans.

 

“You are… ch-charming…!” he said

 

“Thank you! I think I’ll take this one, it’s so cute! And this overall suit you well but… there is something missing…” said Speedy.  

He scratched his jaw, thinking.

“No… no, change yourself, the shirt is too large. Try something else.”

And he disappeared behind the curtain again.

 

Marquis could be seen, speaking with Muffin further into the boutique.

 

Cherry smiled a little.  He began to get hooked in that little game. So he stepped back and changed into the next set of clothes. When he got out again, he felt truly ridiculous He sighed seeing himself in the mirror.

 

"I am more and more ridiculous ..."

 

Speedy stuck the head through the curtain of his cabin. He seemed to be half naked and fighting to get out of his dress.

 

“It’s because you don’t have a tie or a bow. Try to get one to see if you feel better with it. You look like a businessman in it. ”

 

Amused, Cherry chuckled hearing the Swap. He slowly shook his head, watching the sleeves covering his hands.

 

“I’m not sure to like that kind of outfit. I’ll try something else if… if you’re okay with that.”

 

He stepped back in the fitting room. He tried the shorts, blushing intensely seeing the lack of fabric once again.

 

Little spiders came in the fitting room to take away the already tried outfits and Cherry’s old clothes. Others then came in to put some particular pieces of clothing in their place. Long white gloves, a dark red shirt with beautifully embroidered sleeve flounces, long white socks and a petite dress in a gothic lolita style.

 

Cherry jumped when he saw what the spiders were doing. He looked at them, mumbling a little.

“Thank you.”

 

By the time he tried the whole ensemble, his cheeks were on fire. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t believe what he saw. He had the impression that he was seeing someone else. The dress fitted him perfectly fitting and hid all his scars.

Still unbelieving of what was happening, he stepped out of the fitting room and shyly asked Speedy.

“Wh-what… what do you think?”

 

Speedy’s eylights changes into two blue stars when he saw Cherry. He squealed out of excitation.

“IIIIIIIIIIII! It suit you so well! Did you see yourself? You look like a doll!”

 

Cherry blushed once again.

 

Marquis came by and granted them a smile full of satisfaction.

 “There is it, I asked Muffin to send spiders to fetch this for you."

 

He came closer of Cherry and rearranged the gloves and then the dress to hide Cherry’s collar. He used that instant to whisper to the Fell monster.

“You’re not the only one who wants to hide ugly marks from the past. But with good accessories,  everything can be hidden.”

 

He gave the other Sans a wink and stepped away. “You’re marvelous.”

 

Cherry was surprised by his words but when he understood what he was trying to say, he felt relieved. It was as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

 “Thank you… thanks a lot, both of you…”

 

He smiled, tilting slightly his head aside before turning his back to look at himself in the mirror. He caressed the neck segment with his fingertips, murmuring for himself:

“I wonder… what Butch will think of it…”

 

Marquis pushed Cherry to take his place in the fitting room. There were other cabins that he could use but he really loved the attention he got acting like that. New spiders came in carrying clothes all in purple colors.

 

Speedy used this time to talk to Cherry, ignoring his brother.

 “You really are amazing in it! You should try other dresses like that. I love wearing dresses too, when I turn in them it’s like I’m flying. Come-on! Try it!”

 

Cherry just let Marquis do his act, beginning to understand his personality. So he stayed with Speedy, turning a brighter shade of red every time he was complimented. As asked, he twirled around and couldn’t help a laugh when he felt the air making the skirt fly. He was finally feeling at ease and was able to relax a little.

 

He continued to twirl before seeing Speedy’s clothes and complimenting him as well. Then, he asked a question that had been in the back of his mind ever since his first interaction with the brothers.

 

“So, S-Speedy…? Wh-who’s Leash? T-the… The Boss t-told me I looked l-like him a little…”

 

Speedy seemed more serious when he answered.

 

“Leash is one of our brothers. He… how can I say… he’s adorable and sweet. But he had a really miserable life before he appeared in the Citadel, and even in the Citadel for the first part of his life here. The reason for his name is the leash he always wears on his collar.  He refuses to leave it. Once, Boss tried to when he felt Leash was open to all of us. You would not have believed it. It was like if Boss was trying to murder him. He begged Boss to not do it and to give it back. I don’t know much more, he never… talks about himself. He always stays at home. He only goes out when Boss asks him nicely. They are really close. But Leash is totally submissive. He obeys every order anyone holding his leash gives him. Even the more absurd ones. I’m sad for him. But I really like him, he’s my brother after all.”

 

Cherry listened with attention, surprised by what he was learning.

“I… see… thank you.”

 

He could not avoid seeing the parallel with his own situation. Leash and he were really alike so… Even if himself had succeeded at not letting himself be destroyed.

 

He wanted to laugh. He had been destroyed. Just not the same way. He was sure Leash was the kind of monster he would love to talk to. The kind of monster who could understand what he lived.

 

“Y-you want to help me l-look for other dresses…? I-I like them t-too… B-but it’s the first time I w-wear one, s-so I don’t know how to … choose one for myself?”

He had no intention of buying any of them, but it was fun to try them on.

 

“Well, of course, I’ll help you! But I don’t know where Marquis found this kind of clothes… No offense but all this lace is not my type.”

 

Marquis got out of the fitting room and he was majestically dressed. He wore a deep purple capri pants with buttons gilt in decoration, high black boots, and a light purple shirt. On top of that, he wore a white dickey and a long jacket matching with the capri pants. White laces were elegantly going out of his sleeves.

 

“I think I’ve chosen what I wanted. Do both of you want to go on shopping?  Maybe you’ll need something less fancy, Cherry.”

 

Cherry was still chuckling at Speedy’s comment before turning to see Marquis. He gasped.

“W-whoua…”

 

Realizing what he was doing, he closed his mouth and rubbed his arm, a little embarrassed.

“O-oh… I’m just l-looking a-around, I wait for Miss Muffin to f-finish  w-with my c-clothes… I-I was asking Speedy if… If we could search other d-dresses, b-but if you have t-to go, we can…”

 

“As she said, your clothes won’t be repaired until tomorrow. But we are not in a hurry, we can take our time, even until closing time if we want.”

Marquis looked at himself in the mirror, it was like if he was trying to flirt with himself.

 

“Marquis? Where do we find clothes like the one you have? You’re so elegant!” asked Speedy.

 

“Ask Muffin.” answered the brother in a detached tone.

 

Cherry smiled at them, they truly were adorable together. He spotted one of the clients looking intensely at him and decided to move closer to the brothers. He took Speedy’s hand for reassurance.

 

“W-we can search i-if you w-want…?”

 

Speedy’s smile grew twice its size when he felt Cherry’s hand in his. He seemed to take that as a challenge.

“Okay! Let’s go upstairs, I’ve never been there so it’s maybe there!”

 

He guided Cherry to a spiral staircase in the middle of the shop. The Fell monster amused by the enthusiasm of the little Swap.  Once in the first floor, there was a lot of laces, yes, but not in gothic lolita style… more like underwear. Cherry froze embarrassed but Speedy didn’t seem to be bothered at all, only confused.

 

Cherry couldn’t keep his eyes from looking at the shorts and bustiers, wondering what Butch would think of it. He shook his head, feeling his soul racing in his ribcage. Damn it, there were onesies also… it was so cute… and a little kinky...

 

Curious, Speedy came near a little string and bra ensemble and began to play with the string as if it was a slingshot.  

“It doesn’t cover a lot. It looks more like toys than clothes.”

 

He looked at a transparent negligee on a manikin.

“Maybe they're accessories. Look, we can see through!”

 

Cherry followed the little Sans… growing pale as he saw him play with the undergarments. He didn’t seem to know what they were for…

 

He put his hands on Speedy’s shoulders and tried to get away from the lingerie.

“L-let’s go somewhere else, okay…?!”

 

“Okay!”

 

But the small Sans kept the string with him. He kept playing with it while going downstairs. On the way, he saw an Asgore who was working for the store and asked.

 

“Sire Asgore? Where can we find dresses like my friend’s?”

 

He showed Cherry as if he was a work of art, while still holding the string in his hand. The Asgore didn’t seem to care about that, thankfully, and answered.

 

“It’s right behind the Boss monsters aisle. It’s true they are not in sight but not a lot of monster ask for them. It suits you well, by the way, you have good taste in fashion.” he added, looking at Cherry.

 

Cherry didn’t see Speedy take the string until it was too late, and then, he didn’t have the courage to tell him to stop playing with it. He wanted to hide behind his double from Swap when he saw the Asgore and blushed at the compliment, thanking him quietly. He followed the boss monster instructions and found the aisle they were searching for. His eye lights took the shape of stars seeing all the clothes.

 

“W-wouah...!”

 

Speedy looked at the shelves full of dresses and costumes in laces. There were so many types for all kind of monsters of every size, and even flameproof for the elementals.

 

“Wow… I wonder if Boss know about this aisle.” wondered Speedy.  He caressed the soft laces on some clothes.

 

Cherry inspected the shelf, admiring some of the clothes and daydreaming. After a time, he chose more outfits to try, mostly girly ones but manly too.

“I… C-can I t-try this…? p-please...?”

 

Of course, he didn’t need permission so they got back to the fitting room and he tried everything he wanted.

 

With every new outfit, especially the girly ones, Speedy applauded and then Marquis too, after he had taken the time to change back in his old clothes. After approximately ten fittings, Marquis got a video call on his phone. A call from Boss who was asking where the brothers where.

 

“We are helping our new neighbor to fit in.”

 

“Come back, the crystals lights are turning down and you know very well that I don’t like to know you two are out at night.”

 

“Everything to comfort you, Boss.” said Marquis and hanged up.

 

“Sorry gentlemen, but we are expected at home.”

 

“Awww… then let’s go pay for our stuff.”

 

Speedy ran to the desk where Muffin already packaged the clothes chosen by the Font brothers… and other packages. The small Swap took out his payment card without even looking at the price. Once done, he took one of the decorative flower made in fabric and the Muffet let him do.

 

“I’ll send you your clothes once they’re done, Cherry. Keep this lovely dress, the Font already paid for it.”

 

Cherry was having a good time until he heard the Papyrus’s voice. It was even worse when the Muffet informed him that the brothers already paid for him. He got paler and paler every second.

 

“It’s… n-nice, th-thank you, b-but… y-you shouldn’t h-have spend m-money f-f-for… f-fort that…” He felt so lost he didn’t know how to react.

 

Speedy was already out of the store, he was giving the flower to Kut, smiling and thanking her for her patience.

 

Marquis stayed with Cherry.

“You said you came from the Sin, right? So I concluded that you have nothing to wear. And you can not walk around naked waiting for Muffin to finish repairing your old clothes. And, anyway, Speedy wouldn’t have accepted any refusal. He really likes you.”

 

Cherry became all red, shyly looking at Marquis.

“I… Thank you… b-both of you… you are r-really nice…!”

His cheeks were on fire, he followed Speedy to the car after thanking Muffin. In the car, he thanked Kut, then speedy and then Marquis again and again.

 

“You’re welcome. We only follow Boss ’s example.” answered Speedy, smiling.

 

The travel back in the limousine was more relaxed than the way in. Marquis began to laugh out of control when he found out that Speedy actually bought the string and was now calling it ‘The fancy slingshot’. Cherry couldn’t stop laughing either. He couldn’t believe it, Speedy really didn’t even seem to notice!

 

Once back at the Tower, he left the car to go back to his new home. In the elevator, he stayed some tics silent until he gathered the courage to whisper to them:0

“Thank you f-for… t-taking me out. I-I don't think t-that I… I’ve ever had this much fun… A-and I needed it….”

 

He had an absent smile, the memories of the last days haunting him again.

 

“You’re welcome! and don’t forget your packages!”

Speedy put the unidentified bags in Cherry’s arms. They were full of the clothes Cherry had tried and liked.

“If you want, we can have a movie night soon! Good night, Cherry!”

The Swap only had the time to add that before the elevator doors closed. Marquis only said goodbye with a nod of his head.

 

On the front of Cherry’s door, there was a little package, with a letter written in comic sans M.S.

 

_Cherry,_

 

_My brother insisted to give you his old phone. He wanted to change it so, here it is. I asked one of my friends who work in the Tower to deliver it to your door._

 

_There is all the useful options: Video call, text messenger, jetpack and extra large Inventory boxes._

 

_I would have preferred to come myself for that but Sweety is worried for me. He wants me to relax and rest._

 

_Don’t be sad, please, remember one thing:_

 

_You are a wonderful Sans and you deserve to be happy._

_And I love you._

_I’ll come to see you tomorrow with Speedy, prepare yourself._

 

_Have a good night._

 

_Comic Sans “Butcher”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> This chapter was horrible to translate... all the fashion words... I'm not into fashion at all! I hope it'll be okay, thanks to Indulgenceahoy who helped.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry was played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Speedy, Marquis and the other characters are played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	9. You deserve better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry spend some time with Butch and Sweety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post the new chapters and it would be badly written so thanks a lot ♥!
> 
> Silverryu25, I told you you didn't had to wait ^^

It was the middle of the cycle when Butcher came with Sweety.

 

Cherry had a good night's sleep thanks to the note and the expectation of seeing Butcher again. When the morning came, most of it was spent in making sure he was fit to be seen. He was wearing the lolita clothing Marquis found him the day before. He also tried to make something in the kitchen but with the lack of condiments and other essentials, he didn’t even succeed in making a simple soup.

 

The horror brothers were wearing their normal clothes, Butcher was wearing a bandage on his head, hiding the hole in his skull. Sweety insisted upon it when he heard about the hit on his head.

 

Said Papyrus hadn't come empty-handed. He brought a handmade carrot cake and was smiling happily, which unfortunately made him look creepy with his crooked teeth. Butcher was a little nervous, he only hoped everything would be good.

 

He knocked on the door: "Knock knock !"

 

When Cherry heard the knocking on the door, he almost panicked but breathed deeply to calm himself and opened it. He smiled at Butcher but froze upon seeing Sweety. He gulped and looked away, shaking as he stepped aside to let them in.

 

“C-c-come in…!”

 

“No, no!  You’re s’posed to answer who’s…. there…”

Butcher admonished but everything was forgotten and his jaw almost fell when he got a full view of  Cherry's attire. His soul glowed behind his shirt when he saw his double in those clothes. He stared and gasped for some tics until he noticed that Cherry was not feeling well.

 

Sweety was still smiling. He was really tall, even for a Papyrus. He lost his smile when he was that the small Fell was shaking.

 

“HELLO. I… HUM… I BROUGHT A CAKE? I'M SORRY, I DIDN’T WANT TO SCARE YOU...”

Butcher rushed into the apartment to come near Cherry and took his hand.

“Calm down Cher’, it’s just Sweety. You… Wow… I wasn’t expecting you to be like that, you… are really beautiful.”

 

Cherry blushed and looked away. “T-Thank you…!”

 

He breathed deeply and lifted his eyes to the Papyrus, trying to smile back. To get courage, he squeezed Butcher’s hand.

“S-sorry S-Sweety, it… it’s not your fault…! T-th-thank your f-for the c-cake!”

 

He breathed back and tried to stay calm. “L-let’s take a s-seat…?”

 

But Sweety stepped back instead of going in. Butcher frowned and left Cherry one second to go fetch his brother.

 

“It’s nothin’, bro. See? He didn’t fall down, everythin’s good. You won’t hurt him. C’me one, don’t be shy.”

 

He was talking to him as if he was a little child until he finally took a step in the apartment. Sweety put the cake on a table with as much attention and care as he would have for a really fragile object.

 

Butcher came back to Cherry, took his hand  

“Yes, yes… let's sit, thanks. Sorry for that, Sweety can be really nervous.”

 

Cherry didn’t say anything. He felt bad seeing the Papyrus hesitation to enter, especially for his own good. That was also why he was making an effort. Once both brothers came in, he closed the door and followed Butcher and sat on the sofa in the middle of the room.

 

“It’s o-okay. I-I understand…”

 

He stayed as far as he could from Sweety, his knees shaking under his dress. But he tried to smile and look as calm as he could when he tall skeleton joined them.

 

“I-I am s-sorry, I-I k-know y-you are r-really n-nice, Sweety, i-it’s… I-it’s n-not y-your fault, o-okay? I’ll d-do my b-best?”

 

He was now trying to comfort him too, he really wanted it to work between them.

 

Sweety stayed near the kitchen, he didn’t know where to put himself. So he was staying up and playing with his mittens.

 

Butcher looked at his brother then at Cherry, worried. He had to accept that he had to be the one making the conversation.

 

“It’s… a real surprise t’see you dress like that. You texted me that Speedy and Marquis got you out? Your clothin’ is their idea?”

 

Sweety moved little by little, he didn’t want to bring any attention on him. Finally, he decided to take a seat far from the small Fell.

 

Cherry was grateful for the diversion. He tried to stay focused on the other Sans to not react to Sweety coming closer.

 

“Y-yes, t-they took me to a big boutique, in… in the Tale District. They pushed me to try a lot of styles. I-I tried t-to ask them to not use t-too much money but…”

He blushed while looking at his dress, a little uneasy.

“They offered me a whole outfit.”

 

“Those two are unbelievable. I hope they were respectful to you. I know they have a tendency of doing too much and Speedy can be overwhelming.”

Butch took a better look at Cherry in his beautiful dress. He couldn’t believe it. Just seeing him so elegant was making him blush in a bright red color.

“I have to thank them as they deserve. I’ve totally forgotten that you didn’t have anything, I could at least have sent you something to sleep in…”

 

Cherry didn’t even see the color, too occupied trying to relax so Sweety won’t feel bad. He’ll need a little more time, but thankfully the tallest skeleton was just enough unlike his brother.

 

“I-it was really g-great, d-don’t worry, t-they were nice…! A-and it’s n-nothing, all of this w-wasn’t planned so…”

He smiled to comfort the Horror, he even looked at Sweety, smiling while trying to hide his shaking hands.

“B-Butcher told m-me that y-you g-gave m-me the ph-phone…? I-It’s s-super n-nice of y-you, th-thanks a l-lot!”

 

Sweety looked at Cherry one moment before looking down, shyly.

“YES HE… HE TOLD ME YOU LOST YOURS BECAUSE OF THE BAD ME SO I WANTED TO HELP AND APOLOGIZE FOR THIS PAPYRUS…”

He looked at his mittens.

 

Butcher was looking at his brother sympathizing.

“You really are the coolest Papyrus in town, bro.”

 

Cherry felt his soul squeeze hearing the Papyrus. He was so… adorable!

“T-thank you.” He gave him a big smile and felt tears almost coming to his eyes.

“B-Butcher is r-right. Y-you are w-without a d-doubt the c-coolest P-Papyrus I k-know.”

 

Sweety’s eyes were full of stars, he smiled shyly but with sincerity.

 

“IS IT TRUE?”

 

Butcher laughed.

 

“Of course it’s true, even Boss is not as cool as you. You’re the best lil’ bro!”

Sweety got up abruptly, arms stretched out apparently to go give them a big hug.  Cherry jumped a little and stiffened at his sudden movement. Butcher signaled to Sweety to stop. So the Papyrus sat back, a little sad.

“WELL, I THINK YOU LOOK REALLY NICE, CHERRY. AND MY BROTHER REALLY LOVES YOU. I’M HAPPY YOU FOUND EACH OTHER.”

 

The little fell tried to hide a sigh of relief. He smiled again when he heard the Papyrus’s words.

“T-thank you…”

 

After a little silence, the little skeleton jumped on his feet.

“I-I’m sorry! I f-forgot… d-do you want… t-to drink s-something?”

 

“I’d like some water please, Cher’,” answered Butcher

 

“DO YOU HAVE VEGETABLE MILK WITH ADDITIONAL CALCIUM?” asked Sweety.

 

“Don’t ask too much, bro. I’m not sure his fridge’s full… If y’need, come to my store, even if I’m not here, my staff will give you supplies if you tell them I sent you.”

 

Cherry smiled and thanked Butcher for his generous proposition before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’ll see what I have!”

 

It was easy to serve the water for his friend. But he had to search to find what Sweety asked. He found one bottle of vegetable milk and even some cans of food in the back of a cabinet. So he served a good glass of it for the Papyrus and put everything on a plate with the carrot cake.

 

He came back into the living room, walking carefully so to not drop and break anything despite his shaky legs. He put the plate on the coffee table and let the brothers take their drinks before going back into the kitchen to search for a knife and dessert plates.

 

Then he came back and whispered: “I-I was hoping t-that…w-we could t-taste this cake…?”

 

The two Horrors seemed to be glad of the little Sans for bringing the cake right away.

 

“That’s a good idea, Cher’. I had my eye on that cake since Sweety got it out of the oven this mornin’.”

 

Anyone could hear the worry in his voice and his eye was revealing his lie. Sweety really was good with everything salty in the kitchen but for bakery, it was something else.

 

“THANK YOU FOR THE MILK. YOU’LL SEE, THAT CAKE WILL BE DELICIOUS, LIKE EVERYTHING I DO! IT’S A CARROT CAKE SO I FILLED IT WITH AS MANY CARROTS AS I COULD!”

 

Cherry smiled hearing them and cut the cake. He was used to doing this kind of thing for his brother, so he didn’t have any trouble filling the plates. Despite everything, he still felt the need to avoid Sweety, which was making him shake like a rattlesnake tail just at the idea of coming closer.  To compromise, he put everything on the coffee table and he let everyone take their slice from there.

 

Butcher was looking at the cake slices with worry. The outside was beautiful and perfect but the inside was a bright orange color.

 

The Fell monster tried the cake… it had a really… interesting… taste? Then again, Cherry loved everything with sugar, even if there was way too much carrot. He ate his slice with tears in his eyes. Especially since it was his first real meal since the day before the Arena.

 

“I-it’s… so g-good…!”

He gobbled down his slice and hesitated before saying.

“J-just… I… I th-think that y-you don’t n-need to put… s-so much? It w-would be... lighter if you don't? And m-more s-sweet…”

 

Butcher really was surprised to see Cherry with teary eyes eating the cake. It seemed to be the best thing he had tasted in ages.

 

Sweety was eating with appetite, he seemed to be proud of himself.

“SO YOU LIKE THAT IS SWEET? IT’S NOT GOOD FOR THE TEETH TO EAT TOO MUCH SUGAR. BUT YES? I CAN DO BETTER WITH THIS RECIPE, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! AND THANKS TO YOU, I WILL BE EVEN BETTER NYEHEHEH!”

 

The elder was eating slowly, wondering if he had to check his ecto stomach after that to see if it turned out orange after eating that. He looked at Cherry, then at his brother, pleased to see them getting along so well.

 

Everyone went silent, Cherry only chuckled a little then blushed and stopped. Sweety was just too cute. He finished his slice of cake, savoring every bite. Since he never been the host before, he didn’t really know what to do or what to say and began to feel uneasy.

 

Butch opened his mouth to say something to Cherry but he looked at Sweety and decided not to do it.

 

The tall skeleton tool the opportunity to break the silence.

 

“SOMEONE TOLD ME ONE DAY THAT WHEN THERE IS SILENCE WHILE EATING IT MEANS IT’S DELICIOUS. EVEN IF I CAN DO BETTER, I’M PROUD OF ME!”

 

“Who told you that, lil’ bro?”

 

“CHIAROSCURO, YOU KNOW? CHIARO, ONE OF COMIC’S FRIENDS. HE GAVE ME THOSE COOKING BOOKS.”

 

“Then I guess he must be right, he’s a Grillby after all.”

 

The little fell smiled while listening to the brothers. The afternoon passed like this, Sweety had a lot of stories to share and Cherry could only smile, learning to know him more and more. He wasn’t ready for full contact yet but he was confident that he wouldn’t faint anymore if he was left alone with him in the same room.

 

It was almost time to go home. Knowing Sweety, he wanted to be back at home before dark to cook for the poor souls who would need a good and warm meal. After another great story from Papyrus about the time where he ran after a dog all over Snowdin to take back his precious bones attacks, Butcher got up.

 

“It’s almost night, Pap, y’should go home.”

 

“AWWW… ALREADY? AND YOU?”

 

“I’ll come back before your bedtime story. I have… Stuff to do before goin’ home.”

 

“YOU WON’T DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS, RIGHT? AND BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR HEAD.”

 

Butch laughed at the last sentence, his brother could really be a mother hen when he wanted. Sweety got up from his seat and took the serving plate and all dirty dishes to bring them into the kitchen, without even wanting to hear any complaints from his host.

 

The Horror Sans used that time alone with his little alternate to kiss his cheek.

 

Cherry felt his soul squeeze hearing Butcher say they had to go. He didn’t even have the time to say to Sweety he didn’t have to help with the chores before he felt the kiss. His face immediately became red and a smile lighted his face. He took the Horror’s hand.

"T-thank you..."

 

He followed the Papyrus to the door, he was really enjoying his presence. Even if he still refused to get to close or touch him.

 

Sweety was already at the door, Butcher came too and gave him the car keys.

 

“Be careful on the road. And if a Grillby comes by, remember the oil is under the sink. Don’t give him water.”

 

“I KNOW. AND YOU, DON’T STAY TO LATE, OKAY?”

 

Butch and Sweety hugged for a moment. They really were worried for one another. Cherry was finding them really cute like that.

 

Then Sweety turned to Cherry.

 

“I’M HAPPY THAT WE COULD TALK. YOU ARE NICE, I UNDERSTAND NOW WHY MY BROTHER IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

 

Butcher’s cheeks turned a bright red and Cherry gasped. He didn’t know where to put himself.

 

“D’you have to say it like that?” he asked his brother.

 

But Sweety didn’t pay any attention to his brother’s complaint. He opened his arms toward Cherry without moving, just in case.

 

Cherry observed the arms in silence, his pupils had disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it and hugged his own chest.

“I-I an n-not… r-r-ready to… to b-be able t-to… to do i-it… I-I-I’m sorry…”

 

Sweety looked disappointed and put his arms down. “IT’S TOO BAD. MAYBE ANOTHER TIME. GOODBYE, CHERRY!”

 

Then he disappeared into the elevator, leaving both Sanses alone. Butcher put his hand on Cherry’s shoulder.

“You’ve been very brave. You even told him you weren’t ready.”

 

Once alone with Butcher, Cherry collapsed unto his knees. He took deep breaths, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

 

“I th-thought… I thought that… Tt-that I was going -to faint s-sayin that.”

He lifted his eyes to his friend. “S-sorry, I u-upset h-him…”

 

Butcher took the small skeleton in his arms and caressed his face.

“sush… sush. Everythin’ went well. You’ve been brave. He’ll get over it, and he doesn't think less of you, i’m pretty sure of it. He likes you already, you see? He already opened to you. Y’just need more time.”

 

Cherry shook his head in agreement, sniffing again before letting out a long breath. He let himself go against Butcher and passed his arms between them to grip his shirt. He closed his eyes and just stayed like that, enjoying the moment. He sighed before getting up, looking at the Horror.

“H-he told you to be careful… d-does your head hurt…? I-is it because of the other day…?”

 

Butcher touched the heavy bandage around his head.  “Yeah, Sweety worries a lot when I hurt my head. He insisted on making me wear this to protect me. I don’t hold it against him, last time I had a head injury was when the Empress opened it with her spear. And Sweety says that it changed me.”

 

He shrugged.

 

“I’m okay, really. It just rang and buzzed all day yesterday. And you? Are you okay? Not nightmares? And your leg?”

 

Cherry seem concerned, even a little sad hearing that. He stayed against his friend, rubbing his chest with his fingertips, looking somewhere else.

“I’m alright… B-Boss’s brothers really tired me so I slept well… But I’m scared that sleep won’t come easy tonight…”

 

He sighed and separated from the other skeleton.

 

“Let’s go on the couch…? T-the floor is not really… comfortable.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Both skeletons walked hand in hand to the couch. Once there, Butcher whispered darkly.

“I report him to the guard. If they see him, no matter the district, he’ll be sent to the Judgement Hall.”

 

It was the best he could do, unfortunately.

 

The small skeleton tensed a little. “... I… I h-hope they’ll find him… He… He terrifies me.”

 

“They’ll get him… Soon you’ll be safe everywhere.”

 

He put one of his arms around Cherry’s shoulders to keep him even closer. He would never say it, but he was scared too. So he tried to change the subject.

“So, d’you like it in here? It must be weird to be in an apartment like that after stayin’ in the trash for so stars know how long.”

 

Cherry took the changing of the subject like a blessing.

 

“I l-like it… it’s really… strange. I have never had so much space just for me… B-but I know it’s t-temporary, so I t-try not to get too c-comfy or used t-to it.”

 

He felt that it was good to know that he wouldn’t have the time to get used to this place, that his brother would get caught quickly, even if it meant to go back to the trash… At least, he wouldn’t be in danger anymore.

 

Butcher stayed silent for a moment, thinking, before asking.

 

“If you want… Only if you want, when… when it’ll be all over. Maybe you can… y’know… you can come live with us?”

He tried to keep looking at the window and it’s beautiful view so he wouldn't have to look at Cherry if he refused.

“My home’s small but there’s room for three. And Sweety likes you a lot and if needed I can sleep on the couch from time to time and…”

 

Cherry lifted his gaze on him, surprised. His cheeks were redding slowly and he couldn’t hold back a smile. He put a skeleton kiss on Butcher’s cheek and whispered against his cranium.

“I… would love it… if you really want me…”

 

"I wouldn’t want anyone else."

 

The Horror turned his head and kissed Cherry with passion. He was so happy with his answer that his soul glowed behind his shirt once again.

 

Cherry’s soul appeared to answer Butcher’s as he was returning his kiss. He embraced the Horror’s neck and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heat rising inside of him. It was like he was burning on the inside.

 

Only their clothes prevented their souls to touch. Butcher was so happy he had tears in his eyes. He only stopped the kiss to say.

 

“Love you Cherry.”

 

Then he kissed him again. One of his big hands began to softly caress the gloved hand of his beloved.

 

Cherry was already out of breath, his eye lights becoming blurry. He gripped his friend, deepening the kiss, his tongue trying to have the maximum contact possible. He began to caress the other skeleton too, stroking his cheeks with his gloved hands. Without thinking, he sat astride on Butcher’s legs.

 

The big skeleton’s tongue appeared but this time not out of his insatiable hunger, only to welcome Cherry’s. His hands traveled on Cherry’s back, he felt every rib, every vertebra covered by his dress. He blushed more and more when he took notice of their position and his soul shone even brighter.

 

The small skeleton seemed to know what he was doing. He captured Butcher’s tongue to make it go inside his jaw, biting slightly with his sharp teeth. His own hands were restless, wandering on his torso, pushing on the joint between his ribs and his plexus. He was shivering under the other’s caress, really enjoying the contact.

 

Unlike Cherry, Butcher was completely lost. He didn’t know if it was the lack of experience or if he just plain forgot any experiences he had before. His hands wandered this and there a little clumsily but with all the care, he could give as if he was afraid to hurt his double. But under Cherry’s expert hands, his whole body shivered.

 

Suddenly, Cherry ended the kiss, gasping. His eyes had trouble staying in one shape and his magic glowed under his dress.

“I’m sorry, I… I got c-carried away…” He took a deep breath, trying to contain his hormones.

“A-are you… o-okay…?”

 

It took a moment for Butcher to regain himself. He looked at Cherry as if he was the most beautiful being he ever saw.

“M-more than okay…”

He was trying his best to not let his magic manifest itself in some really embarrassing places.

“I… I’ve never…” He gulped with difficulty.

 

Cherry blushed even brighter seeing the Horror like that. He shivered and brought their thorax together.

 

“Butch… I… I really love you… really, really…” He kissed him softly and whispered. “B-but I want t-to go at y-your speed… T-tell me i-if I’m t-too forward, a-alright…? I… I never had a… a real r-relation… a real l-love relationship, I m-mean..”

 

“M-me neither… I think. I wouldn’t even know where to start. I… I respect you too much to… I don’t want to…”

 

He could still hear the bad Papyrus’s words, how he called Cherry a whore and spoke of a price. This one memory erased every trace of magic that was trying to manifest. He turned away his face, he didn’t want Cherry to think that his anger was against him. Although, his soul was betraying his thoughts.

“You deserve better than that… We… We could begin by… by a date?”

 

Cherry was surprised by the sudden change of attitude. He could feel the sudden anger from his friend, as their souls synchronized. He was taken aback, not from being rejected but to have finally someone who asked to go slow with him.

 

“A-a… a d-date…? You mean… y-you and m-me, g-going out…? And d-do stuff j-just t-the two of us…?”

 

He couldn’t believe it. He began to smile, tears in his eyes.

 

“W-with pleasure!”

 

Butcher smiled too even if his thoughts were repeating the Cherry’s brother’s words in a loop.  

“Of course just the two of us. And nothin’ too fancy if you’re okay with that, it’s not my thing. We… we could go walk in the Mall, there’s a lot of good bakeries there and… and Boss organized a big tournament at the Arena next week… It might be interestin’ to watch.”

 

“T-that would be great…!”

 

Cherry couldn’t contain himself. He was so happy he jumped on Butcher again and hugged him tightly. He kissed him with tenderness, tears were flowing out of his eyes. He felt like he could actually laugh with happiness.

 

Butcher was so surprised by Cherry's enthusiasm that he fell back on the couch. His thoughts were lighter and he embraced Cherry against him.

“So t’morrow, I’ll take you there. I have to work in my shop in the afternoon. But we’ll have at least two hours to eat all the cake you want.”

He kissed his cheek again and near the corner of his eyes to stop his crying.

 

But it was almost time to go. After some tics just passing time together, Butcher had to go back home to his brother. They kissed goodbye, exchanged sweet words and the promise to text each other before going to sleep.

 

But even with that, both skeletons didn’t get a lot of sleep. Butcher had trouble as always and Cherry slept only by little bits, always being woken up by horrible nightmares that left him sobbing and panicking for several tics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> After this chapter, I have to warn you. We played the next parts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. So don't expect great things or happy events... 
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry was played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Buttcher and Sweety are played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	10. Two sweet beans on a date. They walk just the thre- two! Just the two of them, yes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two skelly go on a date. 
> 
> WARNING: This is not a happy chapter. Talk of past rape and incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post the new chapters and it would be badly written so thanks a lot ♥!  
> Big kiss to her! She deserve love!

By the time morning came Cherry was still feeling exhausted, so he took a hot shower to try and wake up. He received his mended old clothes back but had decided to wear another dress that day, for Butcher. He chose a blue and black one this time, with long sleeves and, of course, long gloves and socks to hide as much of his body as he could.

 

The big skeleton himself took a shower and even made the effort to clean and iron his shirt for the date. He still wore his old vest with the blood stains he couldn’t get rid of, as he rarely went out without it. He too had big bags under his eyes, as usual, but tried to act as if he wasn’t tired. He decided to sneak in a nap at work.

 

Arriving at Cherry’s apartment, he knocked.

 

“Knock knock!” 

 

“Who’s there?” answered the Fell monster on the other side of the door.

 

“Adam”

 

“Adam who?”

 

“Adam know but he has a date with you!” and the horror laughed as if it was the best joke in the world.

 

Cherry smiled and opened the door to kiss his friend and date on the cheek. He closed the door and put the magnetic key in his pocket.

 

“Well, mister Adam know,  your date is ready~”

 

Butcher had a hard time stopping his laughter - He really thought he had been hilarious. Once he calmed down, he looked at Cherry’s clothing and his smile grew larger.

 

“Remind me t’thank Marquis and Speedy for buying you these clothes. Those dresses really suit you well. You’re marvelous.”

 

Cherry blushed at the compliment and both skeletons went to the elevator.

“They offered to see me again… at their place… I-I’d like t-to accept, b-but… I’m a little s-scared to see Boss… He… he reminds me too much of…”

He gripped Butcher, suddenly worried about leaving the tower.

 

“If they ask you, ask them if it’s a Sans only night. Sometimes, they spend the night only the five of them. Boss is a very busy monster. So don’t you worry, you won’t have much chance t’meet him again.”

 

He took Cherry’s hand and put a kiss on it.

 

“We’ll spend a good mornin’ just the two of us. I don’t think you brother stupid enough to show himself in a place where everyone can see him… Right?”

 

Cherry let out a sigh of relief. holding Butcher’s hand, he looked in the void and said. “No… He’ll only show if he knows he there aren't any risks…”

They were on the first floor and got out of the elevator. Both skeletons went to the car, passing by the front door where Kut was absent. The small Fell felt even more worried, but also eager, with every step. 

 

The journey in the car was calm and simple. Both Skeletons talked about this and that. Butch talked about Sweety, how cool and special he was and how much he loved him.

 

Once at the Mall, they parked the car in an area where there were only a dozen others. The place was a big pink building with three floors. Monsters here were mostly from Tale and Swap. The exotics were even rarer in this place.

 

Cherry really felt good with Butcher. He felt safe and loved. Once out of the car, he stuck to Butcher, watching every Papyrus with terrified eyed. There were very few Fell types like him here and even fewer Horrors.

 

“A-are you sure we… we have the r-right to be h-here?”

 

“Yeah, ev’ryone has the right to go where they want, no matter what people like the Souls says. Or like the mayor of this District, BigMama. She doesn’t like when monsters like you or me settle in the Swap District. Don’t know why since she’s a Toriel from Fell.”

 

Butch walked, keeping Cherry against him to prevent any panic attack.

“She’s a weird woman. Nice, but weird. But you’ll never find a place as clean and quiet as the Swap. And it’s not here that people will look for a fight.”.

 

Cherry felt so much better next to his friend. He walked, looking at the monsters around them.

 

“I see… W-where are we going, then?” He was already shaking out of anticipation.

  
  


The Horror noticed some monsters looking their way. Some even whispered, pointing at them. He began to wonder if it had been wise to choose this place. Because those who whisper, say gossip.  Maybe they were only commenting on Cherry’s dress, or maybe they were surprised to see Butcher the rich monster from the Fell District walking hand in hand with someone other than his brother.

 

Butch hated being the center of attention like that and couldn’t help the reflex to pull on his hood. “L-let’s go to a bakery, whichever one you want. There is a list near the Mall Map.”

 

Cherry chose one with the word chocolate written right next to its name. He didn’t mind his dress but the whispering and eyes on him were making him unease. 

 

They walked together to the bakery and, once in front of it, his eyes became two red stars.

 

“W-Whoa… It’s… so beautiful! A-and it smells so g-good!”

 

He turned to Butcher, surprised. “H-how…? How is it possible? T-There is a cacao farm? I-I thought it was r-really rare.”

 

“I think some versions of us come from weird worlds, exotic ones y’know, and some lived on the surface. I guess some came here with cacao seeds or somethin’. And like with any seeds, they were brought to Boss’s Greenhouses to be grown. Or it’s fake chocolate, y’know, artificial flavors."

 

A really cute Muffet from Swap in a blue apron spoke up from behind the cashier counter. “Ah no, darlings~ it’s real chocolate, you can see it on the price. I worked it with my small hands and transformed it in delicious pastries ahuhuuhuhu~”

 

Butcher wasn’t impressed by the price but was convinced. He took Cherry inside and chose the seats furthest from the entrance. “I let you chose, I’m not used to that kind of thin’, I prefer a good burger.”

 

Cherry would have fled when he saw the price for the pastries but Butcher didn’t seem to mind and it was too late to go now. He flushed and tried to find a way to get out of this luxury.

 

“W-we could have gone t-to a place where w-we would have found something y-ou like…” 

 

His friend shook his head.

 

“No, here ev’ryone is into sugar and sweet things. Y’know what they drink instead of mustard or ketchup in Swap universes? Honey… I wouldn’t trust any burger they’d serve here. If I want carbs, I’d rather go to Grillby’s or at the food place in the Arena. But I’m curious, and I NEVER say no to food. Chose what you want.”

 

Cherry laughed and took his time choosing one of the desserts. In the end, he couldn't help himself and chose one of the cheapest, but not the cheapest so Butch wouldn't catch on why he selected this cake in particular.

 

He put his head on Butcher’s shoulder and a hand on his leg, relaxing.

But in their peace, someone came to sit at their table. Cherry was first surprised then livid. 

 

His Papyrus was just centimeters from him.

 

“Hello, you two. Before you open your ugly mouth, Butcher, know that if you try to touch me, you’ll end up locked away for causing a fight in the Swap District.”  He displayed a satisfied smile as Cherry began to shake visibly. Red tears falling from his eyes out of panic.

 

The Horror was at first ready to send another of those lousy journalists away but saw Cherry’s Papyrus instead. Immediately, he held his boyfriend against him and hid his face. His soul tightened in his chest horrified, but his stomach was happy to see this delicious meal.

 

“H-How!? The guard is searching for you! You're the one risking eveythin’!"

His only eye shined and a smoke of magic floated out of it, showing his anger to hide his fear. Slowly, one of his hands moved to his pocket to search for his phone and call the authorities.

 

The tall skeleton chuckled and bent over the Horror. “Not in the Swap.”

Then he leaned and said with a very calm voice. “You can now call me Crown. I like that name, It’s fitting isn’t it?”

 

He smiled and called a waitress over to order pastries for the three of them. Butch didn’t know how to react, he couldn’t just attack that bastard. Papyri were protected by law, the only way to harm one without risking prison was out of self-defense.

 

They stayed silent. The Horror brought up the number of the guard while Crown wasn't paying attention, hoping the Papyrus would say something that would give them cause to come to the Mall and save them.

 

The Muffet came quickly to serve them. Crown ate his own cake with a pleased smile, while neither Butcher or Cherry touched theirs.

 

“Ah, aren’t we good here? I have to admit you infuriated me. But…”

With one movement of his arm, he took Cherry by his collar and looked deep into his eyes. “I’m glad to see that, despite everything, you remember who is your master. But if you ever forget, I’ll make you pay. Very much. Do you understand dear pet?” The small skeleton, unable to breathe, only nodded his head understanding. 

 

Butcher got up abruptly to try and stop Crown. They really did give him a name… that bastard got an official name, he was so an official inhabitant of the Citadel. Yes, someone could have done this for him but… who?

The only thing preventing him from stabbing the Papyrus’s hand’s cartilage with his dessert fork was the fear of the repercussions.

 

“Let go of him right NOW. If you touch him again, I swear I’ll make your bones look like a bunch of broken branches. I don’t care who’s protecting you here. Papyrus or not, I prefer going to jail knowing Cherry is safe than letting you do anything to him.”

 

Cherry tried to touch Butcher with one of his hand as Crown was smiling even more. He let go of the collar and went back in his chair, still looking at the small Fell.

 

Cherry didn’t say anything.  Shaking like a falling leaf, he coaxed Butcher to sit back down.

 

“Good dog. Cherry, right? It’s too cute for you. Does your lover know you were spending your life licking off my dick? I have to say, Butcher, that he’s really good at that. He’s struggling too much in public. Don’t forget to hurt him when you fuck. It makes him cum.”

 

Cherry stayed silent, unmoving from his chair.

 

If Butcher had a skin, all his hair would have bristled at once. His breath was quicker, his lone eye couldn’t stop watching his enemy. He was using all his energy and will to not make a scene and jump at the Papyrus’s neck like a beast. He was feeling guilty for not seeing him come here... 

He couldn't let Crown talk about his friend like that. He stayed a moment silent, trying to figure out what to do, what to say.  He felt trapped. The sole image of Cherry naked with Crown was making him nauseous.

“If y’need to rape your own brother to get laid, no need to ask about your own capacity in a bed. Even an old whore wouldn’t want you.” He growled.

 

Crown’s face change from a smile to a frown… but he relaxed as quickly, smiling again.

 

“Ah, so you are going to be like that. For that kind of words, I would have tortured you for months before putting an end to your life in my universe. But I have so much better now.”

 

He straightened himself and spread his legs while keeping a steady glare on Butcher. He snapped his fingers.  In one instant, Cherry teleported on his brother’s knees, his eyes were empty, he didn’t even seem to be there.

 

“See… When I do something, I do it right. So listen carefully.”

 

Without warning, his hand slid down Cherry’s dress, grabbing his pelvis through the fabric, clamping it with force. The poor thing yelped in pain and closed his eyes to avoid more tears.

 

“The next time you disrespect me or try something against me… I’ll make sure to show you what was the life of you little protegé.” He caressed Cherry’s cheek with the tip of his bony fingers. “Maybe I could rent him to one of those brothels, no? I’m sure he’ll do great. I’ve understood that a lot of dogs loved to pee on their cum bags.”

 

Butcher couldn’t contain himself anymore. All of the sudden, a bunch of blue bone appeared from all directions, creating a complex pattern to touch Crown without even brush against Cherry.

 

“If you move… even one more finger… if you don’t let go of Cherry immediately I’ll have a  d e l i c i o u s t i m e!”

 

The others clients ran to the exit and the Muffet hid under the counter, terrified.

 

“Cherry, teleport to the car. I take care of this and join you later.”

He couldn’t teleport himself, the best he could do was this bone attack. But he could still bluff and make the Papyrus think he could still do Blasters. But even without them, he still had the advantage of the karmic retribution.

“I told you, Crown. I’m not scared to go to jail, I don’t even fear the Void if it’s to protect Cherry.”

 

Crown was smiling, pleased by the effect this was having on the Horror. Slowly, he let go of Cherry and whispered. “Really? And what do you think about going to jail… without protecting him at all?”

Now that Cherry was free, he jumped on Butcher and teleported to the street with him as the Papyrus was laughing.

 

“Cherry what…”

 

Once out, Cherry fell on his knees and a wet stain appeared on his dress. Skeletons weren’t supposed to pee but, he was so scared that his magic released its excess in a liquid like form. He cried without making a sound he didn’t even look at Butcher, he was lost.

 

Still enraged, Butcher screamed at his double. “Cherry! I told you to go without… me…” but stopped when he fully realized the state Cherry was in. A little repulsed by the liquid coming out of his friend, he took him in his arms and put him in the passenger seat of his car. Suddenly, the weight of what happened fell on him like a bag of bricks.

“I’m… sorry Cher’... I didn’t know he… Someone must be protecting him here, I…”

 

He didn’t know how to express his thoughts. He closed the car, turned to look at the pink building and shivered. He then looked at his phone. The number of the guard was still selected. He called one of his friends there and told him that someone was protecting a known criminal in the Swap District. If he could get rid of a little corruption in the city at the same time as getting rid of Crown, all the better.

 

After he hung up, he got in his car and drove back to the Fell district without thinking. He felt empty, useless and disgusting to have let Crown touch Cherry. 

 

Cherry just wanted to fade. He was shaking in silence. Red tears were flowing on his face, wetting his dress even more. He felt disgusting. He hated himself. He wanted to disappear and be forgotten. He didn’t want to see the disgust and regrets in his friend’s eyes. But it was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. So don't expect great things or happy events...  
> It's been almost a year now... I miss him so much.  
> It's soon my birthday... Let's hope it won't be as depressing as always.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Buttcher is played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	11. Not a word can express...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smol Skelly get the support he need.
> 
> WARNING: so sweet it'll give you cavities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post the new chapters and it would be badly written so thanks a lot ♥!
> 
> Big kiss to her! She deserve love!
> 
> Happy birthday to me...

Butch didn't stop until they were at the Tower. He turned off the engine, got out and took Cherry in his arms very carefully as if he would dust with the slightest movement. He entered the building the guards following him with worried eyes and unspoken questions. He dismissed them with a nod of his head, then he took the elevator without a word.  It wasn't until the elevator doors closed that his tears began to fall. 

 

Once they reached the correct floor, he rushed to Cherry’s apartment. Butcher opened the door and brought Cherry to the bathroom, but he stood in front of the door and hesitated.  “I’m sorry… I’m just a coward. If I was brave, I’d have broken him in little pieces on sight. I don’t deserve you.”

 

Cherry never wanted Butcher to take the blame, but at that moment, he wasn’t able to react or even speak. He couldn’t comfort that skeleton he fell in love with. He could only just cry in silence and keep his own panic attack at bay.

 

Butcher seeing no answer opened the door of the bathroom and put Cherry down on this useless device called a toilet. He ran a warm bath for his friend.

 

“Cherry… d’you accept that I… hum… that I undress you? Takin’ a bath in your clothes may not ... help.”

 

He still wasn't looking at his face. He didn’t dare to. He was rethinking the recent events in his head over and over, trying to imagine what he could have done to keep Cherry safe. He should have protected him better. 

 

The small Fell still couldn’t talk but Butch’s question helped him regain a little bit of consciousness. He seemed really unease but he began to undress. The Horror didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable so he left the room. Alone, Cherry stayed still for a moment before finally letting go of his emotions. He sobbed loudly and curled up on himself, whispering how sorry he was again and again.

 

Butcher didn’t go farther than the door. Once out of the bathroom, he stayed his back on the door and let himself slide to the floor. He didn’t say a thing. He only wanted to destroy everything, to scream… but did nothing.

 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the front door unlocking.

 

“I knew I’d find you here, Butch.”

 

It was Boss’s voice. The Horror looked at the Papyrus and saw he wasn’t alone. His brothers Speedy and Leash were with him. All of them looked concerned.

 

“Boss, I…”

 

“Don’t say anything. I know you were provoked, there were a lot of witnesses. No one blames you. The media was even excited to see the eternal bachelor ready to attack a Papyrus to protect his date. Sorry, I couldn’t stop them from talking about it so soon.”

 

Then, the Papyrus pushed his friend to the side without giving a chance to protest. He made a sign to his bros and both Sanses came to the bathroom door.

 

“Cherry? It’s Speedy, I’m with my brother Leash… Can we enter please?”

There was no answer and Speedy opened the door. He tried to enter first but Leash beat him to it and made a series of signs telling him to stay out.

 

Leash was as small as Cherry.  Around his neck was a dog collar with points attached to a red leash he kept holding in one of his hands. He was only wearing a simple red shirt with black shorts. His scars could be seen by everyone and he didn't seem to mind them at all, unlike Cherry. He had a gold tooth on the left side of his jaw.

 

He closed the door behind him. Cherry was really in a bad state, curled on the floor, sobbing, coughing over his own tears.  Leah could now understand why he and Speedy didn’t get an answer. The place was as soundproof as his apartment. They couldn’t hear Boss and Butch talk behind the door.  Without a word, the little Leash came to Cherry and helped him with undressing. He worked quickly and quietly, doing his best to not overwhelm Cherry.

 

Cherry didn’t resist. He kept crying and had trouble breathing. Between sobs, he could just articulate: “Soooorryyy…. s-sorry, sorry…”

 

He wasn’t looking at the monster taking care of him. At that moment, even Boss could have been the one manipulating his body without him noticing. Once in the water, he calmed down a little. He put his cranum against the border of the bathtub and stayed unmoving.

  
  


Leash took a soft sponge and delicately washed Cherry’s bones with a mint smelling soap. He didn’t say a thing while he took care of the fell monster with calm compassion. His soul was shining at intervals under his shirt. Appearing and disappearing at the rhythm of a calm breath.

 

He started humming a little song to appease his poor double. The kind of music that reminded him of the rain, because it must've been raining in a universe, somewhere else. His voice was high pitched, more that any Sans and really pretty.

 

Like the string of Arianne, his voice guided Cherry back to reality. His pupils shone again in his eye sockets and he lifted his gaze to look at Leash. Strangely, he wasn’t surprised, his soul answering to his. He only looked at him a moment before whispering, his voice hoarse for crying that much.

“T-thank you… a-and… sorry…”

 

He let the other continue washing him.  He didn’t have the strength to fight or help.

 

Leash lifted his hand out of the water to sign. “If you need to talk, I’m here”

It was not textually the words he used but it was the best way to translate it fully. He almost never used his voice for anything except hum songs for himself or to help his family. 

 

Cherry sniffed and looked away. He didn’t know if he really wanted to talk but, he knew deep inside that Leash could understand him more than anyone.

 

“I-I’m… I’m scared… N-not for me… I k-know t-that I been th-through worst… I s-survived… a-all of it… B-but now… h-he’ll w-want revange… H-he will make Butcher p-pay a-and… It will be my fault. B-because I’m not a-able to f-fight and p-protect him… I-I only have enough m-magic to flee a-and now… he… he’s in t-touble… Because I’m the t-toy of this… this…”

He sobbed again and curled up on himself.

 

Leash put the sponge aside and signed again.

 

“Butcher is not scared. You are not a Toy. You have to choose a new…”

He showed his leash and blushed. 

 

He tried to look into Cherry’s eyes with his own scarlet eyes. He slid one hand on his own naked arm and frowned at every scar until one that looked new and less deep. There, he smiled with tenderness. He signed only two words after that: Difference and Choice.

 

Then, he pointed Cherry’s pelvis and held out the sponge to him, giving him the choice of cleaning this part himself or not.

 

Looking down on his pelvis, the other Sans breathed in and nodded. He took the sponge and cleaned himself. He winced feeling his brother left a new claw mark on his bone. He thanked the seemingly mute skeleton and left him clean the rest of him before getting out of the bathtub.  

He was shaking so hard he almost fell on his knees but Leash caught him up before he could hit the floor. 

  
  


The helper then took a soft towel to dry every bone on the small Fell. His soul was still pulsing without any reason, sending waves of peace and calmness all around him. 

 

Once dried, Leash hugged Cherry and whispered with a really small and raspy voice. So small it was hard to hear even if they were close to each other.

 

“You are not alone.”

 

At those unexpected words, Cherry’s soul glowed under his ribs. He backed up a little to look at those eyes so identical to his. There was a real understanding between them… And he had the feeling that Leash didn’t let anyone hear his voice. He felt so blessed by it.

 

After some time hugging and looking at each other, the sad skeleton took a deep breath and got up to dress up with the help of his double.

 

They soon were ready to go out but Leash had to warn the other Sans. He got his attention and signed the word Boss mixed with the letter P, all at the level of his own pulsing soul. Then he added signs that meant he was behind the door.

 

Cherry understood and froze for a second. Then he looked away and answered.

 

“I… I’ll go o-out… T-the day can’t get w-worse after all…”

 

Now in his pajamas, his whole body was well hidden. He felt less exposed. So the two Fell Sanses got out of the bathroom together. Leash in front and Cherry behind him. The now clean skeleton didn’t dare to look up. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Butcher’s eyes.

 

Opening the door brought to them the conversation of Butcher and Boss. The Horror was clearly screaming at the Papyrus’s face. 

 

“...won’t break Sweety’s soul by forcin’ him t’move out just so you don’t worry, Boss!”

 

“You pigheaded fool! Even if I have no idea of who is this Crown, I know this city well enough to know that every thoughtless action has dire consequences, no matter your District of residence. Be reasonable for once in your life, Butch.”

 

“I don’t have to be reasonable I…”

 

That’s when his only eye saw the bathroom door opened and Cherry in his nightgown.

 

“This discussion is over.”

 

He ran over to take Cherry against his soul.

 

“Cherry… don’t be afraid, he… he’s here to help.”

 

Boss turned his back to the small couple and Leash came to his right side. The Papyrus caressed the cranium of his small brother which soul shine even brighter like a fire of happiness. Speedy was nowhere to be seen.

 

Cherry closed his eyes when Butch embraced him. Just hearing Boss talk almost triggered another attack.  But thanks to his boyfriend, he could calm down. Slowly, he detached himself from his friend and, with hesitation, he came near Boss. Leash’s presence and aura giving him the courage for this.

 

“B… Boss…?”

 

He bowed before him, not ready to look at him. Boss turned his head to look at the terrified Sans.

 

“I a-am r-really s-sorry f-for all the t-troubles  that I… that m-my P-Papyrus a-and I c-caused…”

 

He righted himself up, without looking at Boss. He was shaking uncontrollably.

“A-and… a-and th-th-thanks f-for e-e-everything y-you do…”

 

The tallest Skeleton seemed confused. Butch was surprised and worried for Cherry. The Mayor of the District smiled. “You’re welcome, Cherry. I only do what is best for my friends and family, nothing less. And believe me, I had worst trouble.”

 

Then he turned around and bowed before the small skeleton. He had more of the presence of a humble king than of the boss of a big company. Then he turned his back to Cherry again, as he didn’t want to continue scaring him. Butch then rejoined his companion to hold him tight. Boss continued, still rubbing Leash’s skull.

 

“I'm afraid that the story couldn’t be covered-up, Cherry. I advise against you watching the news for a time, at least until the tournament begins. They’ll only talk about that by then. I’ll give you the escort of my bodyguards to both of you if you want to go out or date once more, for your security. It will discourage anyone to come near you.”

 

That’s when they heard the doorbell ring and saw Speedy run out of the kitchen to open it. He had stains all over his clothes and one of his sleeves was burned.

 

"Who wants a lunch?"

 

Cherry looked at the Swap monster with worry. What happened in his kitchen?! They walked into it to see the damages. The kitchen was upside down. They didn’t know what Speedy had tried to do but it looked like he had a fight with the vegetables… and he didn't win.

 

They got out just in time to see Speedy come back with small boxes.

 

“Who wants pizza?”

 

Cherry looked at the Swap monster, still wondering how he had managed to do all of that damage, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

“H-Hello Speedy… thanks for the pizza i-it’s a g-good idea.”

 

Boss used that time to exit the apartment. Leash decided to stay with the other Sanses.

 

After lunch, Butch had to go, his shop needed him and Sweety called in the middle of the meal to ask him if he was okay.

 

Speedy, seeing he made more a mess than anything else trying to clean was also sent home by Leash. The selective mute stayed to help. But he knew Cherry was still feeling down so he tried to push him to talk again. He signed:

 

“You love Butcher?”

 

Cherry couldn’t be more thankful for Leash to stay with him and help him. It was nice to know he was around. They were doing the dishes when Leash asked his question. Cherry answered.

 

“B-Butcher, he… he helped me when I was at my lowest. W-without him I would have died of starvation… h-he is… nice and honest, he never hides behind a facade like me… W-with him I feel… protected, loved… I-I feel like I can trust him with my life no matter what… a-and he’s brave, combative, but still sensible, and…” 

 

The small Fell shut up suddenly, his cheeks on fire. His soul was shining under his pajamas. He sighed and rubbed his wet hands on his own face.

“I-I think you know what I mean… I-it’s the same th-thing…? W-with the… B-Boss…?”

 

Leash was surprised by the question about him and Boss. He shook his head, maybe too much for someone innocent and signed.

 

“Boss and I are different. I need him and he needs me. I trust him with my life but He wouldn’t do the same. We both fill something in the life of the other.”

 

Then he added his cheeks as red as roses.

 

“We are just brothers.”

 

Cherry couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised but he understood. Both Sanses finished cleaning the mess Speedy made and, then, Cherry accompanied his double to the elevator.

 

“Th-thanks again… F-for everything, not j-just for the cleaning… Y-you’re w-welcome whenever… A-and if I c-can thank you in a-any way, d-don’t ever he-hesitate, okay…?”

 

Leash nodded and signed before going.

 

“Don’t let yourself go and remember, you can choose your master.”

Then he went into the elevator and waved goodbye as the door closed, leaving his new friend alone.

 

Cherry looked at the elevator doors a long time and sighed before going back into his apartment. He put his dress out to clean before hitting the sheets. He didn’t find sleep, so he concentrated on not having a panic attack. After a while, he sent a message to Butcher with his phone.

 

The Horror took his time to answer.

 

_ -Sorry for leaving you so fast. Work helped me think about something else. I beg your forgiveness for this disastrous date. You deserve better than a skeleton who can’t protect you. _

 

_ I love you Cherry.- _

 

But Cherry didn’t see the message, for he had fallen asleep some tics before, feeling terribly alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. So don't expect great things or happy events...  
> It's been almost a year now... I miss him so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Buttcher and the Font Brothers are played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	12. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher try to be romantic
> 
> WARNING: this chapter is full of cute Skellies in love. If you're allergic to adorableness, pass your way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter was edited and corrected by the one and only Redkammy/Indulgenceahoy, a dear friend of mine who, as always, did a great work. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post the new chapters and it would be badly written so thanks a lot ♥!
> 
> Big kiss to her! She deserve love! LOT OF LOVE!

In the following days, Cherry sent a lot of messages to Butcher.  He only wished to stay home alone. He cried often but tried to do what Leash had advised him to do, to make choices. That’s how he kept himself from dusting during those days.

 

And that morning, as he obsessively watched the replay of the Arena’s tournament on tv in hopes to see his friend, he noticed a message from him:

 

_ -The quarter of final is happening this afternoon in the Arena. Can I ask for a second chance to offer you the perfect date? One of Boss’ limos is waiting for you right now to take you there if you accept. Kut will protect you.- _

 

The Fell was surprised but accepted without a doubt. He cleaned himself and dressed up in dungarees with a long-sleeved T-shirt, so his body would be fully hidden by the fabric. Once in the Limousine, he saluted Kut and thanked her for her time. As he rode in the luxurious car, he nervously played with his now essential gloves.   

 

Butcher was waiting for him at the main entrance of the Arena.  Instead of his usual clothes, he was wearing his spider silk costume. It had a ketchup stain on the elbow he had never succeeded in cleaning up but it was still the best outfit in his wardrobe. There were a lot of people around and the security service was having trouble keeping away the photographers clamoring to take a picture of the Horror in such an outfit. They were all kinds of monsters around. Sanses, Toriels, Nabtablooks, Alphyses etc. But Butcher only had his eye on the limousine and the monster inside. He was already blushing, bright red, before his beloved stepped out of the car.

 

Cherry was stunned by his friend's reaction and really stressed out by the photographers, but he took a deep calming breath and left the security of the car to get to Butcher’s side. He looked down, blushing too.

 

“H-hey… Y-you are… h-handsome i-in this o-outfit…”  Kut was right behind him, ready to protect the small monster from anything.

 

Butcher couldn’t stay still but a shy smile spread across his face when he saw the Fell monster.

 

“You… you’re really really handsome too… hum… come on, I reserved the VIP lounge. No one will interrupt us there.”

 

He gave his arm to his double and guided him to a big door inside of the Arena. Behind this was the famous VIP lounge, a kind of luxurious salon with a small buffet and screens to watch every battle room in the Arena at the same time.

 

One of the battles was being shown was the one involving the Papyrus named Bones against a strangely clothed Temmie called Bob Lenon. Another screen was focused on a battle between Boss and a terrifying Swapfell Alphys named Scales. 

 

There was also a big picture window with an incredible view of the main Arena where The Great Papyrus was fighting against an Undyne looking like a mad scientist. 

 

But Cherry wasn’t feeling at ease yet. Butcher lead him to a comfy couch and sat him down. Then, he went to the buffet and took a mustard bottle and a Ketchup bottle. The Horror gave the spicy condiment to his boyfriend.

 

“To you, and… to the day we met.”

 

The smallest skeleton jumped a little when he found himself with a bottle of mustard in hand. His face was bright red decorated with a shy smile. 

 

"T-To... To th-the day w-we met...?"

 

He tried to show enthusiasm but it wasn’t that easy. He kept the bottle in his hands and looked at it in silence wondering if he really deserved such luxury. Condiments were rare and almost impossible to have for the commoners.

 

He looked at the Horror, he seemed nervous… or at least more nervous than usual. He bumped the bottles together before drinking the tomato condiment almost in one hit. Then they just talked about this and that. Butcher gave predictions about the fights but the more he talked the more his words lost their meaning.

  
  


Cherry didn’t have any ideas or predictions regarding the fights. He didn’t know anything about fighting, as he always was too weak for that. But he did notice Butch’s nervousness.

 

When his sentences lost all meaning, the little Fell took this boyfriend’s hands and said: “B-butch, calm down, alright…? Y-you’re stressed out because of last time…? Y-you have no blame on it, I swear… I am v-very happy to be… here, with you…”

 

The horror took a deep breath and looked right into Cherry’s eyes with his only one.

 

“No, no, it’s… hum… I got somethin’ for you. But I dunno. You have every right to say no. I know sometimes the Fells don’t like… well…”

He got down on his knees and took a small package from his costume vest. It was as big as his hand and wrapped in an elegant red paper.

 

“Cherry can I… can I take off your collar?”

 

Hearing that, the small skeleton got totally pale and his hand flew to the leather strip around his neck. He lost his breath for a moment and Leash’s words came into his mind. To choose his own master… to make a choice for himself. He took a deep breath and answered, his voice shaking.

 

“I-i-if… It it’s y-y-y-you… t-th-then, a-a-a-alright.”

 

Butcher’s hands were shaking. He slowly stood up.

 

“Close your eyes…”

 

Then he tried to undo the collar, he even planned to have scissors around in case it was too old and slippery. His hands were wet and shaking but he succeeded in freeing Cherry from his leathered past.

 

The Fell Sans froze when the collar was gone and tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. His bones were rattling like crazy. It was the first time someone took that thing off him since his brother forced him to wear it, allegedly, for his safety.  He could hear the paper being torn. He was fighting internally to not faint or have a panic attack. Then an unfamiliar soft and silky touch was around his neck. 

 

Butcher finished putting on the surprise and said.

 

“Y-you can open your eyes now…”

 

And he presented a mirror right in front of his beloved.

 

Cherry opened his eyes, slowly and gasped seeing his reflection. Around his neck was an elegant collar made from black lace with a silk ribbon tied in an elegant bow, as red as his eyes.

 

He let out a small hiccup of surprise, crying openly while touching the soft material.

 

“I-it’s… It’s beautiful, Butch… it’s…”

 

A real smile appeared on his face and he laughed, still crying. It was so incredible.

 

“It’s… beautiful…”

 

“I… I’ve been thinkin’ and I thought… That collar is somethin’ he gave you an-and maybe without it you’ll feel freer…”

 

The one-eyed skeleton scratched the back of his crushed head.

 

“I asked help for the ribbon, I didn’t want you to feel, y’know, naked. I think the collar is important for most Fell Sanses so… if you want to, y’can wear it from now. I love you Cherry, I’ll never force you for anythin’.”

 

Cherry jumped to embrace him, wrapping him with his small arms, crying out of joy and kissed him.

 

“I love you… I love you so much… Thank you… thank you!”

  
  


But near them, on the floor behind the Horror, the old collar was glowing and burning with a red magic.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Cherry looked behind his boyfriend and froze when he saw the collar.

 

“He… he k-knows… I-it’s… it’s his magic…”

 

But he also saw something unusual. Surprised, he let go of Butcher and took the old collar in his hands. There was a place on the old accessory where the stitches were loose and it seemed like there was something metallic underneath the leather. 

 

To get to the bottom of this, he ripped off the leather… revealing a magic controlling collar. It was an old model, melting with the effect of the violent red magic. But it had been there...

 

It had been there all this time. 

 

Feeling the anger in that magic, the Horror took the collar and threw it in the trash. It was dangerous. He felt Crown’s presence in this red magic deep inside him. And the last thing he wanted was the Papyrus ruin his date again.

 

“What’s that electronic shit?”

 

“I… I think it was… what we attached to prisoners… b-back in my world… S-so they don’t use their magic.”

 

He almost wanted to call out his magic right now. Just to see the difference. Instead of that, he snuggled with Butch.

 

“I d-don’t want to think about it… T-thank you for your collar, Butch… I’ll wear it all the time…”

 

The Horror was looking at the trash can, thinking. He held his beloved close to his soul and said: “He made you wear that without your knowledge… d’you know what it can mean? He’s afraid of your magic.”

 

He kissed Cherry’s forehead.

 

“But forget about this. This afternoon, no, this cycle is yours. Enjoy it!”

 

And the rest of the day was perfect. They got a good dinner with plenty of desserts and they even danced. Butcher only wanted Cherry to be happy, even for just this cycle.

 

In the middle of the night, they both sat on the couch, Cherry on top of Butcher, ready for more. But the horror was too respectful of his boyfriend to spend their first night together anywhere else than in a real bed. They just slept, in the arms of one another, smiling. 

 

Everything VIP lounge was supposed to be private or so they thought.

A sneaky ghost photographer got in and took as many photos as he could.

The next morning, magazines were showing the photos of the couple to the whole Citadel, to the embarrassment of Cherry… and the anger of a certain Papyrus.

 

But the excitement did not last long, unfortunately.  To the misery of the Font family and Butch, they soon ended up with a real problem on their hands.

 

It happened during the semi_final of the Tournament. The only fighters left were all Papyri. Both fights were between a Tale versus a Fell. And one of the fights was Boss against The Great Papyrus.

 

The battle seemed normal at the beginning but the more it progressed, the more difficulties the Great Papyrus seemed to have … Until Judge, the brother of the Great Papyrus, intervene to end the fight. He knew something was wrong.

 

Boss had almost killed the head of the council with a sabotaged A-collar. A real scandal!  Boss was the one who helped the Great Papyrus to put on the collar before the fight, so he was the prime suspect. 

 

The Mayor of the Fell District was arrested under the suspicion of an assassination  attempt on his double. He had to stay imprisoned until the Guard could find proof of his innocence.

 

Butcher had to take on the whole responsibility of the Arena alone, besides his work at the store.

 

The whole Font family was devastated. The older brothers took on the responsibilities of the industry and the District leaving the remaining three waiting for news from their beloved Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. So don't expect great things or happy events...  
> It's been almost a year now... I miss him so much.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher is played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	13. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night for the Font family, featuring a smol bean.
> 
> REAL WARNING!!! In the End Notes. No spoiler!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

The mood was gloomier at the Boss Tower. Boss had been arrested and imprisoned for  murder attempt on the Great Papyrus. His five brothers were devastated. Scar and Comic spent most of their time out of the apartment to take care of the Papyrus’s businesses or visit him in the Judgement Hall.

The three others didn’t know what to do. Leash was more ithdraw than ever, even with his brothers. Speedy was always trying to find excuses or crazy circonstances for Boss to be in this affaire. Marquis seemed to close himself in a stubborn silence since the Tournament.

Butcher was so busy, he lacked time between his work, the Arena and his life with his brother so the only way he contacted Cherry was with messages on the phone. He missed the little Fell. But Cherry understood it was hard for everyone. He was trying to support Butch and forgave him for his absence. He was convinced of the Papyrus’s innocence. He knew that kind of event could hide some really complicated web of scheming.

But all those thought couldn’t prevent the small skeleton to feel alone. So, days after all of this, he was happy and surprised to find Marquis at his doorstep.

 

“Pardon me to bother you, Cherry. My brothers are feeling low and I think a night between Sanses, watching movies, could lift their spirit a little. Do you want to come along? You’ll be less alone.”

 

“O-oh! G-goodnight Marquis. You don’t bother me at all. I w-want to, yes. Butcher is busy all evening so… I take my key, wait for me.”

He searched everywhere to be certain to not forget his phone and key and followed the purple skeleton to the elevator.

 

Once at the last floor, the elevator’s door gave directly to the apartment. The four other Sanses were already gathered around the biggest TV Cherry had ever seen. The apartment was a wonder to be in. Spacious, the living room was as big as his whole apartment. All around were doors leading probably to the brother’s rooms and two of them seem to lead to a corridor, the little Fell could see it from one cracked open.

The place was filed with the most modern furniture, all in black, white and red colors. The TV was in the middle of the room, surrounded by seemingly comfortable couches and seats as white as snow.

Fighting over the remote were Speedy, dressed in a cute blue pyjama with yellow bunnies and a monster Cherry never met. He was a Fell like him but he was taller than himself or taller than Comic, even. Just a little shorter than Boss. He had an ugly scar on his right eye, looking like three claw marks. He was wearing a bordeau turtleneck and a black jogging. They were fighting to know what to watch, like brother do.

Marquis stepped in the room with his family and announced.

“Cherry is here, brothers! So, did you decide? Horror or romance? Cherry, I think you already know Comic.” The Tale monster winked at the newcomer

“The one you never met and who look like a bulldog is Scarlet.”  

The so named Scarlet and Comic had big bags under their orbits and it was obvious that no matter what kind of movie they were going to watch, they’d fall asleep before the end.

 

Instantly, Cherry felt strange. Like he was one too many and home at the same time. He bowed before everyone, blushing because of Comic’s wink.

“G-good evening…! N-nice to meet y-you Scarlet.”

“Da name is Scar, not Scarlet. Don’t forget that itty bitty!”

The small skeleton gulped hearing the big voice of that big version of himself.

He searched a place to sit and found Leash alone in a big armchair. The poor mute was crying silently, his eyes were just two black holes. It was like if he wasn’t even here.

Cherry wanted first to go sit with Comic but Leash clearly needed help and he was appeased by the other little Fell’s presence. So he sat next to the mute.

Leash reacted, getting closer to his new friend silently.

Speedy finally won the argument battle so they were going to watch a romantic movie marathon. 

In the middle of the first movie, a romantic comedy without imagination, Cherry received a message from Butcher who finished his work and was going home.

 

Cherry was spending a good night. He talked a little with Marquis and Comic about the movie, about what was weird or too much. Poor Speedy was trying to follow the plot and tried to hush them often. It was a good night, Cherry almost had fun for once. And by the end of the movie, he was feeling good. Sniggled with leash on the armchair, in the dark, with the huge curtains closed, he almost fell asleep.

It was the moment of the so wanted first kiss between the two Mettaton stars of the movie that it was interrupted for a special news.

A rectangle shaped Mettaton appeared on the big screen.

“Aw! Come on!” cried Speedy

“We are interrupting that Movie marathon for a flash special. At the moment, a fire is destroying a building in the center of the Fell District. The monsters with water powers are asked to gather there immediately. Monsters lives are in danger. Medics are monster around are doing their best to evacuate the buildings around.”

There was footage of a big habitation building. Flames were coming out of the windows and monsters were evacuated by medics and  Grillbys. Most buildings were built on the same model so Cherry felt his soul squeeze in his chest. He took his phone out and tried to message Butcher.   
  


Speedy who really was angry at first that his movie was interrupted was almost crying for those poor monsters. The others seemed shocked of the news.

“For now, we are counting twelve monsters who need intensive care and are sent so the Green Hospita… wait! A thirteen one just got out of…”   
All the skeletons took a deep breath when they saw a Grillby going out of the blaze with a skeleton in his arms.

Comic got up instantly. Speedy got pale all of the sudden.

“G-guys… it’s…”   
Leash finished the sentence with his small voice.

“Sweety?”

The skeleton on the TV was brought to an ambulance. 

 

Cherry began to shake. It couldn’t be… Marquis got to the windows and opened the curtains on the most beautiful view the small Skeleton had ever seen but he couldn’t care less. He followed the Swapfell. They could see the city until it’s border, they could even see the void… 

Both Sanses could see the light of the fire bellow in the darkness of the city.

Cherry tried to call Butcher with his phone, hoping he was called at work again, hoping he was far from his home, praying for his saftly.

“B-butch… please… answer… answer… please… I b-beg you… please… please…”

He began to cry. Someone came to hold him from behind. He didn’t know who, he didn’t cared.

“Please!”

His knees colapsed, Butcher had to answer!

 

The TV was still running, showing monsters from all around the Citadel coming to help extinguish the fire or save the inhabitants. The Mettaton was still commenting about all the information he had.

“... so we have confirmation that the thirteen victim is the Papyrus known as Sweety, a Horror Papyrus, brother of the famous Butcher, creator of the Arena. From the first testimonies, the fire started in their apartment. He and his brother were well known for making food for the poor and famished monsters. Unfortunately, no monster found any trace of Butcher near the building or inside. But from the clues found by the Grillbys inside, the criminal cause is privileged...”

“turn it off…” said a voice next to Cherry.

Speedy was still holding the remote, watching with a mixt of horror and fascination.

Leash came to Cherry too and put a hand on his shoulder, worried about him. Scar jumped on his smallest brother and turned the TV off. Marquis was still looking at the blaze from the window, shocked.

 

Cherry felt empty. Butcher wasn’t answering his phone. It was… over? just like that? A stupide fire? No, it couldn’t be over… He slowly got up and asked to the brothers around him, Scarlet was to busy lecturing Speedy.

“Where is t-the Green Hospital? I need to go s-see Sweety. I have to… I have to be there… I-if Butch is… I have to go. Tell me where it is.”

His eyes were empty like Leash’s and his voice shaky but he seemed calm.  

 

“it’s in the Swap District…”

“The blocks surrounded by parks over there…” added Marquis.

Leash was shaking his head and signed about a danger there. Scar and Speedy came to the conversation and the big skeleton spoke.

“Da itty bitty won’t be in danger if he’s with bodyguards… and all of us!” He glared at the back of Marquis who was still staring at the window.”Boss’s not here but he would be da first to go to Sweety’s side if he could.”

Comic approved with a nod. Leash however wasn’t so sure. He signed that someone had to go inform Boss about what happened and try to get information from the Guard.

 

Cherry frowned hearing them talk about his safety. There was more important matter. He rubbed the ribbon on his collar. The silk was so soft between his fingers, he wanted to focus only on it to not fall apart.

“So we split. Leash is right, Boss need to know… and we must gather informations.”

He walked away from Leash and Comic, to the Elevator.

“If you want to go to the hospital with me, it’s now or never.”

He had to get out of the tower to teleport himself. They lost enough time talking.

 

Scarlet took on himself to split the work.

“Leash, go with Cherry. I know you don’t like it but you know da hospital better than anyone here. Marquis, go with them, you’ll talk for Leash if needed and take Kut with you. Speedy, you have good relations with da Guard, go to the station with Comic and take Didyne and Jeannot with you. I’ll take care of da Boss.”

Everyone agreed and followed Cherry in the elevator. Marquis used the intercom to call the bodyguards for everyone. 

 

Once everyone out of the tower, the Sanses who could teleport did to their destination. Leash took Cherry and Kut’s hand and Marquis put his on the mute shoulder.

They appeared in front of the Green hospital. All around them was artificial grass and trees. Ambulances were coming and going to a seemingly new building all painted in white and light green colors. Almost all the lights were on and everyone was busy as ants.

 

The group ran inside and Cherry asked immediately where was Sweety to a nice Toriel at the reception. Since he was known as Butcher’s boyfriend thanks to the media and since Leash and Marquis were with him, they didn’t ask questions and gave him the number of his room. 

“I have to warn you little one, he’s suffer from grave injuries. Prepare yourself for a shock.”

The three Sanses walked in the corridors. Leash didn’t seem at ease and tried to not look at any medics but he knew the way like if he knew the place by heart.

They opened the room. Sweety was in a bed, surrounded by machines. His bones had the color of charcoal and tubes were coming out of his soul in his chest, one of them giving him pure magic from an IV. 

A Dogaressa nurse was taking care of the giant skeleton. She looked at Cherry and her ears fell.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” she said, solemn

Without fear, Cherry entered and came to take Sweety’s hand with care to not hurt him. Tears fell from his empty eyes. He only nodded at the dog’s words. he couldn’t talk.

Leash picked a chair and put it next to Cherry so he could sit. Kut was watching the door, ready to protect the skeletons and Marquis was looking away.

Cherry felt like his soul was fracturing in his chest. finally, he talked.

“I… am sure he’s not dead… B-Butcher will come back… It’s be o-okay… It… it must get better…”

He couldn’t believe his boyfriend was just gone. It was to hard.

 

The dog was now using green magic on one of Sweety’s ribs. She had orders to heal the broken bones slowly so the patient would stay asleep.

 

Cherry wanted to help. Without thinking, his hand holding Sweety’s glowed green. He couldn’t controle it. 

 

Leash saw the magic and came next to his friend to see what he was doing. He saw one broken finger on that hand that was slowly healing.

He touched Cherry’s shoulder to try to get his attention on that.

 

Cherry flinched he didn’t understand. But when he saw the effect on Sweety’s injury, he focused only on this and let his magic do the work. He couldn’t save Butcher, but maybe he could save Sweety... 

 

Dogaressa stopped healing the broken rib and watched Cherry trying to help. She rubbed his cranium like he was a cute puppy and said.

“It’s really nice of you to help but you should stop. The doctor said to not give him to much green magic or else he might wake up and feel the pain in his burned bones. And that could kill him. We need to go slow, you understand?”

Cherry stopped immediately. He thought he was doing the right thing. He felt terrible. The dog walked out of the room leaving the skeletons alone.

Leash snapped his fingers to get Cherry’s attention on him. 

 

He signed and Cherry translated at the same time, trying to concentrate on the movements of the hands.

“A fire… don’t break just one bone like that...?”

His eyes widened in realisation.

“It’s not true… it’s not true… Leash I t-think…”

He jumped out of his chair. It was so obvious. The modus operandi, everything.

“I-It’s Crown… It’s his… his way for… for warnings…”

He wanted to cry, scream his rage. It was his fault if Crown hurted Sweety, he knew it.

 

Marquis turned to watch his brother and his neighbor. Leash was still signing. He translated since Cherry was looking elsewhere.

“Butch had a lot of enemies, some gangs were after him for his fortune or because he refused to work with them. It could be one of them too. Unless your brother is working of one of them.”

 

Cherry whispered, he seemed away.

“Someone powerful is protecting him in the Swap Dstrict… or else, he would still be in the Sin… I’m sure it’s him… I know his ways…”

Leash helped Cherry sit back next to the Papyrus. The two Fell monsters sight. Cherry was praying for Butch to be alive somewhere and would come back. But until that, he’d stay at Sweety’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Body horror ( kind of), fire, blaze, people hurt by fire, character death...? 
> 
> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. So don't expect great things or happy events...  
> It's been a year now. And I still feel the emptyness he left in my heart sometimes.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> All other character in this chapter were played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	14. Heat it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter.
> 
> Let's go back in time.
> 
> WARNING: Torture, threat, talk of rape, evil character, sorry... not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

Butch was exhausted. The cycle had been long and he only dreamed to go back on his couch and spend the sight sending messages to Cherry. He was relieved his love was spending the night with the Font brothers. At least, he wasn’t alone and neither were the bros.

He opened the front door of his small apartment.

“Sweety, I’m home!”

He couldn’t see the couch from the entrance. He closed the door behind him and walked to go in the living room. He was certain his Papyrus was waiting for him watching TV. Half way, he saw they weren’t alone. A Muffet from a swapfell universe and a Fell Lesser Dog were near the table.

“Oh I see we have gue...sts…”

He stayed paralyzed when he saw who was on the couch with his brother. Sweety couldn't answer, bound and gagged as he was next to a smirking Crown.

“What…”

 

“Ah! Finally! Our guest of honour!”

Crowns smile widened. He provocatively caressed Sweety’s jawline, never looking away from the Sans.

“Your sweet little brother offered us a delicious meal, so we decided to wait before beginning the party.”

He stood up, his red eyes seemed darker all of the sudden.

“On your knees you little shit. NOW!”

 

Butcher was frozen in place. He dared not to make even a step. Sweety was looking at him, pleading, crying, scared. He didn't know what was happening, he had no idea why those monster were doing this.

“Leave my bro alone! He have nothin’ to do in this story!”

The Horror Sans looked around himself. The Lesser and the Muffet worried him as much as Crown. He could still step back and try to pick a knife in the pile of dishes in the sink. He could try to save his brother but… he was scared of what Crown could do to him if he disobeyed.

“Sweety… Lil’ Bro, it’s goin’ t’be fine, okay?”

He put one knee down, then the other, always looking at Crown. If a look could kill, the Papyrus would already be dust.

“Here, let him go now!”

 

With just a sign of the head, Crown ordered his accomplice Muffet to do her thing. Butcher’s arms and rib cage was in a instant bound in spider silk. H couldn’t fight anymore.

“What’re you doin’! Stop!”

He felt something cold around his neck and knew he couldn’t even use his weak magic to fight either. It was a Magic Suppressor Collar, designed to keep the magic inside of their body without the ability to use it for battle. Crown was smiling, satisfied.

The Horror then was out back on his feet by the Lesser Dog. Then, the frightening Papyrus came in front of Butcher and gently took his chin between his clawed fingers. Butcher didn’t know why was preventing him to just bite and eat another part of this bastard. Maybe it was Sweety’s presence. His poor brother was squirming against his own bonds to try to help his brother.

 

Crown spoke up.

“You see, I have a problem with you… I haven’t taken out first encounter personally, even if you ate a part of my arm. It’s the game, you won this time. But. You stole my toy. You took his collar off. And you stroll in with him. That, I can not forgive. And unfortunately, I have to bring you alive. So…”

He turned his back on the prisoner to take Sweety by his neck and make him stand up. The Papyrus from Horror was taller than his aggressor. More than a head taller. Crown only wanted to watch him in the eyes.

“Sweety, right? You love your brother? He’s nice with you, isn’t it? Well I’ll teach you something. Your dear Sans hate you. Like every Sans hate their Papyrus. And everything that will happen to you is HIS fault.”

 

No, that bad Papyrus couldn’t say the truth. Sweety knew it wasn’t Sans’s fault. He felt his bad double touch his hand and.

“MMMMMMMMMMHHHHFFFff!!!”

He tried to scream. Crown just broke one of his finger by bending it backward until the tip of his phalanx touched the back of his hand.

Butcher was struggling, trying to get out of his bonds.

“NO!Do what you want of me but leave him alone! LEAVE SWEETY ALONE! I… I’ll do what you want… Evenrythin’, anythin’! Leave my bro alone, he’s innocent…”

 

Crown grin, satisfied of what he was hearing. He set aside the other Papyrus, throwing him back on the couch and bend to be at Butcher’s size.

“Everything? Even a direct in your Arena where everyone can take a bite of your ass and the dog you call your boyfriend? That traitor who abandoned his only family? Or better, you’ll be the one offering him to me and you’ll watch every single thing I’ll do to him. What do you think of a red iron brand on his pelvis? Great, right?”

He roared with laughter, turning back to sit once again with Sweety. He caressed his double’s head and forced him to lie on him. The twisted skeleton then torn apart Sweety’s shirt to rub his ribs with the tip of his fingers.

“Would you accept all of that?”

He took one rib and snapped it in two with one swift movement of his hand, maling the sweet giant scream again

 

Sweety was trying to speak, he wanted to tell to his brother he had to fight, to save them both. He wanted his big brother to not accept this horrible terms but all he could do was scream out of paine. He felt like he was about to pass out.

Butcher was lowering his gaze, his only eye seemed empty. he was shaking with all his bones.

“M-mercy… Leave Cherry out of this. Take me if you want, do what you want of me… just leave Cherry and Sweety in peace… I… I beg you to leave them alone. Do what you want!

I’m yours...”

 

Once again, Crown burst in laughter. Satisfied of the turn of events. Unfortunately, he had orders to respect first.

“It’s not bad. Maybe I can make something of you. We’ll see what the boss think of it. But first… I intend to have fun.”

He signed for the Muffet to come next to him. Without fear, she walked to the duo of Papyri and bend over Sweety. With her claws, she cute a small line in her hand and let the blood fall on the bound skeleton’s ribs before healing herself.

Crown forced Sweety to recover and force the blood to flow on poor Sweety’s ribs.

“You belong to me? So clean this blood. With your tongue.”

 

Butch felt like he was going crazy just smelling the blood. It wasn’t like his own or Sweety’s. Just the smell made him salivate, even in this situation. He had to protect the one he loved. But he needed to to it, even if the thought of liking blood on his brother’s chest made him want to vomit. He did not want to traumatise his little bro even more...

But he was afraid for his life. So, he had to obey.

“Sweety… forgive me. Love you, brother. I do that to protect you.”

He put his bright red tongue on the blood. It was delicious and the taste made him forget for a time what he was doing. It was a drug for him, blood, meat, he craved that.

There was even more blood. His eyes fell on the broken rib but… the smell was not appealing to him. For him, his blood and his brother’s tasted like dust. He regained consciousness of what was happening. His brother was shaking, trying to cry behind his gag.

Butch began to cry. He wanted to torn the sticky silk that kept him prisoner and ripe one leg from the Muffet’s body with his teeth.

He wasn’t strong enough. He felt… dirty. He did something disgusting to his brother. He wanted to attack himself.

“Are you… satisfied?” he asked between sobs.

 

“Satisfied? In your dreams! It’s just a taste of what I have instore for you. I’ll make you regret every Tick you spend with my brother, every second of your miserable life! And when I’ll have destroy you to be my obedient puppet, I’ll make you look into MY pet’s eyes while you’ll do to him everything I’ll order you to!”

Crown stood up and kicked the Horror Sans in the face. Butch’s cranium cracked and for one second, he saw a flash of a child wearing a pink and blue striped shirt eating fried… or was it burger… with him.

Then the Papyrus took Sweety by the neck and threw him on the floor without a care.

“Let’s go. Take that little shit with you. Leave the Papyrus. And to send a message, burn that place. I want it to be only ash and dust before the next cycle!”

 

Butch was nauseous, his head hurted, he was in the bridge of losing consciousness. Everything was a blur around him. He could only hear the words of his enemy.

“No you… you had to… leave… S...weety… al...one…”

He passed out when the Lesser dog took him like a bag on his shoulder without a care.

They left the apartment with only the Muffet and Sweety inside.

The spider girl proceeded to light up every stoves in the kitchen and spilled every oil and alcohol bottle on the floor.

Sweety could only watch as his brother was taken away and the flames were growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. 
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> Thank you all for the 1000 hits. I don't deserve it.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> All other character in this chapter were played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	15. Symphony of screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Torture, LOT OF TORTURE, what have we done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

When he woke up, he was in a cage, chained to the floor by his wrists. He still had the magic suppressing collar witch prevented him to use his magic to fight. The setting of the collar was too strong, preventing his magic to be used by all the part of his body. He was alone, there was almost no light. Only two red lights showed where was Crown, the Papyrus was watching over his captive. Sit on a comfortable chair, he was waiting. He hated waiting. He wanted to take care of his enemy. But the boss wanted his alive and in good shape… for now …

 

Butch was still seeing everything in a blur. His head was killing him and his ossicles were ringing. He felt at first the weight on his wrists and tried to get it off. But he felt weaker than usual.

He grumbled, remembering what happened. He tried to articulate, weakly struggling against his restraints.

“S-sweety… you… b-bastard… you… had to…”

 

Crown stood up and came to the cage, smiling.

“Oh, so you woke up? Really, what did you expect? I don’t care about your retarded brother. You stole mine, it’s fair I deprive you from yours, no?”

He let out a sinister laugh and turned his back on the pittiful monster.

“You’ll have a visitor soon. And when he’ll have finish with you, I’ll take care of what’s left of you as I promised. I’ll destroy you and make you destroy the last monster in you life.”

 

Weak, Butcher got up. He approached as closely as possible from the bars, hands stretched out behind him, held by the chains.

“Y-you killed… You killed him!... I won- I won’t let you destroy me… I’ll fight till the end!”

He collapsed on his knees, his head was spinning.

“Cherry… even if… if I have to die I… i’ll never… hurt him.”

 

Crown turned back to watch the prisoner, smirking.

“We’ll talk again… when I have finished with you… I am sure you have a beautiful voice when you scream of pain… Like my Sans. But we’ll see that later. Have fun.”

He took a step back and sat back on his chair to watch the show.

 

At that moment, a sound of creaking hinges and a new lightsource came in the cell.

A Grillby with night blue flames entered. He looked very nice with his pink shirt and his tan leggings. But upon this, he was also wearing an apron stained with blood and dust. On his chest was a badge with a name and, seemingly, a grade.

_ Sua _

_ Caretaker _

Butcher tried to stand up once more, he wanted to defy Crown, to show he had nothing to lose. Sua watched the skeleton try one tic and walked to a switch on the wall.

Then, flash of lighting traveled through the chains which held Butcher.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”and he collapsed once again, shaking.

The fire monster came to the cage and opened it.

“If you don’t behave, know that this is just a sweet caress compared to what I can do to you. Now, you will answer to my questions. And if I don’t like the answer…”

He took out of his apron a small articulated board with eleven little straps.

“... or if you try to touch me…” 

He took a metal branding out of his inventory and rubbed his hand on it, burning it until it was white.

“I’ll have the pleasure to discover the limits of your pitiful HP.” 

He continued to bring out all sort of instruments, some were scary, some were not. And some would be useful, others were just here to scare.

“First question. You are friend with the Papyrus called Boss. Is that true?”

Butcher was already shaking. That Grillby didn’t show any emotion. He knew it wasn’t a joke. Thankfully, the question was simple enough. Everyone in the Citadel knew the answer. But why this question?

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Let’s continue”

Sua took Butcher’s right hand and tied it to the board.

 

Then he began to ask a lot of questions, about his bond with Boss, then about his work… then mostly about his work in the Arena… then about the Arena.

He already had three fingers broken by the board. The articulation on it could bend the fingers individually in unusual ways.

He screamed and cried each time. The first time was because he tried to get his hand of the board, the second because he tried to bite the fire monster and the third because he tried to prevent him to bread the second.

At that moment, the Grillby was pulling a fourth finger, making it crack slowly in a position it wasn’t suposed to have, ever.

“I told you to behave. Now, answer. Why the A-collars only works in the Arena?”

“Don’t know! For real! I don’t!”

Sua burned the now broken finger.

“AAaaaah! Stop! Please! Have mercy!”

 

Crown was having fun. He laughed and watched everything without even flinching. On the contrary, he was smiling more and more with each scream.

After the fourth finger, he got up to watch closely.

“Sua, you really have a gift for the music. But I think you’ll have better sound with the feets or the ribs. Fingers are overrated.”

 

Sua stoped his work to look at the Papyrus and answered, firm.

“I don’t tell you how to do your work. The hands will suffice and… it’s a Horror. Feets and ribs are nothing next to what I can do to him”

And to prove his words, he took Butcher’s head with a firm hand and put the tip of his thumb in the hole of his cranium.

“TAKE THAT OFF! TAKE IT OFF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah”

The victim was screaming louder than ever. Sua took the thumb out and Butcher collapsed like a stringless puppet.

“Now Butcher… answer.”

“B-Boss t-took care of that… I don’t know shit about technology! I don’t know anythin’! Nothin’!”

 

Crown burst out of laughter, applauding.

“Wonderful! What a show! I should watch you work more often. You’ll teach me how to hurt a Fell Sans the most? I’m certain Butcher will need advice to hurt my whore of a brother.”

 

Sua left the question aside and continued his work.

“Do you know where are the plan of the A-collars?”

Butch was cowered in fear.

“I-in-inside h-his s-safe.”

Sua took back the hot white branding and take it just above Butcher’s arm. That’s when he decided to answer Crown’s interrogations.

“It’s easy to hurt a Sans from Fell. But it depend of what scars they have.” 

In need of more suffering to feed on, without asking anything, Sua slided the branding between the Horro’s Radius and Ulna, burning both bones at the same time. It stayed only one second but Butcher screamed again and tried to get his arm away from his tormentor.

The Caretaker crushed the skeleton’s broken hand to prevent him to move.

Butcher felt more and more weak every tic. He didn’t need to breath yet he did quicker and quicker. He felt his magic trying to leave his throat to not scream anymore, it hurts.

“Let’s continue. Last questions, for now. Where is Boss’s safe and where do we find the key?”

He could read in the only eye of the prisonner his fright at the question. He didn’t had the answer.

 

Crown growled.

“He will tell you he don’t know again. Does this mean I can I fun too, now? I want to humiliate him…”

 

Sua stood up, his foot still on Butcher’s hand.

“I think so. If he’s not useful, he’s yours. Do what you want to him and, if you find any useful answer, remember you’ll be rewarded. Oh! and… let me give you a little tip about Fells…”

He pulled out a fiber from his shirt and took Butcher by the collar. He put the little string of fabric between two teeths and burned it. The Horror tried to scream once again, without any strength.

“They are very sensitives on the teeths… especially the golden one.”

He utied his board from the prisoner's hand and let him fall on the floor.

 

Crown frowed at the information.

“Too bad, my brother don’t have one.” 

 

Sua smiled.

“That’s better, the hole is not protected then…”

He stored his tools and walked to the door.

“All the infrastructure of the Nursery are at your disposition. We don’t care about that guy. The only order is to never let him talk about what happens here.”

 

The Papyrus wasn’t stupid. And he hated to feel like other thought he was.

“Don’t worry, soon, that Sans will eat in my hand, he’ll obey.”

 

Sua said nothing else and walked out of the room. Crown took his place in the cage and took Butcher by the neck. The Sans was shaking so much his bones were rattling. He tried to breath even if he didn’t needed too but the Papyrus’s grip was to tight on his cervicals.

Weak, he tried to scratch his captor’s hands to make him let go. But he had no strength and his right hand was painful to move.

 

Crown was smiling, mocking those pitiful attempts.

“Now to us two…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. And it helped me go though it... Even if it's horrible and it just began...
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> All other character in this chapter were played by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	16. Dog Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Basicly, it's a rape... and psychological torture. It's a horrible event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

“You will listen to me very carefully. If I want to kill you, I can at any moment. So, if you want to live, you’re going to obey to be, without any question. I say something, you do it. You do only what I order you to. If you obey, I’ll be nice. But if you disobey, I’ll punish you. Is that clear? If you understand, I want you to make a tongue.”

 

Butcher was still trying to scratch and hit the Papyrus. But he could only try to grip at the hand choking him. He heard the sadist’s words and took a tile to think. What were his options? He had nothing to lose. If he obeyed, what did he had? He had lost Sweety forever. He would become that human of a Papyrus’s dog…. he would hurt Cherry, lose all sanity… In his mind, there was no choice at all… because only one could protect his love.

“Kill… me…” breathed the Horror, resigned. He wanted it to stop.

He would never suffer more of Sua’s tortures. He did not want to become a toy in Crown’s hands. Maybe, if he provoked the skeleton, he would be free of everything.

 

The Papyrus sight, disapointed.

“Bad answer.”

He took Butcher’s head and put his thumb into his empty eye. Then, he turned the finger inside like it was nothing.

“I won’t kill you. I want you to suffer until I’m bored of you. You want to suffer? If you obey, I’ll heal you. Wouldn’t it be nice?”

He let go of the poor skeleton who fell on the floor.

 

Butcher had his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Anything entering his cranium by the orbit or the hole was so painful he felt like someone put his magic on fire.

His wanted to die.

 

The Papyrus looked at the miserable thing before him.

“You will obey? Or I must go seek my brother right now?”

 

The Horror knew it wasn’t an empty threat. He felt it. He couldn’t let Cherry be taken back by that human.

His magic was weak, he made a choice. He didn’t had to walk, so he pushed the magic in his legs to use it and make a tongue as asked. It was bright red, like his eye. And if a look could kill, Crown would have died the moment Butcher laid an eye on him.

 

The tall skeleton grind watching him do all this efforts for that. He took the magic appendice between his claws and sticked one into the red magic. His eyes were darker all of the sudden.

“I want an answer. Did you fuck my brother?”

Butcher wanted to make the tongue disappear. The only thing preventing him to do it was a thought. He thought of Cherry. He wanted to protect him.

“Don’t you dare try to lie to me if you don’t want to be punished.” added Papyrus.

Butcher answered. He wanted to be left alone. He knew his only HP was only at one decimal.

“N-never…”

 

Crown looked way sweeter now. He caressed the Horror’s cheek with a genuine and tender smile.

“That’s good, good dog.”

Butch gaged at the nickname and the gesture.

Then, the Papyrus took something from his pocket, a monster candy. He even placed it on the stinging tongue.

“Swallow it. You need to heal”

  


On the floor of the cage, the skeleton would have prefered to not take that food.

IHe was certain Crown did this only to torment and torture him again.

But he couldn’t resist. He couldn’t spoil food even something given by that human. So he took it. His HP needed it to be full again. t was good, it was too little to be considered food but it was something…

 

The tormentor then got back to his seat.

“Let’s see how long you’ll keep up.”

 

Those words were like a cold shower on him. What did he eat…?

At first, everything seemed fine. But tics later, he began to feel weird. Like in heat. His magic was redistributing itself on its own. His sweated, his cheeks and joints became red and he felt the urge of moving. He couldn't stay in place and cursed even more the chains that were keeping him on the floor.  He needed to move, he was too hot! But moving was heating him even more. He tried to get out of his jacket, but the chains prevented him to lose his cloth.

“W-what… d’you give t’me… h-hot…!”

An shapeless magic was now glowing though his pant.

 

Crown was watching. It’s strange how he could be patient in some circumstances.

Seeing the Horror agitated, he came back in the cage and attached a chaine to his collar before realising the one on his wrists. Taking a step back, he ordered.

“From now one, you are my dog. My property. The first thing you have to lose it that fighting spirit and your dignity. You’ll strip. Now. And I forbid you to touch yourself once naked.”

He closed the cage and put his seat against the bars.

 

The coat fell on the floor the moment his hands were freed. He was too warm. He needed… no… It was not the time or the place for that. He couldn’t be like that in front of Crown!

“N-no… I…”mumbled the Horror. He didn’t want to obey. He couldn’t!

He did his best to resist but his bones were overheated. He hit himself with his broken hand, tried to scratch the burn on his arm, everything to not succumb to that heat.

Except the head. He wouldn’t dare touche his own head or the hole in his cranium. Tics passed, after a quarter of an hour, he felt like he was going crazy. His clothes were soaked in sweat. He only wore a short and a tank top.

But he couldn't take it anymore. He rip off the tank top.

Then, he tried to lie on the cold floor but it seemed unbearable hot tics after.

He growled in frustration. His magic was screaming to be taken care off. Needed relief as it was forming a hump in his short.

 

It was enough for Crown. He massaged the bone between his eyes in annoyance.

“You’re incredible. I demand something simple and easy but no, mister prefer the hard way. You asked for it.”

He opened the cell and took Butcher’s arms to pin them both on the wall with a bone between his radius and ulna despite his struggling. It prevented him to move without hurting him.

Now bound again, the Papyrus teared the short in shred with a bone construct, tuning his back to go away.

 

Butcher felt better now naked. His magic needed the cold air. Crown ripping off his shorts was degrading, humiliating but… he had tears in his eyes out of relief.

His erection was now free. He wanted to get off, to masturbate and get over with it but he couldn’t.

 

Crown came back tics later with a beautiful Sans, a Fell Sans who looked just like Cherry. It wasn’t him, off course. The papyrus only choose a whore from the Red light and painted his gold teeth black and added scared with makeup on his body to make him look like his brother.

The small skeleton was naked, only a red ribbon was covering his bones. Crown forced him to stick to the cage. The tormentor was absolutely certain that with the drug, Butcher would never see the difference.

“I brought you Cherry, but since you resist, I think I’ll keep him for myself.”

 

And indeed, Butcher could not see it was not his beloved in the Papyrus’s grip.

“Ch-Cherry…!”  
He wanted to come close, to take his double with him and protect him. He was his mate. Even if part of him was still fighting against the drug, he was slowly losing the battle of will.

“R-run away… Cherry I… You… You deserve bet… Run!”

But the more he looked at those beautiful scared bones, the more his desire grew. He struggled more and more. He needed to be near Cherry, to touch him, to feel their bones intertwined. It was as if his hunger for blood got replaced with something else...

 

While the Horror was talking, Crown put a ring between the small Sans’s teeth, forcing his mouth to stay open for him. So his captive could see the ruby tongue inside. The Fell Sans stayed silent as the Papyrus ran his hands on his bones, caressing him in front of Butcher without a care, quicky working to his lower parts.

The red magic immediately took the form of a vagina. Crown sat on his comfortable chair, taking the beautiful skeleton with him, on his legs, forcing the prostitute’s open for the Horror to see as he was getting his still gloved fingers to go in an out of the folds. Making the Fell Sans to squirm and moan.

“See Butcher, Cherry decided to be obedient. So I’m going to please him. But you, you are not obedient so you will just.. watch the show.”

Saying that, the Papyrus opened his pants, freeing his cock to rub it against the pretend Cherry’s folds, still pounding in them with his fingers a wet noise of suction.

 

Butcher was staring at Crown and Cherry’s show with a mixture of despair and fascination. He was more and more agitated and, forgetting the pain, he ripped his arms from the bone that held them. Blood came out of it. His blood, his smell, he hated that blood.

“Cherry… don’t… It’s me you love… Cherry!”

He ramped until the chain of his neck didn’t allow him to move forward. His eye followed the movements of the Papyrus’s fingers. He wanted to be in the place of these fingers. The drug was acting for him, even if his mind was screaming to do everything to stop it, he could not stop his intact hand from gently gliding on his own penis. Cherry was beautiful like that, he wanted him to be his, convinced that only he could put an end to the fire that ran through his bones.

“Ch-cherry…”

 

Crown was thrilled with the little effect he produced. But Butcher was still disobedient. Then the Papyrus abruptly spread his fingers in intimacy, making the Sans squeal.

“Stop touching yourself, right now! Or else, I’ll have to hurt my dear little brother. If you are good, maybe I will let you have him for a time.”  
He waited to see what he would do, starting to move his fingers again   


Papyrus' remonstrance made a flick. He did not want his companion to be harmed. He didn’t want to share him either, he wanted Cherry. He needed him now. Shaking, his hand left his shaft. It started to hurt again, the touch had been so good. But he had no right to do it anymore. For Cherry...

He put is hnd in his mouth and bite every time he needed to touche himself and stuck his bruised hand between his knees. His blood tasted like dust, he hated that.But it helped. He couldn’t touch himself. But if he stayed good, he could get his companion back and keep him for himself. Once his, he would protect him.

 

Crown had an almost sweet smile and stopped to get up with the small Sans. He walked into the cage, approaching Butcher to settle down with the chair close to him, within arm’s reach.

"Good. Stay like this. I forbid you to touch yourself for now. You’ll get that right if you obey."

He then began to caress the clitoris of the skeleton between his legs before Butcher’s eyes. Then, he lifted the fake Cherry to slowly impale him on his dick. The Sans began to moan quickly but Crown wasn’t moving, checking that his prisoner remained in the same position as before.  
“Isn't he beautiful like this. Watch. You’d be in my place if you obeyed from the start.”   


He was just within reach. If he extended his hand, he could touch him, have him for himself. But something was wrong. Now that he was very close, he could smell the Sans.

The smell of Sex was bewitching but the bones of his beloved smelled wrong. If only he could kiss him, he would be sure, he wanted to taste this magic. His valid hand was bleeding but he made an unfortunate gesture to reach out to the scene before him. He did not touch  and brought it back to him, shaking his head.

His appetite shrank and grew according to the contrary thoughts that inhabited him. It wasn’t Cherry, he didn’t smell the same, and yet it was him. He had to protect him and yet he was letting Crown rape him before his eye. Cas was the enemy but he promised him Cherry’s body if he was good.  

Crown asked him to watch, he wanted to watch. He stared at what he wanted from the beginning… but the smell…

He looked away and closed his eyes, stretched with a fleeting eagerness of lucidity.

“Not… Cherry…”

 

“Oh you think? Then you won’t be bothered to watch me as I play alone. If you don’t watch, I’ll punish you later.”

He took the Fell Sans’s legs and began to move him up and down like a fucktoy. Magic flowed from their crotch and the smallest bas squirming and moaning like never. Crown still stared at Butcher. He would break his spirit little by little...

 

Butch did is best to ignore what was happening, he tried to stick to the smell, to his idea. It wasn’t Cherry, he couldn’t be. Cherry smelled like fear and sugar. This one smelled like cheap perfume, sex and makeup.

Attracted by the sounds, the smell of fluids and magic, he continued to look from time to time until he rolled into a ball, with his hands on his skull to prevent himself from looking.

He whispered the same phrase again and again like a mantra.  
“It’s not Cherry. Please I… I need… ‘t’s not Cherry…”

 

"Know that you will be punished Butcher. I will make you regret for not listening to me."

Crown accelerated until he came into the fake Cherry. Then, he made his dick disappear and forced the small skeleton to come on Butcher. Their mixed fluids fell on the naked bones of the Horror monsters. With one movement of the hand, he asked the prostitute do go.

He got up and attached Butch’s hands to the chaines, right on the flood.  
“You will have nothing to relieve yourself. In a few hours, after you’ve suffered enough, maybe you’ll be less warm, who knows? Good night~”

He blew up laughing and walked away, leaving him like that.  


The mixed fluids fell on his bare bones. He could not suppress a thrill of disgust. The heat in his bones continued to torment him and the smell of the fluid only amplified it. All his bones trembled, they made him pay for his mistake, reminding him of the need that ran in his magic.

His wrists were attached again, too short to be able to touch himself and finally release from the heat. But he said nothing, only sobbing came out of his mouth.

He tried to move his pelvis against the ground but that brought him only pain. The first hour was horrible. The second, he started screaming somebody, anybody, to helps him. The night was very long. He did not sleep and lost his voice due to begging and screaming for help, for somebody to touch him. It was even ready to beg Crown to do it.

And it was only the first night …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. And it helped me go though it... Even if it's horrible and it just began...  
> You hate us, right? This scene was really hard to make and, I have to admit, it's not even in the top ten hardes scene we done. It is still an important scene and will have consequesces. Everything have consequences. 
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Crown is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	17. The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycles later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

Cycles came and go without a care. Cherry never left the hospital, never left Sweety’s side. He helped the medic heal the Papyrus and kept following the investigation thanks to the TV and the Font’s regular visits.

Boss had been freed and the brothers were doing anything do help find Butcher. The ones with link in the Guard only learned what everyone already knew. The fire was set by someone, the building was just ruins and ashes now. But Boss lost his hope and was talking about his friend like if was dead. Even if there was some testimony saying they saw a Lesser dog fleeing the Fell District with a Skeleton on his back, he refused to keep his hope up.

Yet, it didn’t prevent the brothers to come to Cherry’s side to support him.Scarlet came one or two time, he tried to make the small him smile with his dark humor and his inappropriate jokes. But he stopped coming after calling Sweety a retard… Speedy was really angry at him. The Swap Sans was full of hope and knew in the bottom of his soul that Butcher was alive, somewhere and talked a lot about fantasy scenario about how it could end well.Comic was coming often and almost never talked, he only wanted to be there for Cherry. Leash, who hated hospitals, was a silent comfort for his friend and Marquis was a cold shoulder to cry on. Speedy kept apologize about Marquis’s behavior, saying that his brother had his reasons, something about not wanting to be hurt anymore... Boss never came, he felt like Cherry would not want him nearby.

But Cherry wasn’t afraid of Papyri anymore, he was accustomed touching Sweety now. But he felt like it was too late… Most of the time he slept on his chair, his head on Sweety’s mattress and hin hands on his hand. Even if the medics gave him a small bed. He wanted to be hear when he woke up.

And that morning, while the small Sans was taking his disgusting hospital breakfast, Sweety got restless in his bed.

“S-SANS… NO G-GIVE HIM BACK… I W-WANT MY BROTHER! N-”  
Then woke up startled.

“SANS!”

Cherry jumped on his feets and was at Sweety’s side instantly, taking his hand. His eyes were crying, finally he was awake!

“P-Pap, calm down, it’s okay…! Papyrus, Sweety, it will be okay, breath…”

 

But the Papyrus was trying to go out of his blankets. He was hurt, all his body hurts, he was tired. But he could not sleep. He could not. He still wasn’t aware of where he was, only one thought was in his mind.

“SANS! I HAVE TO FIND HIM! BIG BRO! THEY HURT HIM! H-HE…”

The nurse Dogaressa came in a hurry in the room, the machines paniked at the same time as the patient.

“Please sat calm, Sweety, puppy, it’s just a dream, a nightmare, calm down.”she said, trying to inject him a sedative in a cartilage.

But Sweety wasn’t calming. He just took notice of Cherry’s presence.

“CH-CHERRY! SANS, THE… THE BAD ME, HE… HE HURTED ME, HE HURTED SANS! HE WILL CONTINUE, CHERRY HELP ME, IT HURT! I WANT TO FIND HIM! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!” he was panicked, he was crying and the Dogaressa had real trouble keeping the Papyrus still without hurting him.

 

Cherry felt his soul fractured hearing that. He lost all color on his face and gagged, holding the blanket. He felt like he would barf. He knew it. He felt it. But the fact being confirmed wasn’t making him feel better. Butcher was in his brother’s dirty hands… for so long now… He felt ill.  
He kept crying, missing air, in the verge of panic too. But he had to stay calm, for Sweety. He took the other skeleton in his arms, hugging.  
“Calm down… please… Please Sweety. Calm down…”

 

After long tics, the magic took in and the sedative worked. Sweety wasn’t moving but was still awake, for now, crying.  
“CHERRY... *sob*... CHERRY, SANS IS OUT THERE. SANS IS SCARED, I HAVE TO HELP HIM. HE… HE FORCED HIM T-TO…”  
He weakly made a sign on his ribs.  
“AND HE SAID THINGS… THING HE WANT HIM TO DO TO YOU. BUT I DON’T WANT THAT, SANS ISN’T LIKE THAT. CHERRY, PLEASE? HELP HIM…”

 

Cherry caressed Sweety’s hands and helped Dogaressa putting him in back in bed.  
“I know… I-I know… I’ll d-do all I can for him… Rest now…”

  
There was a cry of surprise in the corridor and someone came in the room in a hurry. It was Leash, Comic and Speedy. They seemed out of breath.

“Cherry! Cherry! We have a lead!”

 

Hearing the small Swap monster, Cherry got up and came close to the brothers.  
“I follow you…”

 

Leash seemed to be the one who did the most efforts. He was shaking and his skull had dots of red sweat all over it. He signed in a very confused order, making his point inconsistent but, thankfully, Speedy and Comic where here to translate and explain.

“He say that Boss heard someone talk about being in contact with a horror in a strange setting… But…”  
Speedy looked at his mute brother, waiting for the next part but the little Fell monster turned to Comic to sign to him the last words. Red and Light.

“we don’t know how Boss found that, not of us is allowed to go to the Red Light Street. not even Boss… well, Boss don’t believe in this lead.”  
Speedy wind-up.

“I heard Boss say it to Leash. He talked about someone saying something about a matosiste training or something… I don’t know this martial art…”  
Leash became reder and cough. Comic almost cracked a smile.  
“yeah, a sick BDSM training… and no, Speed, it’s not worth explaining what it is to you. don’t ask again!”

Cherry listened to the brothers and his eyelights disappeared. He had a sad laugh.

“... It really sound like him to do something like that… Torture by making love with someone else… I’m sure that other monster look like me…”

He sigh and looked at them with determination.  
“Let’s follow that lead. If Butch is alive, we have to find him!”

 

Comic noded and explained.  
“Leash refuse to go to the Red Light… and Speedy can’t go there either.”  
-Hey! I want to help!  
-i know but we need womeont with a voice to tell to the other where we go and to give the word if we find him.

-Alright… It’s important I guess. I’ll protect Leash and wait for your call, Comic!”  
The Tale Sans came to Cherry and gave him his hand.  
“you come from the Sin District, right? can you teleport us there? i never been so far in.”

 

Cherry nodded back and put one of his hands on Leash’s shoulder.  
“I understand your reluctance. Don’t worry. And rest, you seem exhausted.”

He seem calmer. He kissed the cheeks of his double and the small Swap and took Comic’s hand.  
“Let’s go.”  
And he disappeared from the Hospital, directly to a dark alley near the Red Light Street.

 

Finding the monster who talked was easier than expected. It was a prostitute, a Fell Sans, same size than Cherry, but clearly more confident. He didn’t even looked surprised that someone was asking question. It wasn’t the first time or the last time and he thought Cherry was a colleague, maybe interested having this kind of contract.

Both Sanses learned that the reason why he was talking about it around him was the way it happened. It really was an unhealthy relationship between his clients. He didn’t go into details but gave the address to both monsters without a care.  
“If yer into it, yal find’em in a basement under a house in Sans Town. Da one with da red graffiti sayin’ Suck ma Balls on the door.”

 

Cherry never been to Sans Town, it was a part of the Sin where most of the… dangerous business took place. Home of many gangs… Did his brother took part in a gang to get to him and Butch?

Once in the place, they found the house rather easily thanks to the other Fell’s description. In front of the door, he turned to face his friend and asked:

“Please let me take care of this alone… for now. Call the others for back up and watch out for my brother of anyone trying to come in…”  
Comic nodded. Cherry must have his reason. And it was a better idea than both going and getting caught.

“be careful, Cherry. let everything open and sceam if you need help. i’ll come right away.”

Cherry looked at the Tale him before taking his first step inside of the house. After a little tic, he found the stairs going down in the basement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. And it helped me go though it... 
> 
> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it was the perfect place to cut
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Crown is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	18. Fight of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry to the rescue!
> 
> WARNING: Slight Noncon, Drugged skeleton, blood and injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

He was alone in the basement. His… master? no… Crown… can’t be a master, no… Crown told him someone would come. An impostor. And he had to take care of them. He had to wait for them. And it was an agony. He was in his cage, lying on the floor, on the only piece of clothing he had left. He tried to ignore his erection who just couldn’t go. He had to be good.

Or else, he couldn’t get relief with Cherry tonight… He had to be very very good…

Finally, he heard a noise upstairs. Someone was coming… It was not the heavy angry footsteps of his ma… of Crown. That must be the impostor...

He had to take care of them. He even had the right to bite him, to feed on his flesh and blood… only, he couldn’t kill, it was the order. And he wanted to be good… He liked his teeth, his thong hurts…

His bones were on fire. he hoped that impostor would come quick… maybe he could find relief on them. His joints were glowing red. he was burning from the inside.

 

 

Cherry finally reached the basement. He walked slowly, carefully. And then he saw Butcher. It was him, there was no doubt about it but… his state was unsustainable. New years wet his eye sockets seeing him naked and bound on the flood like that.

He took a deep breath, then a few step and opened the cage.

“Butcher…? I don’t know what he said or what… what he did but… It’s okay… I will get you out of here… Sweety’s alive and wait for his big brother and… and Boss is out of jail… Everything will be alright… I’m here for you.”  
He was close now, took one of the chains and unbind the Horror monster.

 

 

It was the same voice, the same kindness he remembered… But it was not the same smell. He new this smell but it was not the one of the Sans who helped him since his imprisonment. It was not HIS Cherry. And he lied, it was another sign. Sweety didn’t survived, he couldn't have alone and bound in a blaze. It was impossible. And that thought only filled his soul with rage.

When the impostor was close enough, Butcher grabbed the leg of the unknown to make him fall. His eye was empty, he acted like an automat. The moment the other Sans touched the floor, Butch jumped on him to submit him. He didn’t have much strength left but the burning in his bones was giving him enough.

“Lyar!”

And with this word, he gave the monster a punch on the sternum. It was just the beginning. He would be good, he had to do what Crown told.

 

 

Cherry didn’t have time to back down. He fell upside down, holding narrowly with his arms to not hit his head. He found himself plated on the ground by the weight of his friend, crawling with fear. He took the hit and had his breath taken, coughing. But that pain was nothing compared to seeing Butcher in that state.

The small skeleton tried to place his arms around his neck to stick to him and keep him from moving, talking to him against his skull.

“Butch, it’s me! Cherry! Wake up, I beg you…! I love you, I came for you… please!”

 

 

It sound like him. It sounded so much like the words he would say it was disgusting. But the arms around him, that body under him helped with the dire in his bones a little. But he needed more, way more.

Without thinking, he began to hump the body under him with his erected member. Maybe Cherry won’t mind he he relieved himself on this double of him. Just this once, the time Crown would come.  
“Shut up! You’re not Cherry!”

He was too close for another punch but… close enough to feed himself. Butcher opened wide his mouth full of sharp teeths, showing his tongue and the painful piercing Crown placed on it. Then he closed it, biting the collarbone of the impostor. After all, as long as he didn’t kill, Crown would be pleased.

 

 

Butcher’s words were like a knife in his soul. Cherry began to cry again. But he did not let go of his love, he knew he could talk some sense into him. Then he saw the red tongue and the piercing on it, his marrow freezed in his bones.He did not react until he felt the teeth entering his bone like it was butter.  
He squealed of pain but gripped his friend even more, crying and sobbing against his skull.

“I-It’s me… Butcher! Please! B-Buch… I love you… I don’t blame you, I forgive… It’s not you… You can come back! Come back to me, please! I love you! Come back!”

 

 

It was too good. The blood, the rubbing of his member against that skeleton. He wanted more, needed more. He slurped the marrow and blood from the wound, liking the bone. he needed more blood.

He was as close as he could be, he could smell that small skeleton under him. He smelled like… love. Not the kind of love that drive one to violence but true love. It smelled good. But at that moment, that smell inspired him a good meal, meat and bone he could crush between his jaws. Something he didn't had in a long time. The impersonator beneath him was his prey. A despicable thing that was trying to pass for his Cherry.

A trial from Crown to make sure he was a _good dog._

With his two hands, he tried to scratch everything he could. He did not had claws like some Fell monsters but he could still hurt a little.

But inside of him was still that little voice. The voice that was screaming him to disobey, to be bad. The voice that was pushing him to be punished… that voice who screamed STOP.

 

 

Cherry moaned bu réflexe. His whole body had been used to answer to pain and friction. And he was in paine. His bones then answered to what was expected of him all his like and called his magic on his pelvis, forcing him to feel even more the rubbing of his friend’s crotch against him. He knew it was not his fault but still, he felt like gagging at the touch.

He felt his HP going down and new that he couldn’t keep going like that too long. But he was determined. He had to go one for him.  
“I love you Butch… I know deep down you don’t want… t-to hurt me… It’ll be alright… You wan stop now, you won’t be punished… He won’t touch you again… It’s alright… It’s…”

He was losing too much blood, he felt dizzy. He knew he could fall to dust if the Horror didn’t stop soon...

 

 

There wasn’t enough. There wasn’t enough marrow, enough blood in that bone. With all his might, he pushed the impostor to stop hugging him and raised his head away from the collarbone. One moment, he crossed the monster’s weeping gaze beneath him. His soul manifested for a moment, it was … painful.

For an instant, his only eyelight appeared. Cherry was there, in front of him but wasn’t him either. It wasn’t the same.

“You say this… It’s a test! I’ll be nice! I’ll be very nice!”

This time he attacked the right humerus, trying to hold his left arm far enough not to be interrupted. The friction gained in intensity. If Crown didn’t show up soon with Cherry, he couldn’t help himself. He loved the sound that the Fell produced… And at the same time hated to make them happen like that.

Footsteps were heard above them. He hoped it was the Papyrus. He had been good.

 

 

Cherry groaned a little more out of pain. He was sobbing, starting to lose his strength and choke on his own tears. But he was holding on. His body trembled, his bones clicked, his magic responded to intense friction, but the voice of the small skeleton remained soft and loving, while he still tried to bring him back to his senses:

“I-it’s not a test… You are nice… You are good, Butch… Calm down… Come back, please… he’s not here. You hurt me… He won’t hurt you again… I love you, I need you back… Please!”  


 

Butch was about to tear apart the bone in his mouth. He was hungry and couldn’t wait for the blood and marrow to come to him. He pushed his jaws harder on the bone and then… He heard the voice of the Papyrus. A voice filled with authority, who didn’t let the choice of disobedience.

“Let go!”

And Butch did what was told. He had been good, Cherry would be his tonight. Just for a time but enough to extinguish the fire in his bones.

He felt himself lifted and tossed to the side, far from his prey.

Boss came just in time and ran seeing Cherry being attacked. For him, that Horror could be anybody. Such a creature couldn’t be his lost best friend.

The Papyrus was still clothed in his rich silk costume with the dark red tie. Behind him were coming three bodyguards, two Greater dogs and an Asgore.

Boss couldn’t care less about his beautiful costume and took Cherry in his arms to protect the small Sans.

He was tired and had big dark circles under his orbits. He took a disgusted look at the thing in heat at his feets.

“I-I did what you told me. P-Please, I want Ch-Cherry.. Where is Cherry?! I’ve been g-good! I need…”  said the sad naked skeleton.

Butcher was sure it was Crown with him in the cage.

  


 

Cherry left himself wrapped in the Boss’s arms, without any fear. He was no longer afraid for himself, just for Butcher. He coughed a little, bleeding from his collarbone and arm, which hung without strength.

He lifted his eye to the big skeleton, seeming deeply sad.

“Sorry… It m-my brother’s fault… We had to help Butch… Please, Boss… I b-beg you…”

He turned his gaze on his friend.  
“Butch… it’s going to be alright… Calm down… Crown’s not there, he won’t hurt you…”

 

 

Boss looked at the thing on the floor. He had a doubt. He whispered.  
“But Butch is dead… the fire…”

He looked into Cherry’s sad eyes. Cherry loved Butcher, truly. Maybe he was more likely to recognize him… Even if Butch was his friend for years and couldn’t imagine how his sweet friend could change so much in just a few cycles.

“Butch…?”

The Horror lifted his eye, begging. He was biting his own hand, trying to forget his painful erection. He couldn’t touch himself.

“Butch. Cherry is here. You attacked him. get a hold of yourself my friend.”

Butch shook his head, he didn’t believe the Papyrus’s words.  
“I n-need… Cherry…”

He returned to biting his hand as his pelvis was moving on it’s own, trying to find a releaf.

Boss gave Cherry an interrogative look. He didn’t seem to know how to react.

 

 

The small skeleton curled on himself slightly hearing the Horror. He began to weep in silence, whispering gently:

"He take you for my brother ... You look like him . . . He is conditioned to . . . obey him."

Slowly, he broke away from the Boss and dragged himself towards Butcher, slowly.

“Butch… Butch please… Come back… Look, ask him. No one will punish you, I promise… I promise you… C-come with me…”

 

 

Papyrus let Cherry g. What he said was a shock to him. His best friend had been conditioned by someone who looked like him enough to confuse them.

Butcher was looking at one then the other, waiting for something. His soul manifested itself in the middle of Cherry’s words before disappearing.

“You will not be punished, Butcher. Listen to Cherry.”

Cherry.... Cherry was the Fell talking, the one he hurt? No, it couldn’t be. He didn’t have the same taste or smell. And yet he seemed even more delicious.

“Cherry?” Gently, hesitating, he raised one of his bitten hands to try to touch the face of his prey. His pupil appeared and disappeared. He saw just one Fell among others and then Cherry, in tears.

“I-I-I need… H-have mercy…!”

 

 

The small skeleton sighed profoundly of relief when it was heard. He came closer, at his height, before taking the hand gently to put it on his cheek, laying a gentle and tender kiss.

"It’s me… I’m here… It’s going to be alright..."

He turned to the Boss, sorrowful.

"We have to get him out of there… I’m sure he’s drugged… He wouldn’t react that way, otherwise… It’s..."

He grimaced as he looked down.

"These are the kinds of things my brother did… torture… through sex… and pain... "

Cherry looked up at his friend and caressed his cheeks.

"We’re going to leave… We’re going to go somewhere else… You were nice… We’re going to help you, okay…?"

 

 

That sweet caress on his cheek. So it was real. Cherry was there. He was going to help him. Butch almost jumped on him to kiss him and finally relieve himself but with one hand, Boss held him back. But he seemed disgusted at even touching Butcher.

“No, you… later. Cherry will help you but later we… we have to leave. We’ll help you.” He seemed detached, like he didn’t believe it.

He dropped Butcher as if he had burnt himself just by touching him and the Horror remained motionless, he did not seem to know what to do and was desperate.

“I will take you to the hospital… If he is drugged as you say, they can treat him there and make sure that…”

He put a hand on his face.

“What a horror… Cherry, you need care. And I want to know everything. Or not… I don’t know anymore.”

He waved to his bodyguards.

“Butch, let yourself be carried, stay calm. Cherry, may I…? You are wounded.”

One of the guards took Butcher in his arms. He was still, shaking. He seemed to be in pain. Another took his jacket, the only clothing he had left, and it was spread out in a corner. All were shocked.

Boss was reaching out to Cherry.

 

 

The little skeleton observed the Boss do, sighing gently. He nodded, exhausted, coming to huddle in the arms of the Papyrus. He then let himself be carried and transported. Stress was starting to come down, and he started to drowsy. He was exhausted, a little calmer to know that the Boss was managing. He closed his eyes, whispering gently:

"You must … you must help him … calm him … I must … stay with him..."

He soon fell asleep, having lost too much blood to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. And it helped me go though it...
> 
>  
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher and Boss by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	19. Heartbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide idealisation, Suicide attempt, Sad skelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

On the way to the hospital, Boss did his best to stabilize Cherry with his own magic. Cherry was right, he and Butch had to stay together. And it wouldn’t happen if Cherry lost all his blood.

Arriving there, Speedy was waiting for him with Leash and Comic. All brothers were worried about the Sanses and didn’t want to let Boss alone to deal with what could have happened.

Boss entrusted Cherry and Butch to the healers who couldn’t believe Butch was found alive. The mayor gave his orders that the two skeletons should not be separated and that he should be informed at the time if one or the other would wake up... What didn’t happen until many hours later…

Butch must have been strapped to his bed, his agitation and his state of heat made him dangerous to himself and others. But the doctors had purged the drug out of his system. When he woke up, he was totally disoriented and terrified. He no longer knew where he was or why. His hands had been bandaged and the fact that he was attached made him fear further torture.

 

 

Cherry finally woke up, with difficulty. He felt bad, in pain. His arm and collarbone were bandaged, his skull was spinning and he was connected to the level of his soul to a kind of infusion, so that he would not die because of his loss of blood. Seeing Butcher next to him, he rose from his bed with difficulty, leaning on the IV, before coming to sit next to his friend. He caressed his cheek gently, speaking to him in a tender, low voice.

“Hey… Everything is fine… You are safe… You’ve been good, and nice… It’s going to be okay…”

He leaned over and kissed his skull before slowly blowing:

“You’re back, right…? Do you recognize me…?

 

 

Someone approached him and he recognized Cherry. Although he said gentle words, his still confused mind could only understand a few key words that helped him to remember some elements.

The heat, the pleasure of a body against his… And the disgust right after…

He...couldn’t look at Cherry. He felt dirty, horrible, disgusting. He wanted to hide, he wanted to disappear. He started shaking again.

“N-no I… I didn’t want… I’m sorry… C-Cherry.”

He wanted to vomit. He disgusted himself. It was even beyond tears.... And he only remembered bits and pieces… Only recent days.

 

 

Cherry felt him begin to remember. He took him against him, gently caressing his back and neck. He felt bad to see him that way, really…

"I know… I know… I forgive you… It’s all right, Butch… It’s going to be alright..."

He gently pushed him back to embrace him on his forehead before whispering:

"Sweety is alive… You’re alive… Boss is free… Everything will be fine, okay…? Crown won’t touch you anymore… I won’t let him..."

 

 

“S… Sweety? Is that true?”

The feeling of bone under his tongue. The taste of blood. He didn’t want to remember. He already had too many thoughts that tormented him. He let Crown do it. Crown used Cherry as a cheap whore and.... Butcher used him too. With more sweetness, yes, he loved Cherry too much to hurt him, but… he had ruined everything. He didn’t want to, his body acted without his consent, but it was done.

Suddenly, the joy of knowing his brother alive was replaced by the guilt of what he had done to the two beings that mattered most to him.

If he had not been strapped in bed, he would have hidden his face. He was ashamed. He sobbed, again without tears.

“I can’t… I just… I didn’t want to. I swear I didn’t want to!”

Repeated, but it still did not reflect the substance of his thought.

He had the impression and the memory of having raped Cherry, he had defiled his own brother with his tongue. He did not deserve to live.

 

 

Cherry took him back against him and cradled him gently to calm him, removing him from the bed with one hand. He then tightened it against him, lying in bed carrying it, caressing his cheeks.

"Butch… It’s not your fault… You’re not responsible… Crown is the only one at fault… I get you… I don’t blame you, I promise you… A-And I know it’s hard, but you have to forgive yourself too… I’m here, I’ll help you… I love you, okay…? I love you..."

He set his teeth against his own, in the hope of helping him to believe his words and thus to relax.

 

 

Butch didn’t dared to give back the kiss. He did not understand how Cherry could be so kind after what HE had done. What he let happen. He didn’t even understand how he and Cherry were free. He loved him, yes, always, like a fool, but he felt like everything was ruined. He touched Cherry, shoved him like a beast in heat. He had watched Crown take Cherry without doing or say anything in the hope of having his way.

How could Cherry forgive him? How could he ever forgive himself?

He closed his eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction. If that was what it took to protect Cherry, he was willing to ignore him and push him away.

“L-leave me… Y-you have nothin’ to d-do with a … dirty human like me.”

Cherry smelled so good this close. His stomach manifested, growling.

 

 

Cherry felt deeply sad to hear him say that. But he understood. He had experienced the same thing. He knew how he felt.

"Butcher. Listen to me very carefully. I don’t know what happened, but I swear I was only in touch with you yesterday when we came to get you. The rest of the time, it wasn’t me. Crown manipulated you, he turned your head over… And you’re not responsible for what happened."

He kissed him again before he got up.

"I’m gonna call a nurse."

He used his IV to stand, almost falling. He came to the door and pressed the call button, before returning to sit near Butcher, already gasping with exhaustion.

 

 

Butcher didn’t answered. He frowned his eyebrows, his eyes always closed. He concentrated on himself, on his soul. He begged his own body to let him forget, to let him die, even. Cherry and Sweety would be better off without him, he told himself.

An Asgore entered the room. He looked gentle and kind, his face breathed with patience, but when he spoke to Cherry, it was with distrust.

“What’s going on? You need something?”

 

 

Cherry smiled at the Asgore … until he heard him speak. He was surprised, destabilized and a little uncomfortable now.

“I think Boss would like to know that … that Butcher is awake … A-And he’s hungry, it would be possible to have something to eat… Please…?"

Strangely, he felt something was happening. He didn’t know what was going on, but there were priorities.

 

 

Asgore shook his head.

“I’ll get you something to eat. Stay here.”

Then he closed the door … and a locked it behind him

Butch remained silent. But he did not like the tone that the Asgore had taken to speak to Cherry. He opened his eyes again, trying hard to look at the opposite side of Cherry. Half of this side of the room was in his blind spot. He was trying to put the pieces of memory that were rushing through his head in order.

After long minutes of silence, the door was unlocked and the Asgore entered with a tray. There were two heated portions of the evening meal. It was mostly more or less well-cooked vegetables and they felt weird. Hospital food....

“It’s late, visits are not allowed until tomorrow. But we warned the Boss.” He was cold with Cherry, for some reasons.

He approached Butcher’s bed and checked his temperature and the state of his magic before detaching the straps from his arms… But he gave Cherry an even more distrustful look when he saw the hands were already freed.

He put the tray on a special table that could be placed over the bed.

“I’ll come back later to make sure everything’s okay.”

And he’s gone.

Butch put his arms over his head,still shaking. He didn’t want to be seen.

 

 

Cherry felt worse and worse in the presence of the Asgore. Why was he also… cold and on his guard…?

Sighing, he decided not to pay attention to it. He would take care of it later. Now, Butcher was what counted. He approached him and had a sad look. But he said nothing, caressing his arms gently. Gently, he made him sit down, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. Then he approached the plateau and helped him to feed himself, being patient and attentive.

"Eat, it’ll do you good… Then we can sleep, okay…?"

 

 

“’m not hungry…”

It was a lie, as always. He didn’t like to spoil food but he didn’t want to eat. Eating was an act of life. Others need to eat more than he did.

He grabbed his blanket and tried to hide under it. He kept thinking. And it wasn’t good. But he was tired. Very tired…

 

 

The little skeleton wouldn’t let him. He loved him too much to let guilt kill him slowly. So he took the full spoon in his mouth, emptied it, and then forced Butcher to look at him. He leaned over him and kissed him, forcing him to open his mouth to slip in his tongue and make him eat, dropping the food in his jaw. He knew it wasn’t right, but he had to make sure his friend didn’t fall to dust. And as long as Butcher let him, he feeds him like that, trying to drain as much of the Horror portion as possible.

"I love you… I don’t want you to die… Sweety needs you… Boss needs you… I need you..."

 

 

Butch let him do it. The presence of piercing on his tongue embarrassed him a little at first. He only let Cherry do because he no longer had the will to fight. His feelings told him to give back at least once the kiss but the memories of his own tongue licking his brother’s bones, then those of 'Cherry' naked… He hold back.

Cherry’s words, however, finally came to pull a tear out of his magic. But the more he ate, the weirder he felt. From the conditioning of the last few days. Everything that had been given to him was saturated with drugs. There was none here but still.

His body reacted by accumulating his magic in his pelvis. He feels even more shameful and disgusting. Nauseated, he turned to the other side to try to hide from Cherry and threw up part of the meal on the floor.

 

 

The little skeleton got startled  seeing him like that and felt his soul heavier. It hurt so much to see him in this state…

Without a word, he stood up, went to get a clean cloth that he wet before coming to clean his friend’s mouth. He then stooped down and cleaned the floor, silent. When all was over, he helped Butcher lie down, covering him. He watched and sight gently, refraining from crying for the moment:

"D-Do you want me to sleep with you…? D-Do you want to see a doctor…?"

 

 

Butch didn’t talk but shook his head to say no. He didn’t want Cherry to lie next to him and feel that he was… excited just by a little food. The magic that does not find the strength or heat caused by the drugs would soon fade away from itself but, he did not know. He wanted to protect Cherry. That was all that mattered. That and put an end to the horror that he had become. He had never felt so close to the name given to those who came from a universe like his own. A Horror.

He didn’t want to see a doctor or anyone else.

 

 

Cherry then moved to sleep on his own bed. He wasn’t tired, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Once his head was on the pillow, he fell asleep quickly.

 

 

Butch waited for Cherry to fall asleep. He self-untied his legs and went into hiding…

The nurses quickly arrived in the room when the devices showed that he was no longer there and found him trying to break his own soul in the bathroom. He was sedated and attached to the bed again. They put him under tranquilizer.

 

Cherry was awakened by the noise and the movement. He heard the nurses talk about what had happened … and he felt like vomiting. Heartfelt, he clutched to a wall not to collapse. He then began to cry and sob, horrified. Butcher had tried to kill himself… And he couldn’t protect him … Maybe it was too late … Maybe it was over…

When everyone was gone, Cherry came to sit on his friend’s bed, watching him sleep. He manifested his soul and fixed it for a moment. At that point, he wondered if he should pierce it…and pierce Butcher’s at the same time… But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. It was... too hard. And there was Sweety. He couldn’t abandon him.

Cherry went to bed with Butcher, crying as he fell asleep, snuggled up against his friend.

 

 

When Cherry woke up, he had a blanket on his back. Boss was there, on the other side of Butch, with his arms crosse and a concerned face. He was alone this time. His cheeks had traces of tears and the trash was full of handkerchief. He was trying to look stoic, though.

Butch was still lying in his bed and stared at the wall, seemingly absent. He had been reattached and his soul was connected to an alarm.

Boss was talking slowly.

“I don’t know what to do, my friend. Leash never liked this place. I still see him in this corridor, lost and drugged... I haven’t told Sweety yet. He knows you’re alive, he’s already unhappy enough not to be able to visit you. Asking him would break his little heart. And they don’t want to give him a choice with his background... I told them to ask Cherry but… oh…”

He noticed that Cherry was awakening. The two red slots of his eyes landed on little Fell.

“How do you feel?”

 

 

The little skeleton slowly got up, once Boss noticed. He looked blank then put his gaze on Butcher for a moment before standing. He helped himself with his IV to move, going to sit on a chair a little further.

"I’m okay… I’m… okay..."

He certainly wasn’t going to start complaining when his friend was in this state because of his own brother, so he preferred to lie. But how could he have been okay after all that had happened? Especially since he had begun to understand that people knew about his...state. It was only a matter of time before he was executed.

"A-And… and you…?"

He had noticed the trash, just like the condition of the two skeletons, but he could not don’t ask the question, although the answer is obvious.

 

 

Boss shrugged his shoulders in response.

“I’m worried… too much at once. My work, the accusations, the responsibilities, the fire, Butch, Sweety…”

He glanced at Cherry to make her realize that he too was causing her concern.

“The caregivers left me two cycles to make a decision about Butcher and Sweety… A decision I don’t want to make.”

He put his elbows on his lap, crossed his hands and put his forehead on top.

“I don’t know what your brother did to put him in this state. The nurses told me that he tried to…” His voice broke for a moment.

“I should have protected him better. Don’t let him stay so stubborn! I want to make amends.”

 

 

Cherry observed him, deeply touched.

"I am … sincerely sorry. My brother would never have done so much to him if I had stayed away."

He sighed and watched Butcher.

"... I am living proof that he can get better… But he has to want it… And he needs support. Yours, Sweety’s..."

He did not add his name. He knew he was condemned. He could soon no longer help him.

"It didn’t last that long, but Crown knows where and how to strike to hurt. Butcher will need patience and love… and will. Otherwise, you might as well end his misery right now."

He might seem harsh, but those words echoed his own memories.

"... I did as he did. When I could, I killed myself. I did it a few times. But the resets always brought me back. I started to get out of it because I wanted to survive, and because I was in a new place. And I met Butcher... I feel so bad for him..."

He didn’t even realize he was crying, his face being incredibly stoic.

 

 

Cherry’s words affected Boss more than anyone could have expected. His shoulders began to tremble.

“They want to send him to the psychiatric ward. I’m not sure he’ll have what he needs there. And they want me to find a new Sans for Sweety… They need you, Cherry. Sweety has special needs and a new Sans will not understand that.”

He stood up and stood next to Cherry.

And he whispered.

“If he loses you both, Butch will never make it… I have two days to make a decision. But there are cameras in all the rooms. We’re being watched. Tomorrow, Speedy will be crocheting the inhibitor they hung on your wrist. I don’t know why they want to lock you up here. I have a bad feeling. Run and hide.”

He risked much by helping Cherry. He knew almost nothing about this Sans except that his brother was a real psychopath.

He spoke a little louder.

“Just… I need to know. Does your… brother really have … r...ra...” he dared not say the word, it would make the facts more real than they were supposed to be.

 

 

Cherry listened to him and let him come to him without moving. He already thought he had lost everything so he was now mocking to start suffering again.

He looked away, listening to him, remaining silent until his question. There he sighed sorrowfully:

"He might have. This is one of his way of doing… B-But he prefers… preventing the person from satisfying himself, under the influence of a drug, while raping a person who is dear to him… H-He did this with the dogs of my world..."

He crept up, disgusted.

“Maybe that’s why he used another Fell… T-to make him think he was raping him… A-And surely for Butcher to soothe himself on someone who looks like me, to increase his desire to obey and his guilt… I-It will take him time… to understand that it was not his fault..."

He then turned to the Boss and passed his arms around his neck, as if to cuddle him, coming to hug his head against his own so as not to be surprised by the camera. There he whispered:

"I am… not sure I can get away with it… I have… Determination… E-Even if I hide, I am condemned… I beg you, do not separate them… help him..."

When he receded, he had his face in tears but smiled, speaking louder:

"He can make it … He can make it … I believe in him ..."

 

 

Boss’s whole body stiffened up when he heard Cherry talk about Determination. So that was it. He tightened up the Sans in his arms. More and more unsure about what he had to do.

Determination was serious. If he went against the Council, who knows what they would be able to do in retaliation.

“I will help them. It’s a promise.”

He was going to add something, but...

The door of the room opened. A SwapSans entered with a big smile, accompanied by an elegant Toriel with a caring face.

“How touching. Boss, I didn’t know you’d be here. I was made aware that your friend had been found, what a relief!”

Boss gently let go of Cherry and tried to recover a stoic air. But we could clearly see the animosity he felt.

“Bigmama, you here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thecitadelaus.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/HikariAeris?lang=fr  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. And it helped me go though it...
> 
>  Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher and Boss by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


	20. Mayor Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss and BigMama have a talk... and Cherry ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ This chapter has yet to be edited and corrected by mydear friend. She have a lot to do so be indulgent. Without her, we wouldn't be able to post new chapters. So until she can correct it, this might be badly written so sorry you all ♥!

Cherry was surprised by the arrival of the two people, thus detaching himself from Boss in silence. He stretched out a little while feeling the ambiance turn electric. He had never been very aware of what was going on at the political level, but he remembered what Butcher had told him on their first date. This Toriel was supposed to be nice, right? Then why watching her made him want to disappear as soon as possible?

"H-Hello..."

Boss was very able to defend himself, so he approached Butcher and sat on the bed next to him. Even if his magic was limited, he would not hesitate to protect his boyfriend at the risk of his life.

 

 

“Of course, the fire and that Horror’s disappearance was on the front page of all the papers, I could not ignore these poor wounded souls. Your District is decidedly very dangerous.'

Her voice was sweet as honey, but Boss knew very well what to think of that woman. She had totally ignored Cherry’s hello but the SwapSans had approached the bed of the patient and looked at him with an inappropriate curiosity.

“I do what I can with what I have, Dear colleague. Your District will not help the needy, so I took it upon myself to create for them a living. I will be more careful that there would be no more disturbances in my population from now one.

-I hope so. And I hope you make the right decision. The doctors warned me about your friend. I am sincerely sorry that he has become a danger to himself and to his brother. But I’m sure I’ll find a new family for this poor little Sweety.

-I remain what they have closest to a family and would choose in my conscience.”

Pipsqueek looked closely at the different monitors and the IV of Butcher then looked at Cherry and gave him a big smile. He looked as friendly as a wolf disguised as a lamb.

 

 

Cherry did not believe his hears. This woman … dared … to say these things? In his presence?

He let them talk, watching the Swap for a moment, before turning to the Toriel, shaking with anger. He was not going to shut his mouth… After all, he had nothing to lose.

"How… how dare you say that?! How dare you come here?! You have no right to be in this room!"

He squeezed Butcher’s hand, his pupils shining red.

"YOU have in YOUR district someone who protects my brother! The same one who tortured Butcher! The one that caused the fire in the Fell District! You have no right to blame the Boss and less the right to come here and strut! If you are unable to monitor your District, you better give up your position! Unless..."

His face decomposed and he fixed her, right in the eyes, not believing in it himself.

"Unless … you are the one protecting Crown … He would not come out of his hole knowing he was wanted, he is too cowardly for that… Yet he came to provoke us, in the middle of the day, in your mall..."

He had a terrified smile.

"... And you dare criticize Boss…? What kind of human are you?"

 

 

A loud silence took upon the room. Only disturbed by the sound of the machines.

BigMama then laughed like she never heard something this funny in her life as Pipqueek lose his smile.

Boss seemed lost in words and looked at Cherry like if he was crazy.

“Ha, what are these strange accusations. Me? Protect a criminal? You hear that Pip?”

-Yes, Mom.”

Boss seemed tense.

“Cherry, please, this is not a good time…

\- No, Let him takl. I’m wondering where these accusations are coming from without proof. I may be the mayor of Swap District, but is that really a reason I’m responsible for what all of its inhabitants are doing in good or in bad? My boy, do you think that Boss here should pay for the crimes committed by the inhabitants of his district, too? Let’s see, it seems to me that a lot of the criminals out there are under surveillance, right?

-Toriel…

-And some of them are still trying to act. Is it fair to think that Boss has something to do with some known malfras gangs? I hope not.

-Enough BigMama, that Sans talked without knowing. He’s gone through hard times and is emotional. How would you feel if someone had tortured your late husband until he wanted to end his life?”

Pip put his hands on his mouth, shocked and angry. The Boss Monster lost her creamy smile for good and shot Boss with one look.

“Mom, in any case, you should not pay attention to him. He is already paying for having dared to compare you to a human. He doesn’t deserve your attention.”

Pip gave Cherry a defying look.

 

 

Cherry was far from impressed. He didn’t like the attitude of this woman at all, and her minion was much worse. But in the light of how Boss was trying to deal with the situation, he added nothing, only remain close to Butcher still holding his hand gently.

He felt angry. He infuriated even. Now that the connection was made in his mind, he was convinced of the merits of these charges, even if he had no evidence. He knew his brother. And this woman … inspired nothing but defiance.

"That’s right, don’t pay attention to me. But leave this room. You don’t have anything to do here, Butcher doesn’t even know you."

He wanted to throw them out, but the situation was already tense enough like that, not worth adding more tension.

 

 

Bigmama returned to her considerate, gentle look, but her voice did not betray the strength of her words when she spoke.

“You’re right, I have nothing left to do here. I saw Butcher was well treated, that’s all that matters. Boss? I guess after all this you won’t be surprised that our next meeting will be postponed? You have to take care of your friends after all.”

Boss seemed devastated by these words, even though he was trying to hide it, his eyes filled with despair spoke volumes.

“But it is… It was of the utmost importance, you are sure that…

-I have other things to do, Boss. Let’s postpone it for a week, that you take the time to take care of your poor friend. Pip? We’re leaving.

-Yes, Mom!”

Pipsqueek left Butch’s bedside. Then they went off to say a very polite “Goodbye”.

Boss remained silent looking at the door.

Butch turned his head and looked at Cherry. He seemed lost but conscious.

 

 

Cherry silently observed the exchange, feeling an icy chills up his spine. Why did he feel like he saw… something horrible happening in front of his eyes? Worse, he felt he had … provoked it.

After a few minutes of silence, Cherry kissed Butcher’s hand before rising to  get to Boss’s side, looking worried, rubbing his arm gently as if to reassure him even.

"B-Boss…? I’m-I’m-sorry… I didn’t think she would … go after you … A-Are … Are you okay…?"

 

 

Boss didn’t look at Cherry.

“Do what I say and flee tomorrow. That’s the best you can do.”

Then he strop out of the hospital room.

Butch was looking at Cherry, he was calm, but there was still distress in his eye. He had not followed what happened but understood enough. Cherry needed to feel loved right now. He felt even more miserable than the day before, especially after his failed attempt.

“Hey…” he said softly.

 

 

Cherry felt his soul shrunk seeing Boss leave like this. 

He felt so bad… Lost in his thoughts, he jumped violently and turned to Butcher. He had a smile that wanted to be tender but stayed tensed. He sat on the bed and laid his hand on his.

"Hey… How do you feel…? Be honest..."

He stroked his hand tenderly, trying to be reassuring.

 

 

Butcher took his time to think about his answer. He did not want to tell the truth but he was exhausted. The last days were clearer in his mind, which in no way alleviated his feeling of disgust.

“Dirty, despicable, stupid.”

It was the words that qualified him best. 

“How can you s’pport me? After what I did to you… what I did to Sweety…”

 

 

Cherry was glad of his honesty. A little less than he felt that way. But it was a first step. He leaned over him and kissed his forehead gently.

"No one blames you, Butch… I know it’s hard to believe… But it’s not your fault. You’re not responsible for what you did."

He caressed his cheeks nicely.

"Listen to me carefully… I know it’s hard, but you can get away from it… I lived with him for years… I know all the horrors he can do… But you are strong… You are so strong… I know you can do it… You can make him disappear from your head..."

He kissed him again, on his cheek.

"I managed … to touch Sweety … and even Boss … I did it because you saved me … A-And I will do everything I can to help you in return..."

 

 

Butch gave a small smile to the news. His despair and his fear still irradiated from him, but at least he tried.

“Sweety… He must be happy with that… I don’t know if I could ever hold him again. He… I… Y-your brother made me … clean blood on… his bare ribs...”

He was still nauseous just thinking about it. Especially his brother’s discomfort and screams as his tongue ran through his bones.

“At least you can look after him. Now.”

 

Cherry didn’t say anything, trying to keep his smile on.

" Yes… But it’s you he needs… I’m sure you’ll be able to take him in your arms soon… A-And… I understand…  My brother loves these things..." 

He laughed sadly but snuggled up against him, in his arms.

" It’s okay... "

 

Butch let himself go into Cherry’s arms and cried again against him. He was afraid, everything was still too fresh in his head. He didn’t want to soil Cherry any more than he had already done by touching him, but his love helped him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/HikariAeris?lang=fr  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> We played this part and the nexts when I was at one of the worst time of my life. And it helped me go though it...
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> Butcher and Boss by me, AerisHikari  
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!  
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next time!


End file.
